


Of cowboyboots and soccer vol. 2

by makerofaqueen



Series: Of cowboyboots and soccer au series [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: ADHD, Allergies, Angst, Anxiety, College AU, Conchell, Court, Domestic Fluff, Dyslexia, F/M, First Fight, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Smut, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mortal AU, Multi, OC!Andrew, OC!CJ, OC!Coach Carl, OC!Uncle Tomas, Polyamory, Relationship Struggles, Smut, Soccer AU, Trans Male Character, Trans Nico di Angelo, ace polyamory, demigirl piper, soccer training, tags will increase with each chapter, therapist session, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: The boys are starting college! They join their new soccer team and Connor kinda blows up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment of Of cowboyboots and soccer is finally here! One year after the start of the first vol. This will be more domestic, not so much drama as last time but with more angst instead. Also smut, because yeah. 
> 
> I haven't completely finished the chapters so watch out for the tags people! They will grow with every chapter so if you have triggers, keep your eyes open, okay?
> 
> With that said, here we go!

They were finally on their way to New York. Will, Cecil, Connor and Mitchell were cramped together with their luggage into Connor’s tiny car. Secretly, Mitchell didn’t think Ruby would manage to stay alive all the way to New York, but he didn’t want to hurt Connor’s feelings by voicing that opinion out loud. After all, by now it was only one third of the way left. They had just pulled out from a diner where they had had lunch. Will was driving now. They had divided the driving into several parts with Mitchell starting, Connor in the middle and now Will since Cecil didn’t have a license. Now, Mitchell and Connor were in the back seat, squished in with the luggage when Connor got a malicious glint in his eyes. His hand, hidden from view from the front by the bags, started stroking Mitchell’s thigh. Higher and higher. Mitchell bit his lip and shifted in his seat, already feeling desire pool inside him. He looked at Connor with his eyebrows raised but Connor only smiled innocently at him and palmed him through his jeans. Mitchell bit back a moan, doing his best to disguise it as a cough. Will met his gaze in the mirror.

‘You okay back there? Not getting sick, are you? Would be a shame what with college starting and everything.’

‘I don’t think so, I just got something in my throat.’

‘I’ll get you in my throat later,’ Connor whispered so only Mitchell could hear. Mitchell’s breath hitched.

‘What was that, Con?’ Will asked.

‘I said he should have some water. You have any left in the cooler?’

Since the car wasn’t massive by any standards what so ever Cecil was using the cooler as a footrest. He somehow managed to squirm his legs up into the car seat and rummage around in it. He found a bottle and he passed it on to Mitchell.

‘Thank you _Connor_.’

‘You’re welcome, baby doll. See, I’ve got you. Are you feeling better?’ Connor cooed while Mitchell took a sip to keep up appearances towards the other two in the car.

‘I will when we get to New York and I can fuck your brains out for doing this,’ he whispered in Connor’s ear. Connor answered this by slipping his hand down Mitchell’s rather baggy cut-off jeans to run his thumb over the head of Mitchell’s already hard dick. Mitchell closed his eyes and shuddered. He felt Connor lean his head on his shoulder.

‘You’re killing me,’ he whispered.

‘But it feels good though.’

‘S.. so good. Oh…’ he moaned in the back of his throat when Connor gave him a stroke.

 

\--------------------------

 

They dropped Will and Cecil off with their stuff at Columbia where they would attend, together with Piper, and Mitchell drove the rest of the way to NYU. Connor kept stroking his thigh, but he had dialed down the PDA now when Mitchell was focused on driving.

They parked the car and went to get their keys. When they reached the counter Mitchell was still hard, and to be honest he did have a rather hard time focusing.

When Connor stated their names he was in for a surprise. He looked questioningly at Mitchell:

‘We’re sharing a room? How are we sharing a room? Do I have the best luck in the entire universe?’

‘Or a very foreseeing boyfriend,’ Mitchell smirked. ‘I figured since you can’t sleep without me and you’ll probably need a lot of tutoring, it would be easier if we shared a room. Also, I’m kind of weary about living with someone who doesn’t know my medical history… Not everyone’s as considerate as you’ve always been. I made an appeal to the office. However, they don’t know we’re dating, or they wouldn’t have allowed it, so shush for now.’

Connor nodded. They went back to the car to grab their luggage and go find their room. He couldn’t believe he was this lucky to get to have Mitchell for a boyfriend.

When the door finally closed behind them, Mitchell crashed their lips together, forcing his tongue into Connor’s mouth and proceeded to rip Connor’s t-shirt over his head. He was so fucking horny and had been for hours. His fucking bastard of a boyfriend had been teasing him through the last third of the car ride and now Mitchell was hard as a rock. His crotch was aching with unleashed desire. Connor wasn’t late to get with the program. He shoved Mitchell up against the wall and unbuttoned his pants. He fell to his knees as he pulled Mitchell’s jeans down. When Connor took him in his mouth Mitchell got dizzy.

‘Fuck, Con…’

‘We will, in a minute,’ Connor smirked.

‘I fucking hope so. You owe me after today. Tease.’

Connor sucked his cheeks in and it was all Mitchell could do not to come right away. He grabbed Connor by his curls and tugged. Connor moaned around his dick and Mitchell could feel the vibrations. It was all he could do to not come right there but he wanted to do it inside his boyfriend. He pushed Connor off him and headed for the bed. Since the bed wasn’t made yet he simply threw a sheet on it and laid down on his back, naked. Connor made a detour to one of the backpacks for some lube and tossed it to Mitchell. Mitchell poured it in his hand and gestured for Connor to come join him. He climbed onto his boyfriend and Mitchell reached behind him to start prepping. Connor buried his face in Mitchell’s neck and moaned when Mitchell slipped his fingers inside him.

‘Think you’re ready?’ Mitchell whispered after a little while.

‘Yeah.’

‘Sit down, then.’

Connor pushed up on his knees and sunk down onto Mitchell’s dick.

‘Oh god.’

‘You’re amazing, Connor. You feel amazing.’

‘Want me to ride you?’

Mitchell’s eyes widened.

‘Please,’ he panted. So Connor did. Slowly, at first, so he made himself moan with every push down but quickly faster and faster until he was moaning as soon as he moved because he found his own prostate. When Mitchell felt that he was about to finish he flipped them around so Connor was on his back and he could fuck him hard into the mattress and make him come screaming.

Afterwards they laid on the tangled sheet and panted. Their room was a mess since they had just dropped everything on the floor to fuck. A few boxes, some suitcases and clothes. Connor looked around at everything.

‘So this is our home, huh?’

‘I guess,’ Mitchell mumbled into his neck.

‘We should probably make something out of it.’

‘I guess.’

‘Or we could just cuddle for now and… finish up in the morning.’

‘Now you’re finally making some sense.’

 

\-------------------------

 

They didn’t really get any time to settle in comfortably because it was only their third day when it was time to have the first soccer practice. The boys had had a busy morning unpacking since they didn’t get any of that done the previous day either. They had been doing other things.

Each other, mainly.

‘Do you think you’ll like it?’ Connor asked on the way to the practice.

Mitchell shrugged.

‘I guess. If it’s any better than the facilities we had at our old school, I’ll love it.’

‘Those were terrible.’

‘They were fucking awful,’ Mitchell said and shoved his boyfriend.

‘I feel weird not telling people we’re dating, though. I love telling people I’m dating you,’ Connor said.

‘Well… I don’t think it’s a problem telling other students we’re a couple because I don’t think anyone would be petty enough to rat us out to administration, but…’ He glanced away and shuffled his feet a little.

‘Are you nervous about the gay thing?’ Connor asked and poked him in the side.

‘Why are you always calling it “the gay thing”?’ Mitchell asked back.

Connor shrugged.

‘I’m just a little weary, is all. What if… what if these guys don’t like gays? We’re changing and showering together.’

Connor stopped and grabbed Mitchell by the upper arms.

‘You never cared about that earlier. What’s wrong baby doll?’

Mitchell sighed.

‘Just nerves, I guess my anxiety’s acting up. I’m sorry sweetie. It’s just… these past days with you have been so great and I’d hate it if anything ruined that. Like… like homophobic teammates maybe.’

‘Hey, don’t be. I love you, I just want to comfort you is all. Now, I have two suggestions. Either we walk in there holding hands, and be as gay as we possibly can or we go stealth for a while and test the waters. Your choice.’

‘The problem with stealth is it might be hard coming out later,’ Mitchell said. ‘If we take them by surprise in the beginning they might not dare to say anything.’

‘My thought exactly. So, what’ll be baby doll?’

Mitchell drew a deep breath and grabbed Connor by the hand, then they walked like that into the gymnasium.

The locker room was almost empty, which wasn’t really surprising seeing how they had been early. Connor was always really early or really late, depending on how distracted he became on the way. Four other boys their own age were in there. One of them, a blond, gazed up when they entered. He looked them over, almost like he was sizing them up, and Connor felt Mitchell’s grasp on his hand harden. He squeezed his boyfriend’s hand in return. The guy got up and walked up to them. When he reached them he smiled and extended his hand at Connor, seeing how Mitchell’s right hand was occupied with Connor’s left. Connor took the hand and shook it.

‘Hi, guys. I take it you’re the newbies I’ve been promised. I’m Lee, the captain of this ship.’

‘Connor. This is Mitchell.’

Still not entirely comfortable letting go of his life-line, Mitchell offered Lee a small wave. Lee just smiled at him.

‘Nice to meet you guys. The coach has been going on and on and on about you two for months. Apparently he’s been going to your games a couple of times. Texas, right?’

‘Yup,’ Connor said, popping the p. ‘Although this one is from New York to begin with. He only went to our school for a year.’

‘And now you’re back,’ Lee said and eyed the shorter boy. ‘Why on earth did you go to Texas for a year?’

‘My mom got a job in the sheriff’s department and we moved but I already had the scholarship here so I begged them to let me stay. No such luck.’

‘I bet you’re happy about that now, huh?’ Lee said and nodded towards Connor. Mitchell blushed.

‘Yeah…’

‘Alright, these are your lockers. Unfortunately not next to each other but that can’t be helped. We assign them as they get empty. Your uniforms should be in there and… well I guess that’s it for now. Get changed and we’ll go meet the coach.’

The coach was taking notes on a clip-board and didn’t look up until they were right by his side. Mitchell felt a little intimidated. The man was even taller than Connor and three times as wide. He was wearing a white t-shirt which was stretched across his chest to what looked like breaking point. He didn’t look at Lee until the boy cleared his throat.

‘Your wonder boys are here,’ Lee said and gestured rather unnecessarily towards Connor and Mitchell. The coach lit up.

‘Ah! Stoll, Doe, great. Welcome to NYU. I’m your coach. You can call me Coach Carl.’ He waved his little whistle around before he hung it around his neck. ‘I see your ankle is much better now, Doe.’

Mitchell frowned at him.

‘Oh, I was there at your last game. The one you couldn’t play. I was actually kind of upset about that because I’d been hoping that you’d be on the field when this one,’ he said and pointed at Connor, ‘finally broke his own record. That was just as much your accomplishment as it was his.’

‘Finally someone said it,’ Connor said. He was kind of upset that he always got all the credit for that but no one mentioned that Mitchell was the one who had made it happen.

‘Credit is given where credit is due,’ Coach Carl said. ‘What happened to that ankle anyway? I was praying it wasn’t broken, because that would have made life difficult for us this fall. I see now it was most likely sprained?’

‘Yeah,’ Mitchell said and scratched the back of his neck. Coach Carl eyed him.

‘Don’t tell me it was one of those stupid drunken injuries.’

‘Actually… I got kidnapped and when the police came the guy wanted to disappear and take me with him but it was dark and my eyesight’s really fucking crappy so I stepped in a hole and fell.’

Coach Carl seemed to ponder this fact for a moment, before he said:

‘I hope to god you’re wearing contacts now.’ Mitchell stared at him for a few moments, then he nodded slowly. ‘Good! Let’s get to work then. Five laps around the field. Lee, show the way.’

The rest of the team had joined them one by one during their talk with the coach and now they started jogging around the field. Lee had been doing his best to hold his laughter in at Connor and Mitchell’s confused expressions during their talk with Coach Carl. Now he let it out.

‘Fletcher, if you can laugh you aint running fast enough!’ Coach Carl called from the bleachers.

‘Sorry, coach!’ Lee called out. ‘You have to excuse the coach,’ Lee said to them as they jogged. ‘He’s a… practical man.’

‘He didn’t even look phased when Mitchell mentioned being kidnapped,’ Connor said.

‘Nope. The only thing of importance in _that_ sentence was the mention of needing glasses.’

‘Wow. I honestly never thought I’d meet someone with worse social skills than myself,’ Connor muttered.

‘What’s your diagnose?’ Lee asked.

‘ADHD with severe hyperactivity,’ Connor said.

‘That’s why you’re so jumpy.’ It was more of a statement than an actual question.

Mitchell and Connor both nodded.

Once they had completed a lap Connor asked Lee if that was the way the other laps would go. Lee said yes. Connor looked apologetically at Mitchell who just smiled at his boyfriend.

‘Go on,’ Mitchell said.

‘Thanks, babe.’

So Connor set his usual pace and left them behind.

‘There’s no way he can keep that speed up for four more laps,’ one of the guys commented right behind Mitchell.

‘Watch him,’ Mitchell said smiling.

Connor didn’t just keep his speed up, he did what he usually did back home and ran the five required laps, then he joined the others for the last lap because he had rounded them once already. Coach Carl whistled when they stopped in front of him.

‘Why don’t the rest of y’all have ADHD? Seems useful.’ he questioned. Lee shook his head and rolled his eyes. ‘Alright. I’m going to go over a few strategies with Lee and new mister center midfielder here,’ he said and pointed at Mitchell. The rest of y’all know what you’re going to do. Make sure the new kid feels welcome.’

A guy with long, black dreadlocks nudged Connor in the shoulder and he followed the rest of them over to where two guys were placing orange cones on the grass. The guy introduced himself as CJ.

‘It’s a passing exercise. Look,’ CJ said. Connor could see the pattern they were using. He nodded. They did that for a while before one of them called water brake and everyone sat down to drink. Lee, Mitchell and Coach Carl were still looking busy. CJ jutted his chin towards Mitchell.

‘So is he your boyfriend or something?’

Connor eyed CJ for a moment before he said:

‘Yeah. For almost a year now.’

‘Cool. I wish mine played. He comes to the games though, but he doesn’t get it. He’s lucky he’s cute.’

Connor laughed. CJ smirked at him.

‘Honestly though, it feels good to not be alone anymore. In the team, I mean.’

‘I get the feeling. Until _he_ came along, I was alone for years,’ Connor said. ‘Not just the team, either, school as a whole. How did you guess we were dating? You weren’t in the locker room when we arrived.’

CJ shrugged.

‘Guess I recognize my mutuals. There’s something about the way you two interact. Also, I totally heard you call him babe earlier. Kinda figured.’

Connor laughed.

‘I should have known.’ He looked from the coach to CJ and then back again, like he suddenly realized something. ‘Is _he_ your dad?’

CJ looked shocked, then he said:

‘Are you guessing that because of matching skin color, Texas-boy?’

Connor huffed.

‘Dude, _you_ could’ve been white, he black and I would still have guessed he was your dad. You literally have the same face. Also, I’m willing to bet my skinny white butt that CJ stands for Carl-something.’

CJ laughed.

‘Yeah, you’re right. In a white-ass team like this I just love making that joke. Sorry. He’s my dad and yes, I realize we have the same face.’

‘And what does the J stand for?’

‘Jonas…’ he muttered.

Connor’s eyes glistened.

‘Carl Jonas? Your name is _Carl Jonas_?’

‘What can I say? Dad does have a sense of humor. He doesn’t look it, but he does.’

At this point, when the season had barely begun, they could afford to take it a little easy so they played a match for fun and then hit the showers. Mitchell had left his water bottle over by the bench where he and the coach had been sitting so he went to get it while the others filed into the locker room.

Connor was getting undressed when his eyes suddenly widened. Lee was watching him and wondering what had gotten him so upset when Connor suddenly stomped up to one of the guys who were sitting at the bench in front of his locker eating something out of a small plastic bag. It looked kind of funny because Connor was wearing only boxers and his knee high socks. He looked down at the guy.

‘Are those peanuts?’

The guy named Christian looked up at him with a puzzled face.

‘Yeah. I always have them after a training session. Want some?’

He held out the bag to Connor who slapped it out of his hand. It flew in a wide arc and hit the wall a few feet away with a thud. Christian frowned up at him:

‘What the fuck dude?’

Connor pointed angrily at the sign on the bulletin board. A crooked smirk was playing on Lee’s lips now. This was amusing. Connor, on the other hand, was getting red in the face from how angry he was.

‘What does that sign say!?’

Christian just shrugged. CJ looked at the sign and suddenly understood why Connor was so upset. He put his hand on Connor’s shoulder.

‘I’ll go tell him to wait outside.’

‘Thanks,’ Connor said through gritted teeth. Christian was watching him, still with a puzzled look on his face. Lee was still watching from his own locker, arms crossed over his chest and now an amused look on his face. He wanted to see how much spunk there was in Connor before he intervened. Christian could take it.

 

\---------------------------

 

CJ got out just in time to stop Mitchell from going into the locker room.

‘Dude, you need to stay right here,’ he said.

Mitchell looked over CJ’s shoulder as he heard Connor’s upset voice in the locker room.

‘Someone didn’t read the sign?’ he asked. CJ nodded.

‘Connor is tearing him a good one as we speak. Figured he needed to get it out of his system so I offered to stop you while he did that.’

‘Nice one. He does need to get it out of his system or I would never have heard the fucking end of it.’ Mitchell’s eyebrows shot up in his forehead as he heard Connor yell something profane from the locker room: ‘Wow, it must be _really_ bad if he’s swearing. He never uses words like that.’

CJ chuckled.

‘He sure loves you.’

‘Yeah, well, that goes both ways,’ Mitchell said and blushed. He glanced at CJ who said:

‘Hey, don’t worry. I’ve got a boyfriend of my own. His name is Andy. Actually it’s _Andrew_ , he hates it when I call him Andy.’

Mitchell visibly relaxed.

‘Have you guys been together long?’

‘Not really,’ CJ said. ‘I met him during the summer. He had moved here a couple of months in advance to try and get a part time job before everyone else. He’s smart like that. It was at the convenient store close to my dad’s apartment and before I moved to the dorms I used to shop there all the time. Mainly because the new sales clerk was so freaking cute. We got to talking and I invited him to come watch a game I played with my summer team. He did, and afterwards I took him out for dinner. He confessed he didn’t have a clue about sports at all and he had only showed up because I asked him.’

Mitchell laughed.

‘I moved from New York to Connor’s tiny shit-hole of a town in Texas my senior year of high school and imagine my surprise when he told me he had a scholarship at the same university that I had. I mean, what are the odds, really?’

CJ nodded.

‘I dunno, we just kind of grew into a relationship. I liked him for so long before I dared to do anything about it because he was my best friend and I was scared that if he didn’t like me back I would lose my friend. When I finally got the guts to kiss him and he responded positively I wished I had done it earlier.’

‘It’s hard though, isn’t it? I mean… having the guts to go for it with another guy that may or may not be into guys. There’s like, either you get a kiss back or a punch in the face.’

‘Tell me about it. I knew he was gay, but I was terrified nonetheless. I can’t even imagine kissing someone on the odd chance that they…’ he cut himself off because Connor was exiting the locker room.

 


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets a new therapist and meets some of Mitchell's extended family. You also get a glimpse of CJ's boyfriend.

‘I’ll ask you again, _what does the sign say_?’ Connor asked, his fists balled at his sides. Christian looked at the sign and then back to Connor.

‘I have no fucking clue, dude.’

Connor’s face darkened.

‘I’m dyslexic to the point where I can’t even spell my own name right and _I_ know what that fucking sign says!’ Connor yelled into his face.

Lee was standing next to him now, putting a hand on his shoulder.

‘Connor, breathe. We don’t want any bloodshed.’

Connor looked at him and Lee realized the younger boy had tears in his eyes.

‘He could have killed him,’ he whispered.

Lee nodded. He had gotten the picture pretty fast. Of course he had read the sign, and he always insisted on his guys keeping an eye on the bulletin board.

‘Someone almost did, once, didn’t they?’ he quietly asked Connor who just nodded. Lee turned to his teammates and put on his captain-voice when he said: ‘How many times have I told you guys to keep track of the bulletin board? Huh? Now we almost had a fatal accident because one of you didn’t. This is the deal: Mitchell suffers from air-borne peanut allergy. He could die from being in the same room as them. According to Connor here, he almost did once. I will _not_ have one of his team-mates send him to a hospital, you hear? Show some fucking respect. And also, rest assured that if either one of you incapacitates one of this team’s most important players the coach will _not_ be merciful. I hope everyone learned their lesson here.’ He turned back to Connor. ‘Take your bags and go meet him outside. I’ll get this mess cleaned up.’ Lee wiped the tears that had spilled over onto Connor’s cheeks and gently shoved Connor in the direction of Mitchell’s locker. Connor made a show of washing his hands before he got dressed, grabbed the bags and went out on the field.

CJ and Mitchell were sitting on the grass, talking when Connor exited the locker room. He slung the bags on the ground and sat down next to Mitchell before he kissed him. Mitchell seemed to have forgotten his previous anxiety because he kissed him back, rather hungrily.

‘Guys, I’m right here,’ CJ said and smirked at them.

‘I’m sorry,’ Mitchell said. ‘I just like it when he gets all protective.’

CJ nodded. Mitchell furrowed his brow when Connor sniffled.

‘Hey babe, have you been crying?’ Connor nodded into the grass. Mitchell booped him on the nose with his index finger. ‘Hey, babe. Come on, none of that now?’

Connor wiped his nose on the hem of his t-shirt and blushed.

‘You know I always do that when I get really angry,’ he mumbled.

‘I know, but I’m okay now. Nothing happened.’

‘You could’ve…’

‘ _Nothing happened_. You made sure of that. You and CJ. Babe, we’re all fine. I love you, let it go now.’

Connor sighed and nuzzled his face in the crook of Mitchell’s neck. Mitchell smiled down at him as he put his arm around his shoulder, then he gave CJ a look that made sure he understood that if he ever told anyone, he was a dead man. CJ was fairly sure Mitchell not only _could_ kill him, but was resourceful enough to hide his body somewhere it would never be found. He was both impressed and a little scared of this rather tiny guy.

When the three of them left the field CJ lit up and excused himself, then he jogged over to a red-headed boy with glasses who was sitting on the grass, reading a book. Mitchell and Connor watched as CJ basically lifted the short boy in the air when he helped him get to his feet and then plant a kiss on him. The boy frowned and wiped his glasses afterwards, but CJ only kissed him again and this time the boy smiled widely up at him.

‘They’re cute,’ Connor said.

‘Come on, cutie, we need to shower those peanuts off of you.’

‘Are you going to wash me?’ Connor asked hopefully.

‘You’re impossible,’ Mitchell said smiling. ‘Of course I am.’

 

\----------------------

 

It was week two when both Mitchell and Connor realized Connor was long overdue with finding himself a therapist. Connor had been moody and not quite himself the last few days. He had snapped at Mitchell and Mitchell had actually started crying because despite how bad Connor felt _that_ had never happened before and when Mitchell didn’t want to talk to Connor afterwards he decided it was best to leave him alone for a little while. Now Mitchell was lying on his side in their bed when Connor got back from his run. He was finally able to think again and was more than ready to apologize. He sat down on the bedside and gently stroked Mitchell’s back.

‘Baby doll can you turn around, please?’

Mitchell didn’t move. He sniffled and hid his face in his hands. Connor sighed and went to take a shower. When he came back out and had gotten dressed Mitchell still hadn’t moved. He sat down on the bed again.

‘So okay you don’t need to say anything but I want to apologize so can you please, _please_ at least look at me while I do that?’

Mitchell sighed and turned around. He had clearly been crying. Connor’s stomach got cold. There weren’t a lot of things that could make his tough-as-nails boyfriend cry normally and now _he_ had. It felt awful.

‘Look, I’m really, really sorry I snapped at you, baby doll. I love you so much and I hate the fact that I made you cry. I’m sorry.’ Connor sighed and shifted in his seat. ‘Look, I’m not going to do the obvious thing and blame the ADHD because we both know I’m old enough to take responsibility for my own actions and I also want you to know that I called the therapist that Lenherr recommended today and she agreed to see me in a week. I know I’ve been behaving like a little bitch and you don’t deserve that but college is hard on me and I… I don’t really know what I’m doing, Mitch. The only reason I haven’t curled up into a little ball of anxiety is you and that kind of scares me because if I didn’t have you I wouldn’t be able to be here. What if you get sick of my attention deficit disordered ass and realize that you can do better? I’m sorry I took out my insecurities and shit on you, I didn’t mean to, it just happened.’

Mitchell looked up at him. He had taken his glasses off when he was crying so he couldn’t see his boyfriend clearly but he could feel that Connor was really worried and distressed. He sat up and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

‘Why would I ever get sick of you or your ass?’ He asked.

‘I… because I’m the ADHD poster boy of the year. Every year.’

‘But that’s one of the reasons I love you so much.’ When Connor looked really confused Mitchell explained. ‘Look, the ADHD is part of you and your personality, and I love you, so obviously I love the ADHD too, right?’

‘Uhm… I’m not following.’

‘Okay, look at it this way. I’ve never known you without your diagnoses, right?’

‘Right.’

‘So I have nothing to compare you to. To me, this is you and I love you. It’s as simple as that. I got sad because you snapped at me, yeah, and I know you didn’t mean to, it’s just… It’s never happened before and I got scared that you’d gotten tired of me or something.’

Connor pressed their foreheads together.

‘How could I ever?’

‘I can give you a couple of reasons.’

‘Look at us being all self-deprecating.’

Mitchell gave out a soft chuckle, then he leaned up and gently stroke Connor’s temple.

‘When it gets really bad… what’s it like in there?’

Connor ducked his head. No one who wasn’t either family or a therapist had ever asked him that before. He thought hard about it before he answered:

‘Imagine… you know how every house has a drawer in the kitchen that’s like the junk drawer, right?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Well, if _your_ mind is that drawer, then _mine_ is the size of the trunk of a car, but still full of stuff and… when you open it to try and get to the stuff you need, all this other shit keeps spilling out. Maybe you’re reaching for the spare tire but all you find are used candy wrappers. When it gets really bad, it’s like trying to organize it while being on a trampoline. From the second floor of a building. Am I even making sense right now or is this all just ADHD-rambling to you?’ Connor asked, because Mitchell stared at him.

‘That was a weird description, but I think I get it.’

Mitchell kissed Connor on the tip of his nose, then on his cheek and then on his other cheek. Connor wrapped his arms around Mitchell’s waist and pulled him into his lap. Mitchell rested his head on Connor’s shoulder.

‘I love you,’ Connor mumbled into his hair.

‘I love you.’

 

\----------------------------

 

‘So, Connor, care to tell me a little bit about yourself?’

He looked at his supposed new therapist.

‘What do you want to know?’

‘Well, you’ve been seeing Dr. Lenherr for a while and he referred you to me, am I correct?’

He nodded.

‘Well, then why don’t you start by telling me why you went to see him in the first place?’

‘Because I had to. The school kind of forced it onto me. I have ADHD. The… the bad kind,’ Connor mumbled.

‘And how does it manifest itself?’

Connor had started tapping with his fingers on his thigh. Some melody which had gotten stuck in his head that morning. She was watching him closely.

‘Well… I’m hyperactive, obviously. Uhm…’ He looked down on his fingers. ‘There’s that… which I do rather frequently.’

She nodded.

‘My head’s scattered, I get sidetracked real easy. I have to set alarms on my phone to remind me of things or have my boyfriend remind me. He’s one of those people who have his shit together.’

‘Do you get overwhelmed or do you multitask?’

He shook his head.

‘I can’t handle more than one thing at a time or I shut down.’

‘Do you hyper focus on things?’

‘Yeah, but mostly useless stuff.’

‘Useless stuff?’

‘Yeah, like… never school.’

‘Uh-huh.’ She looked at him for a while before she said: ‘This boyfriend of yours, would you like to talk about him?’

‘Mitchell? Uhm, sure. What do you want to know?’

‘Start with how the two of you met.’

‘He transferred to my high school senior year. We became best friends really fast, like our first day. He has disabilities too, but physical ones. His dad was abuse of his mom when she was pregnant so he was born sick. He’s almost blind, he has next to no immune system and he’s allergic to a lot of things, like peanuts. I saved him once by stabbing him in his thigh with his epi-pen when his throat closed up. He’s really smart though, always gets the best grades.’

‘How about you?’

‘No, I’m heavily dyslexic.’

‘That doesn’t necessarily mean you’re not smart.’

‘Mitchell says the same thing.’

She smiled.

‘Mitchell sounds like a clever guy. Did Lenherr tell you I specialize in attention deficit disorders?’

‘No.’

‘Well, I do, and I would very much like to take you on as a patient. I think you would benefit from seeing me regularly.’

‘Thanks. I really do need to see someone. I saw Lenherr weekly for years and these past three weeks without a therapist has been tough. I’ve… felt on edge all the time. I lashed out at Mitchell a week ago for no reason what so ever.’

‘Did you apologize?’

‘Yeah. All night because I felt so bad I couldn’t sleep. Which meant I kept him up, too and then I felt bad about _that_ too _._ I’ve never felt so bad about myself ever. I think he forgave me because he knows I’ve been having a particularly bad week but I still feel terrible.’

‘If he knows what you’re battling with and he’s forgiven you then you don’t need to feel guilty.’

Connor nodded.

‘So, do you want me to book you a standing weekly appointment, Connor?’

‘Yeah, I think that’s best.’

‘Then we’ll continue this next week. This time slot is yours now. I’ll see you in a week.’

He got up and shook her hand. When he came out into the waiting room Mitchell was sitting on a couch with a giant box beside him. Connor found himself smiling widely.

‘Hey! You came.’

‘I told you I would, didn’t I?’

Connor sat down beside him and kissed him on the cheek. Mitchell smiled.

‘Yeah, but I figured after me acting like a complete dick…’

‘Yes, and do you remember what I told you once about dicks?’ Mitchell said. Connor chuckled.

‘Right…’

Mitchell continued:

‘Hey, that was days ago, we’re cool. I know you’ve been feeling overwhelmed these past weeks and I get it. I do too. But you look like you’re feeling better today.’

‘I do. She decided to take me on as a patient. I can come here once a week now. That’s a weight off my shoulders and yours, too I imagine. What’s in the box?’

‘I’m not sure exactly. Your mom sent me a text saying she sent us a care package. I suppose this is it. I just picked it up on my way here.’

‘Why didn’t she text me about it?’

‘Maybe because she knew you’d have a thousand other things on your mind and didn’t need to remember picking this up as well.’

Connor smiled. He stood up and grabbed the box.

‘Alright, let’s go home and open it then.’

The care package consisted of instant noodles, a water boiler kettle, some tea and her homemade cookies. She had also packed some paper towels and a shitload of instant soup. There were also paper cups, lids and plastic utensils. The boys were kind of impressed. On top of everything was a note.

 

_Hi boys._

_Hope this helps out. I know you like soup at least. Don’t worry Mitch, the cookies are dairy free. Don’t let Connor have too many at once or he WILL get hyperactive._

_Love you both_

_Andrea_

 

Connor huffed.

‘I _know_ I’m not supposed to eat that much sugar in one sitting. Duh, mom.’

Mitchell smirked and kissed him.

‘She worries. It’s her job.’

‘I guess.’

‘You will once you get kids.’

Connor laughed.

‘If they’re anything like me, yeah I will.’

‘I pity the poor soul who has to raise a family with you.’

Connor raised an eyebrow and smirked at Mitchell.

‘Well, if nothing drastically changes, that will be you, so kudos.’

‘Fuck, you’re right,’ Mitchell muttered.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

After their first game someone was waiting for Mitchell outside the locker room when he and Connor exited. Connor didn’t recognize the man, but Mitchell squealed and threw himself around the neck of him. The man laughed and hugged him back.

‘Why didn’t you tell me you’d be here?’ Mitchell asked the man.

‘I wanted to surprise you. Your mom asked me to look after you and I couldn’t miss your first game, now could I?’

Mitchell turned towards Connor and waved him over.

‘Connor, sweetie, this is my uncle Tomas. The one… the one my mom mentioned.’

Connor nodded and recalled the night Sandra first told them about Ken, Mitchell’s birth father. She had said something about sharing an apartment with a friend of hers. Connor lit up and offered the older man his hand.

‘Hi. I’m Connor.’

‘So you’re Connor. Boy, have I heard a lot about you. Sandra just keeps going on and on and on…’

Connor looked into the grass and blushed. Mitchell took his hand to comfort him a little. He knew how hard it was for Connor to take compliments.

‘You guys did great out there. Nice scores you did, all three of them.’

‘Thanks,’ Connor mumbled.

‘I was wondering if I could take you guys to dinner? I know it’s kinda last minute but there’s this really great diner just a couple of blocks away.’

‘Sure!’ Mitchell said happily. Connor nodded and allowed Mitchell to pull him along by the hand while he was quietly listening to their conversation.

When they had ordered their food and Connor had excused himself to use the bathroom Tomas worriedly looked at Mitchell.

‘He doesn’t like me much, does he?’

‘Who, Connor?’

‘Yeah. He hasn’t said anything and he refuses to look at me.’

‘He… he doesn’t respond well to praise,’ Mitchell said. ‘You made him self-conscious and when people he doesn’t know praise him he doesn’t know how to react.’

‘Oh… I’m sorry.’

‘It’s okay. I’m gonna go talk to him and make sure he’s okay before our dinner gets here. Do you mind?’

‘Not at all.’

Mitchell found Connor splashing his face with cold water. He leaned his back against the sink until Connor had wiped his face dry and looked at him.

‘I’m sorry,’ Connor said.

‘No, don’t be. I know how you are and I told him.’

Mitchell took two steps forward and enveloped Connor in a hug. He took a few steadying  breaths in Mitchell’s neck before he pulled back.

‘Ready to go have your dinner?’

‘Yeah. Thanks.’

Tomas didn’t comment on his absence when they returned and after a few minutes Connor found himself talking to the man as if he’d known him for years. Mitchell later told him Tomas had that effect on people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets his first test back and Mitchell realizes he needs more help with this college thing than earlier anticipated. No worries, this boy is a master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's saturday morning where I'm at and you get an early update because my mom is coming to visit me tomorrow so  
> A: I have to clean the place up.  
> B: I don't want to spend my sunday night on Ao3 when she's only here for a night. First thing, rude, second I value my mom and want to spend time with her.  
> C:I also have to build my bed because somehow I don't think she'll be okay with me sleeping on the couch just because I'm too lazy to put the thing together. 
> 
> With that info out of the way, this is a warning for mentions of attempted suicide and mental health issues. This one's a really angsty chapter. Consider yourself warned.

Connor came into their room and threw a stack of papers on their desk. Then he sat down on the side of the bed where Mitchell lounged, reading through his homework, and ran his fingers through his knotted hair. Mitchell closed the book and sat up to rub Connor’s back.

‘Was that your test?’

Connor nodded. His eyes were trained on the floor.

‘I take it that it didn’t go too well.’

Connor shook his head.

‘Can I have a look at it?’

Connor nodded. Mitchell grabbed the test and looked through it. He had failed miserably. Most of the questions weren’t even answered and a lot of the one’s who were had been misread or the answer wasn’t readable or made no sense.

‘What happened? You knew this stuff like the back of your hand.’

‘That’s what sucks,’ Connor whispered. ‘I… panicked. I haven’t panicked since junior year of high school. You…’ he sighed and finally mustered enough courage to look at his boyfriend. ‘You weren’t there,’ he mumbled. ‘I can’t function without you.’

Mitchell tugged at his sleeve so he laid down in bed beside him. Mitchell tangled their legs together and wrapped his arms around Connor’s torso so Connor could hide his face in Mitchell’s chest.

‘You know what, sweetie? Tomorrow, you and I are going to go talk to the student counselor because you can’t take written exams. There has to be another way and I swear to God I will find it.’

‘Thank you.’ It was barely more than a sob.

 

\-----------------------------

 

When Connor had fallen asleep that night, earlier than he ever had out of sheer mental exhaustion, Mitchell grabbed his phone and went out to the common room to call Connor’s parents. Andrea answered.

‘Stoll.’

‘Hi, Andrea, it’s Mitchell.’

‘Mitchell! How are you? How’s Con… has anything happened?’

‘No, he’s good, we’re both good. Just… he’s struggling. He got his first test back today and without going into specifics, let’s just say it wasn’t pretty. He’s feeling really overwhelmed and self-deprecating about it so I want to help him.’

‘You’re beautiful, aren’t you? What can I do?’

Mitchell could feel his cheeks heating up and was kind of happy Connor’s mom couldn’t see him at this particular moment.

‘I figure there has to be a way to get him out of taking standardized tests, or maybe even have his tutor assist him with it, but I need to prove to them that he needs it and that this isn’t just him being lazy or something. I figured maybe you could email me his psych evaluations, maybe five years back or something, and make sure to include his latest one from where I started in his class?’

‘I’ll have Hermes bring them to work with him in the morning and you’ll have them by seven thirty. You know what, I’ll have him send over Connor’s grades for the past five years as well.’

‘Good. I want to prove to them that he’s actually really intelligent, just not good with pen and paper. Most of the questions, I think he misunderstood them but his answers were right on a few of them _if_ you speak Connor, which I do, but his professor’s don’t. I’m hoping they’ll let me sit with him and make sure he understands the questions and gives them answers that _they’ll_ understand.’

‘I’m not paying you enough for tutoring him, am I?’

‘Actually, you’re not paying me anything.’

Mitchell could almost hear the eye-roll in her voice when she said:

‘Right. Because you won’t let me.’

‘He’s my boyfriend. It doesn’t feel right.’

‘I know sweetie. I sent you another food package though. Should be there in a couple of days. I baked you some more cookies. Oh, I also put a gift certificate in there so the two of you can buy a winter coat each. It will be chilly soon enough and I don’t want you catching any colds. I know how easily _you_ get sick.’

‘Thank you Mrs. Stoll.’

‘Thank _you_ , honey. I’ll go tell Hermes he needs to send these papers in as soon as he gets to the office tomorrow.’

‘Thanks. I’ll talk to you later.’

 

\-----------------------------

 

They were sitting in the student counselor’s office. Connor was shifting in his seat and restlessly tapping on his thigh. He had woken up to a particularly bad day, after getting his test back yesterday he hadn’t even been surprised about that, and he hadn’t even wanted to leave the bed, let alone the dorm.

His boyfriend had forced him not only to shower but also to put on some nice clothes because they had a meeting. Connor knew this, of course, but he still wasn’t happy about going. He had begged Mitchell to go himself but Mitchell had been relentless.

Mitchell was going through the stack of papers that he had had Hermes and Andrea email him that very morning. Connor had no idea how prepared he was. He had stayed up last night after Connor had fallen asleep to do some research. Now, as the student counselor came and sat down in her desk he smiled his most charming smile at her, the one that he knew could give him pretty much anything he wanted, when she said:

‘And how can I help you boys?’

‘With this,’ Mitchell said and placed Connor’s failed test in front of her. She flipped through the pages and frowned.

‘What am I going to do with this?’

‘Just have a look. Looks rather sad, doesn’t it?’ Mitchell said. Connor blushed down into his lap. ‘This is his first test. As you can see it didn’t go very well.’

‘I can see that.’ She looked Connor over. ‘What’s your problem, honey?’

Connor mumbled something inaudible and shifted in his seat, his eyes carefully folded down onto the floor. It was one of those days when he really didn’t want to have _any_ human interaction and he was actually starting to get a little pissed at Mitchell for dragging him along. She cocked her head and looked at Mitchell instead.

‘He’s dyslexic and he has ADHD. It’s not a great combo for taking written tests in a room with a hundred other students.’

‘And who are you to him?’

‘I’m his tutor, among other things. I got him through senior year of high school with good enough grades to come here and I’ll be damned if I can’t get him through college too.’

‘Mhm?’

Mitchell had a feeling she knew _exactly_ what he was to Connor but she didn’t comment on it. He gave her the stack of papers in his hands. Connor actually looked rather curiously at them.

‘These are his last five psych evaluations, as done by the school appointed therapist through middle school and high school. These,’ he said and handed her another stack of papers, ‘are his grades from the same five year period. Notice how his mood, his temper and his grades started looking up when I came along senior year.’

‘I can see that. So what do you propose we do?’

‘In high school I made them allow him to take oral exams, except for English grammar, of course. Now, I realize that might not work in college, what with the added pressure on the professors, but I have another idea.’

‘Go on.’

‘I take his tests with him. You sit him down in a quiet room where he has no distractions and let me sit with him. He’s going to do his tests all by himself, I’ll only be there to make sure that he understands the questions correctly, which you can clearly see he cannot do himself, and I’ll also make sure his answer is readable and understandable to the professor, which you can _also_ see he’s not able to do himself. I will not influence his answers in any way, you can even place an administrator or something in there with us, hell you can film us for all I care, just allow this.’

‘And if we don’t?’

Mitchell fired off another one of those smiles that was both pretty but could be really intimidating at the same time as he said:

‘Then I’m going to remind you that this school is up for revision this year and I do _not_ think that you want the openly gay, heavily dyslexic, ADHD-diagnosed star player of the soccer team to fail his exams because his school can’t meet his special needs. It won’t. look. good.’

Connor just stared at him with his lips slightly parted as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The student counselor eyed Mitchell for a good few moments before she leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms over her chest and laughed. Yes, the woman actually laughed.

‘Oh, you’re good.’

Mitchell cocked his head.

‘I know.’

‘Okay. We’ll do this. I’ll even let him retake this sorry excuse for a test, as a test to see if this will really work. Right now. I’ll oversee it myself.’

‘Excellent,’ Mitchell smiled. Connor still just stared at the two of them. He had had no idea what his boyfriend had been planning and now he was speechless.

She went outside and returned within a minute with a blank copy of the test which she handed to Connor. He took it with shaking hands and put it on the desk. Mitchell started by reading him the first question, which Connor wrote down the answer to on the paper. With a quick look Mitchell had him erase and rewrite a few words and sentences so the answer would make sense, and then they continued on for the remainder of the test. It took them no more than an hour to complete it as Connor never once had to think about an answer, he knew them all by heart. The counselor-woman took the test and went to go see the professor who was supposed to correct it.

‘I’d be surprised if you didn’t ace that one,’ Mitchell said and took Connor’s hand.

‘This one felt so much better. How did you even pull this off? Where the heck did you get my… Oh. You called my parents?’

‘I did. Sorry, I was going to ask for your permission but you fell asleep so early and I didn’t want to wake you up. You were so upset last night, I figured you needed to rest, and... and I really wanted to make sure that I had all the ammo I needed.’

Connor’s voice was shaky when he asked:

‘So I take it you read through them?’

‘Yeah, I did. Again, sorry.’

Connor ran his fingers through his curly hair. Mitchell watched him anxiously. He wasn’t sure if Connor was about to blow up or deflate. He knew he had overstepped by reading Connor’s psych evaluations. Some of the things in there from the early years weren’t pretty. It had taken Connor a long time to learn how to handle his mental disabilities. After a while Connor sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes. Mitchell slung an arm around his shoulders and leaned in to whisper:

‘I’m glad you’re still here and doing better.’

‘Are you? Really?’ Connor asked the floor.

Mitchell pecked him on the cheek.

‘Of course. Never doubt that. Ever. I love you. I’m sorry I overstepped.’

‘No, you did it because you wanted to help me. I probably would have let you anyway. It’s just… I’m not proud of some of the things that are written in there.’

‘I know, I understand. I feel the same way about my medical journals.’

Connor let out a soft chuckle and Mitchell knew they were okay.

‘Yeah, I guess.’

‘Con, just…’

At that moment the student counselor came back with Connor’s test. She handed it to him with an A written on the front. A wide smile spread across Connor’s face.

‘We’ll continue this tactic,’ she said. ‘It seems to be working.’

Connor nodded, still looking with wide eyes at his test.

‘I will inform your professors at the start of each class and if you have any problems, come see me. I’ll tell them what the deal is. Also, I’m your _personal_ counselor now. Whatever you need, special needs wise, come see me. If I’m not here, leave your number in the mailbox and I’ll call you up.’

‘Thank you,’ Mitchell said.

She gave him a lopsided smile.

‘Just make sure he passes all of his classes,’ she said.

‘I’ve made it my personal mission,’ he said.

They left the office and went to get lunch which they had on a bench in the park. When the food was out Mitchell laid down on his back with his head in Connor’s lap. Connor combed Mitchell’s hair with his fingers. It was getting long again.

‘I’m so glad I have you. I wouldn’t be here without you.’

‘Me neither. Literally,’ Mitchell mumbled.

‘Have you decided yet what to do with the money from David?’

A year ago, a boy in Mitchell and Connor’s school had thrown an open bag of peanuts on Mitchell, as a joke. With his severe allergy, Mitchell had almost died. Connor had saved him, just in time. The boy had been court ordered to pay an indemnity to Mitchell, a rather large one, and Mitchell had spent the past few months trying to figure out what to use it for.

‘Yeah, I think so, actually.’

‘Yeah? What?’

‘I’m going to keep them in the bank for now, let them grow a little, and then, when I graduate and know where I want to work and all that, I’m going to buy a house or an apartment with them. I don’t think it will be enough to buy a whole place but I can always take a small loan to cover the rest. At least I won’t have to take a loan on the entire house.’

‘That is so you,’ Connor smiled. ‘Doing the right and mature thing.’

Mitchell sighed.

‘Am I really that fucking predictable?’

‘Yes. But that _is_ one of the things I love so much about you. You give me some stability.’

‘Yeah, stability is not your default mode.’

‘No, it definitely is not.’

‘So, are you feeling better about your upcoming tests now?’

Connor nodded.

‘And about me reading your files…?’

‘I guess it’s okay, I mean, it was for a good cause, I just… I guess I would have wanted to be prepared for it, you know. I don’t like to think about some of the things I did when I was younger, and I don’t particularly like that you know about them, even though I realize I probably would have had to tell you eventually.’

‘Do you want to talk about it?’

‘I… don’t know. Maybe.’

‘Let me know, okay? If you want to talk, we’ll talk. If not…’ Mitchell shrugged. ‘Look, all I want to say, what I was about to say in her office right before she came back, is that whatever I read about in your papers, it doesn’t change the way I see you. You’re still my Connor, you take such good care of me and you’re such a beautiful person, I… sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve you.’

‘Most of the time I feel like _I_ don’t deserve _you_. I can’t sit still, like, ever, my head overloads at least once every day, and I can’t read to save my life. While you’re the straight-A student and you’re so laid back and cool and intelligent. That you even manage to teach me anything without blowing up, you’re amazing. Why would you _not_ deserve me?’

‘Because I’m sick like, all the time. For one third of the year I’m holed up indoors because of hay fever, except for soccer practice. I can’t go out to the movies, or bowling or anything like that without the risk of ending up in the hospital, I can’t see… I have a shitload of anxiety and I have _the_ crappiest immune system, if someone as much as sneezes in my general direction I’m out for a week. While you’re the healthiest person I know. You’re never sick, even with taking care of me you never seem to catch what I have, and you _always_ take care of me. All the time. It doesn’t matter how sick I am, you’re always there.’

‘So all in all, together, we make one somewhat functioning human being.’

Mitchell smiled faintly.

‘Yeah. I guess we do.’

Connor gazed into nothing for a while, before he said, really quiet so Mitchell barely heard him:

‘I swallowed an entire bottle of Travis’ sleeping pills. I thought about cutting myself first, and I tried it a few times, but I couldn’t make myself pierce the skin. I just wanted to sleep so badly, to never have to wake up to another day of being the disturbed kid with the diagnoses. To just get some peace for once.’

Mitchell reached up and traced the outline of Connor’s jaw with his fingers. Connor continued:

‘I thought when they started with my evaluations, it would kill my parents. They had already gone through it with Travis a couple of years earlier, and now it was my turn. My poor mom and dad couldn’t make even _one_ normal son. Travis was five when he started seeing the therapist, I was six. We were too much alike. I _so_ wanted to be perfect for them, but I couldn’t. A six year old shouldn’t think about stuff like that. It only got worse as I grew older. I was fourteen when I…’ His voice cracked. Mitchell laced their fingers together and waited silently for him to continue. ‘Travis had had trouble sleeping, on account of being hyper active and his therapist had prescribed him sleeping pills. I swallowed the whole bottle and passed out on the couch. Fortunately, or unfortunately for me at the time, I started throwing up in my sleep and then dad came home early from work and he found me. I was still breathing, obviously, and with all the vomiting he realized directly that something was wrong so I was rushed to the hospital to have my stomach pumped. I cried when I woke up because I realized I had failed. I couldn’t even take my own life and do it right.’

Mitchell sat up and put his arms around his boyfriend. Connor was openly crying now.

On a bench. In the park.

Connor didn’t even care, he curled up in Mitchell’s lap and hid his face in his boyfriend’s knitted rainbow scarf. Mitchell kept stroking his back and cooing in his ear. When Connor didn’t have any tears left he sighed and pulled back. Mitchell wiped his cheeks and smiled at him.

‘You know I love you, right?’

Connor nodded.

‘Good boy. Do you want to go home or do you want to go to Starbucks? I’ll buy you a hot chocolate for ace-ing your test.’

‘Starbucks. If we go home I’ll just continue to feel sorry for myself.’

‘We can stay out all day if you like? I still have some sights left to show you.’

‘Yes, please.’

They walked a couple of blocks to the nearest Starbucks and ordered. Connor’s mom had read an article about how people with ADHD should avoid dairy as much as possible so he ordered his to be made of soy. It actually kind of helped to not have dairy, he didn’t know _how_ it worked, only that it did. Maybe it was just placebo, but if placebo worked Connor was all for it. Mitchell had his with dairy free milk. When they got out on the street Mitchell had a mouthful of his and frowned.

‘It tastes funny.’

‘Funny how?’

‘Like… shit, I think they mixed the cups up. We need to go back inside, I have to throw this up or I’ll be scratching my skin off in a couple of hours.’

‘Go use their bathroom, I’ll talk to them.’

‘You don’t have to. We can just switch cups.’

Connor pulled his shoulders up and shook his head.

‘No! I’m angry now and I have to tell someone. Otherwise you’ll have to find another way to calm me down or I’m going to have an ADHD overload.’

‘Promise me no physical force.’

Connor sighed and clenched his fists.

‘Okay. I promise. But they need to be told they messed up.’

‘Yeah, sure.’

Mitchell waved dismissively at him before he disappeared into the bathroom and Connor stalked up to the counter. The clerk looked at him nervously.

‘Is something the matter?’

‘You can say that again. You should be really glad my boyfriend has probably _the_ best taste buds in history because you mixed our orders up and he’s _really_ allergic to soy.’

‘Oh my God! We’re so sorry, obviously! Is he in the hospital?’

‘No, idiot, we were here just two minutes ago. He’s in your bathroom throwing up so he _doesn’t_ have to go to the hospital. I just wanted to inform you of your fuck-up so you pay more attention in the future.’

When Mitchell came out from the bathroom he had brushed his teeth and washed his face. Connor waited by the door with two new, larger cups. He slung his arm around his boyfriend and shot the staff one last angry look before they left.

‘What did you tell them?’ Mitchell asked when they were out on the street.

‘I just informed them of your condition and they gave us new drinks and a shitload of coupons for free stuff. We could probably survive solely off of free Starbucks food for a couple of months. I think they’re scared you’ll sue them. How are you feeling? Do we need to go home?’

‘No, I’m okay. I think I got it all out and it hadn’t been in there for more than a minute. But my lunch came up too so I need something to eat.’

They stopped at a cart and bought Mitchell a hotdog, then he took Connor to see the Statue of Liberty. When they were on the ferry Connor said:

‘You know this is the first time I’ve seen the sea.’

‘It doesn’t count unless you swim in it. But I don’t suggest you swim in this.’

Connor looked down into the brown silt.

‘I suppose not.’

‘When it gets warmer we should see if we can borrow Piper’s dad’s place on the beach. Maybe this summer.’

‘Yeah? That would be so cool. We could go all of us maybe?’

‘Definitely. I think she’d be up for that.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHat did you think? Don't hesitate to hit me up!


	4. PSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psa

Today is sunday and should be the day Im posting chapter four of this BUT as those of you who follow me on tumblr already know my laptop chrashed last weekend.

My laptop where I store my fics... yeah... 

I have dropped it off at a company who will try to recover my files and I will most likely here from them by the middle of next week.

In the meantime, no fics. Im so sorry and I feel like shit for this but I can't help that I was stupid and didn't save my fics somewhere else.

I have a ko-fi if anyone of yall feel like helping me with the cost of retrieving the files and getting a new laptop. 

www.ko-fi.com/makerofaqueen 

I'll let you know  as soon as I know. Promise. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conchell goes on a double date and Connor has a blow out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back bitches! I got my files today. They managed to save Everything. You guys have no idea how happy and relieved I am at the moment. So: Of cowboyboots and soccer time!

Cecil made his way to his own claimed corner in the college library. For a person who was so invested in solitude, living in a dorm and sharing a room with someone was hard. He had found refuge in the library, where he would often come a couple of hours after classes to study in peace, or just read a random book or listen to music. Just to be alone for once.

He spent nearly three hours there, until he got a text from his roommate saying they were going away for the weekend and from now on he would have the room to himself until Sunday. Cecil realized he was getting hungry and decided dinner was probably a good idea. He stopped by the convenient store to get some ramen and bumped into Piper in line. She lit up and hugged him before he could protest her.

'Cecil! How good to see you. What are you doing here?'

'Dinner,' he said and held up his basket containing noodles and a bottle of coke. He looked in Piper's basket. It contained ice cream.

'Me too,' she said and laughed.

He raised his eyebrows and looked pointedly at the ice cream.

'Uhm... Please don't tell Jason.'

'I won't.'

'He's out of town with his family and usually he does the cooking, so... I figured I could binge one night, right? And... I don't know. I mean I practically live at his apartment but it's weird hanging out there when it's only his roommate so I have to sleep in my dorm tonight.'

'You can stay at my place,' Cecil blurted out before he realized he had. What?! Did he just...? Did he just offer her to sleep in his room?

'But your roommate...?'

He realized she was giving him an outing if he wanted it, but no, he realized he didn't. He _wanted_ Piper's company tonight. That was weird.

'He's left for the weekend. Come watch a movie or something. We can share ramen and ice cream.'

'Sounds like a plan.'

They paid and started walking.

'Jason and I are quite alike this way, you see, he hates being alone too.'

'I like it.'

'Why?'

Cecil shrugged. He didn't know, he had just assumed he was an introvert, so that's what he answered with.

'Introverted.'

'I guess. You don't talk much.'

He shook his head and kept his eyes on the road. Piper continued:

'I don't mind that it's quiet, but complete silence gives me the jitters. Like, I love being in the same room as someone and do our separate things. Jason and I can go hours without talking to each other, doing homework, reading or whatever, but just hearing him breathe is my favorite thing in the world. Having no one else's breath to listen to... I hate that. I'm really thankful you allowed me to come with you.'

'It's nothing.'

They managed to get Piper into Cecil's room without anyone noticing. Well there she just sat down on the bed, pulled up her IPad and started surfing Pinterest. Cecil watched her screen for a while before he took his sketchbook up and started working on some drawings instead. He was going to give Connor and Mitchell a framed one of the two of them for Christmas. It was almost done, he just needed to add some shading and minor details. He glanced over at Piper but she seemed really invested in doing her own thing. She really had been serious about just wanting to hear somebody breathe.

After about an hour, Cecil remembered he was supposed to have dinner so he went into the dorm kitchen and cooked the ramen for them. She smiled and thanked him when he came back.

While he ate, Cecil realized he was actually quite comfortable in Piper's company. He didn't mind having her there at all, quite the opposite, really. Sometimes she showed him something she had found on the IPad, but mostly they justâ€¦ were. They both did their own thing. When it was time to go to bed, he lent her some shorts and a t-shirt. He had decided he would take the floor and she could have his bed, he didn't want his roommate to have to loan his bed out without knowing.

'You're not seriously sleeping on the floor, are you?'

'Well... I don't want you to.'

Piper patted the side of the bed next to her.

'We'll share, or does that make you uncomfortable?'

He thought about it. It wasn't like he had any plans of doing anything with her... it would seriously just be for sleeping.

'...alright.'

Cecil climbed into bed and settled next to her. He was at least enough of a gentleman to give her the cover and grab a blanket from the foot end for himself. He took his glasses off and put them on the desk next to his bed.

'Thank you for this,' she said when he had turned so he was facing her.

'It's nothing.'

'Not for me,' she smiled.

 

\--------------------------

 

Cecil woke up the phone ringing. In his tired and groggy state he forgot he wasn't a person who actually talked on the phone so he answered it with:

'What?'

There was silence on the other end, then a hesitant:

'Who is this?'

Cecil jolted awake. He knew that voice, that was Jason. He looked at the phone and realized that it wasn't even _his_ phone. Cecil shook Piper awake and handed her the phone.

'Hmmm?' she said into it, only half awake. 'Oh, hi honey. No, it's Cecil. Yeah, he was nice enough to take me in last night. Well I met him at the store and we started talking and when I told him how much I hated being alone he said I could come back to his place because his roommate wasn't here anyway.' She was quiet for a while, listening to what Jason said, then: 'Yeah, it was nice of him. Are you picking me up here? Okay, I'll be ready. Sure, I'll ask him.' She put her palm against the mic on the phone and said: 'Jason wants to know if you want to come with us for brunch. He wants to thank you for taking care of me.'

'He's not pissed because you slept here?'

She frowned.

'Why would he be?'

Cecil just shook his head. Piper smiled.

'So, will you?'

'Sure, yeah.'

'Yes honey, he'll come. Yeah, we'll be in the parking lot. Love you too, bye.'

'He's picking us up in an hour. Can I use your shower?'

'Sure. Wake me up when you're done in there so I can use it.'

Cecil fell back asleep when Piper climbed out of bed and she shook him awake fifteen minutes later. He took a long shower and then put on some clean clothes. Piper had raided his wardrobe and borrowed a t-shirt and a hoodie. She assured him he'd get them back cleaned. She looked really cute in his clothes, he had to admit. To himself, not out loud. Cecil would never admit _that_ out loud.

Jason picked them up in his ridiculously expensive car and drove them to a diner. In the car, he explained it was the place he and Piper had had their first date during senior year of high school when they had first started dating, and now they always went there on Saturdays for brunch. They had a buffet. When they arrived and Piper went to the ladies' room Cecil had to ask Jason:

...You sure you...re not mad that she slept over at my place? I mean... I didn't touch her, obviously, I...'

Jason just laughed and shook his head.

'Why would I be?'

'Because... I'm a guy and... she's a girl...'

'With that logic, I could never let her sleep over anywhere. She's pan, you see and polyamorous. I can't worry about her fucking people as soon as she leaves the apartment.'

'Oh...'

'Hey, I trust her. And even if I didn't, it's not my place to tell her what she can and can't do. She's entitled to her own life. Also, I don't think this relationship would last very long if I tried that.'

Cecil chuckled. He'd like to watch anyone trying to tell Piper McLean what to do. It would be hilarious.

 

\--------------------------

 

'Are you coming or what?' Connor called out. He looked at his wrist watch. Five minutes. They should have left five minutes ago. They would be late. Connor hated being late more than anything. Last time he was late for something, his boyfriend had been kidnapped. It couldn't happen again.

'One minute!' Mitchell called out from the bathroom.

'You said that two minutes ago!'

'It's a figure of speech!'

'I'm leaving without you!'

He could actually hear the laughter in Mitchell's voice when he called back:

'No, you're not!'

Bastard, Connor sighed. No, like he was, ever. Mitchell knew him too damn well. Thankfully, for Connor's mental status, Mitchell chose that moment to emerge from the bathroom and he looked as stunning as always. He had his hair in a little ponytail with some strands falling out and framing his face. In his skinny, ripped jeans, a pink button-down shirt under a black jacket and his white converses he was breathtaking. Connor just stared.

'Like what you see?'

Connor nodded dumbfounded. He didn't think he could actually speak.

'Are you ready?'

Connor nodded again. Mitchell handed him his leather jacket and when Connor was wearing it Mitchell grabbed his hand and pulled him with him out the door.

'You look amazing,' Connor breathed when they were outside their dorm and the chilly autumn night made it possible for him to breathe again.

'You too.'

'No, I mean... I mean wow. WOW! I'm actually kinda nervous that someone's going to snatch you away from me.'

'Who would _that_ be?'

Connor shrugged. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek while they waited at a red light. Mitchell smiled.

'Is it far?'

'Nope, just around the corner from here,' Connor said. 'I've never been there but I checked out the address online.'

Cool. And you've told him about Everything...?'

'Baby doll, I texted him a photo of the list you wrote. I swear.'

'Okay, good. I've never... This is the first time I've eaten something home-made by someone except you and my parents since...' Mitchell thought about it. '...since I stayed with you and your parents when we redecorated my room.'

'And you were fine then, weren't you?'

'I was, but...'

Connor stopped dead in his tracks. Since he was holding Mitchell by the hand, the other boy was jerked to a halt. Connor put his hand under Mitchell's chin and tilted his head up.

'Are you feeling super anxious about this dinner?'

Mitchell blushed and glanced away. It was all the answer Connor needed. He leaned down and kissed Mitchell on the lips. It was a loving, lingering kiss.

'Did you take your meds or do we need to go back for them?' Connor asked him after the kiss, when he was resting their foreheads together.

'Neither. I Think... I think if I only get to talk to whoever did the cooking... and if not, they're in my pocket...' Mitchell started but he just sighed instead of finishing.

'I get that you're anxious, baby doll, I would be too, I'm not blaming you for it and don't think they will be either. I love you, I just want you to feel safe.'

'I know... I... I will... I will when I...'

'If something isn't right about dinner we'll leave. Promise.'

'But I know this is important to you. It is to me too, he's our friend. I just... I can't shake the feeling...'

Connor pulled him into a tight hug and they stood like that for a while until Mitchell untangled himself.

'It's not that I don't trust him...'

'I know. I think he does, too. And this is important to him, too. He really wants us to get to know his boyfriend. I highly doubt he would do anything to jeopardize that. After all, this is the third time we're trying this double-date thing.'

'Because our plans have gone _so_ great up until now,' Mitchell deadpanned.

The first time they had scheduled the double-date Mitchell had been in bed with a migraine and the second time Connor had had to take him to a hospital because his grass allergy had broken out in a rash after a game and it had refused to go away after a couple of days like it normally did. It had kept Mitchell up all night nearly scratching his skin off. There had definitely been some blood. When they got to the E.R. he had been in a feverish state with flushed skin and an elevated body temperature and they had finally had to give him antibiotics to fend off the infection in his skin. Mitchell had started feeling like this double-date thing was cursed and now he had convinced himself that the only thing left that could go wrong was them accidentally feeding him something that would force Connor to stab him with his epi-pen again.

CJ opened the door and smiled at them. He hugged them both, at the same time, he had crazy long arms, and showed them inside.

'Aight guys. This is my dad's place, and mine when I'm not in the dorm. He's not home, so don't worry,' CJ said and laughed. 'Can I get you something to drink? Wine?'

Mitchell nodded and he showed them into the kitchen. Andrew was standing by the stove with a little apron on stirring something with a wooden spoon. It smelled heavenly. Connor peeked down into the pot.

'What is that?'

Mitchell gave his boyfriend a look. Connor blushed and extended his hand to the chef.

'Sorry. Hi, I'm Connor. This is Mitchell.'

'Andrew.'

CJ snaked an arm around Andrew's waist and put his chin on his boyfriend's head. Andrew frowned up at him.

'He's worried about his boyfriend's allergies, sweetie,' CJ said, totally unfazed by the look Andrew was trying to give him.

'It's shrimp soup with sprouts instead of noodles. White wine, some spices, vegetables...' he gestured with the spoon at the counter where he had gathered all the stuff he had put in the soup, 'and home-made bread. I just took it out of the oven.'

'I want to marry you,' CJ said.

'You only ever say that when I cook,' Andrew retorted.

'You should cook more often,' CJ smiled down at him. Andrew blushed and his eyes widened. Connor turned around to give them a moment and found Mitchell going through the packages Andrew had disposed on the counter.

'Everything seems fine,' he mumbled.

'Well, I told them,' Connor said.

'Yeah, you did, I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. You know I like it when you're being cautious. Rather you triple-check than I have to stab you and drive you to the hospital.'

Mitchell smiled up at him. He was just about to say something when he got distracted by CJ handing him a wine-glass.

'Thanks, dude.'

'I really hope this tastes okay because between you and me, it was a pain to figure out something we both could eat,' Andrew said to them, indicating Mitchell and himself. 'I've never cooked this before.'

'You're an amazing chef, sweetie, I'm sure it's lovely,' CJ said dismissively.

'What can't you eat?' Connor asked.

'Gluten.'

'You get sick from it?'

'Yeah. Makes my joints ache, almost like arthritis. It's really weird.'

'Hence why he actually baked a loaf of bread,' CJ said proudly. Andrew blushed while he cut the bread into slices. 'You guys want to sit down?' CJ asked them while Andrew was taking his apron off. It dawned on Connor that since they were at their coach's house it was probably _his_ apron and he got a rather vivid mental image of his giant soccer coach cooking in that tiny apron. He started giggling and when both Mitchell and CJ looked at him funny he just waved them off. Mitchell shook his head and rolled his eyes fondly. He knew Connor would tell him eventually.

 

\--------------------------

 

'So, are you ready to tell me now?' Mitchell asked his boyfriend on the walk home several hours later. The dinner had gone off without a hitch and they had both gotten to know Andrew pretty well. He was a really nice guy and it was obvious he and CJ were crazy about each other.

'Tell you what?'

'What it was that was so funny earlier. What you were giggling about.'

'Oh! That! Uh...¦ did you happen to notice the cute little apron Andrew was wearing?'

'Sure, yeah.'

'And you know how we were in the coach's apartment...' Connor trailed off waiting for Mitchell's penny to drop. His eyes widened when he realized what Connor was getting at.

'Oh my... oh my god. The coach. In the apron, right?'

'Right!? You think he wears it?'

'I hardly think CJ wears it. Or maybe Andrew just keeps it around there.'

'Don't ruin this for me, Mitch. I need the coach in the apron.'

Mitchell laughed. Connor had a really vivid imagination. It was incredible. He could picture it too, now, that Connor had planted the idea in his head.

'Yeah, of course he wears it,' Mitchell smiled. 'So, how do you like Andy?'

'He...s cool. A Little... I dunno... Shy? Maybe? I was surprised because how loud and about CJ usually is.'

'He told me his parents don't support his sexuality,' Mitchell said. 'They've been trying to convert him ever since they found out. Sent him to one of those camps even. He doesn't speak to them at all anymore. He also said they definitely wouldn't support his choice to date a colored person, either.'

'That sucks,' Connor said. He looked sad. 'I think you and me should count ourselves lucky to both have such amazing, supportive parents, right?'

'Yeah. Well, my moms obviously, and yours are great.'

'That they are,' Connor mused. 'When did he tell you all of this?'

'When I helped him prepare dessert. Stupidly I asked about his family and the poor guy almost started crying, so... he felt the need to explain. Also, he told me how he had tried pretending to be straight for them, but that it was too hard. They saw right through that. I can relate though, when I started senior year of high school, I thought about doing the same thing.'

'Try to be straight?'

'Try to _appear_ straight, I mean... I didn't know what to expect, and you know how well I handle _that_ , so...'

Connor chuckled softly.

'Anyway... I was really scared that the entire place would be homophobic and shit. It was just my prejudices against the place, but I was really scared for a while. Until I met you.'

'Awww, baby doll. I love you, too.'

Mitchell blushed.

'I can get why you were anxious though, like, how long do you think I spent closeted because there wasn't anyone else out in school? I didn't want to be the token gay guy and I was kind of scared of people like David making my life hell. Although, I had Travis looking out for me, which helped a lot, you were on your own in the beginning, at least. I feel like college is a lot more accepting, or am I wrong?'

'No, you're not wrong. College is better. My old high school wasn't that great either. But back then I had Piper and Jason looking out for me, among others.'

'Someday I have to find a way to thank Piper for taking such good care of you so we could meet.'

'Yeah, you do that. She'll love that.'

 

\-----------------------------

 

Connor was trying to watch his last recording of a lecture but Mitchell was sitting on the other bed reading in a text book and listening to music. Connor kept thinking about what he could possibly be listening to and by now he had given up about his lecture. He closed his laptop and sat on the edge of the bed, resting his forehead in his hands with a sigh. Mitchell unplugged his earbuds and looked at him.

'Something wrong, sweetie?'

'I keep thinking about what you may be listening to and I can't focus. Now I have about a hundred different songs playing in my head all at once.' Connor looked at him with panicked eyes.

Mitchell furrowed his brow and got up from the bed, walking up to where Connor was sitting.

'Do you feel like you're overloading?'

Connor only nodded. Mitchell pulled him close against his torso and stroke Connor's hair. Connor was shaking and fisting Mitchell's hoodie while Mitchell cooed at him.

'Come on, sweetie, It's okay, I got you. Do what you need to, it's okay.'

Connor buried his face in Mitchell's hoodie and screamed, much like he used to do with his dad when he was still living at home. Hermes had found it was the quickest and easiest way for Connor to calm down when his brain threatened to explode. Connor hated doing it because he always felt like a psycho, but then again he always felt great afterwards. His boyfriend had adopted the method once they moved to New York.

Mitchell kept stroking his hair until Connor became quiet again. Then he stood on his knees so he was eye to eye with his boyfriend.

'Feeling better?'

'A little. The music is quieter.'

Mitchell smiled and pecked Connor on the cheek. He got up off the floor and said:

'I'll be right back.'

He went into the bathroom and soon he called out to Connor.

'No shit you can't focus, you didn't take your meds this morning!'

'I didn't?'

Mitchell came out of the bathroom.

'No, and you didn't yesterday either. Haven't you got an alarm for this?'

'Yeah, I do. Huh. That's weird. I need to check my phone. Are you serious I haven't taken my meds for _two_ days?'

'Yeah, if your dispenser is correct.'

'Yeah, it should be. How did I even fall asleep last night?'

'We had really mind-blowing sex and you always fall asleep easily afterwards.'

'Right.'

Mitchell walked up to where Connor was still sitting on the bedside and sat down in his lap so he was straddling him, then he hand-fed Connor his meds and gave him a mouthful of water from a bottle before he kissed him on the forehead. This was a testament to Connor's growth as a person and how comfortable he was with Mitchell because a year ago he would never let anyone watch him take his meds. He'd even had trouble swallowing them if Mitchell happened to be in the room but was looking the other way.

Connor sucked on his fingers before he let go and drank the water which made something lovely stir inside Mitchell. He looked out the window and sighed.

'I'd love to take you running but I don't think I should go out in this weather.'

'Don't worry darling, I'll go on my own.'

Mitchell ran his thumb along Connorâ€™s lower lip. Connor opened his mouth and allowed Mitchell to put his thumb inside it. Mitchell moaned when he grazed his teeth along the skin.

'Or I can maybe get you relaxed some other way,' Mitchell suggested. Connor bucked up his hips in response. Mitchell climbed off him and pulled him up on his feet, then he stripped Connor of all his clothes and pushed him gently down on the bed. He let Connor watch as he slowly undressed himself and then agonizingly slowly put lube on his fingers and dick before he started massaging Connor's hole while at the same time taking his dick in his mouth. Connor moaned and squirmed under Mitchell. Mitchell ran his tongue along Connor's slit, then he sucked his cheeks in which made Connor moan loudly, totally ignoring the fact that they had neighbors. Mitchell slipped in his second finger and found the little bundle of nerves he knew would make his boyfriend come. First he just grazed it gently for a few strokes but after a while he started actually purposefully trying to get Connor to ejaculate. Connor started panting and moaning shamelessly every time Mitchell pressed his fingers inside him. He soon felt the warm feeling of fire and ice in his lower gut.

'Oooh! Mitch, careful. I'm gonna... I'm... I'm... Mitch!'

Connor came in his mouth but Mitchell just swallowed and smiled. Then he crawled up to kiss Connor. He could taste himself on Mitchell's tongue.

'I'm sorry, I really wanted to come with you insi...'

Connor was silenced by Mitchell pushing inside him. He didn't even wait for Connor to come down from his first orgasmic high. He was still feeling shaky from his orgasm but Mitchell didn't care and Connor really didn't mind. Connor almost screamed from the pleasure of being full and his abused prostate felt amazing.

Mitchell started slow, making sure Connor could feel his every move, which he did and Connor moved with his rhythm, and then he got faster when he felt that Connor was on board. And when Connor panted: 'Faster, please, I can take it! I need it!' Mitchell started stroking Connor while moving inside him and Connor couldn't really do anything except lie there and moan with abandon because it felt so god damned good. It was too much and just perfect at the same time. When Mitchell came with a scream of his name Connor came too, dry this time, and then he could only lie there and pant afterwards. He'd never had two orgasms in the same fuck before. To be honest he didn't even think it was possible. Mitchell pulled out, fell to the side and curled up around him.

'That was... intense.' Connor panted. Mitchell nodded against his shoulder. 'I didn't Think... that was even possible.'

'As long as you're the one getting fucked it is,' Mitchell mumbled. 'So, does it work as a substitute for a run?'

'I think I can honestly sleep now.'

'Then let's. You can watch that lecture tomorrow. Do you want to clean up?'

'I can do that tomorrow as well,' Connor mumbled. He was already starting to drift off to sleep. Mitchell pulled the covers over them and turned the desk lamp off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me Life after this hiatus.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited trial of Ken and Jason Grace joins the squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still want to have Sunday as my posting day, so because I'm so happy I got all my files back you're getting two chapters this week. WIN! Right?

They were back home for the trial. All four of them had taken a road trip since they were all supposed to be testifying during the trial of Mitchell's birth father. Cecil hadn't gotten over his pathological fear of flying and at this point in his life he thought he never would so they had taken Ruby.

When Will and Cecil had been dropped off at their respective houses Connor and Mitchell entered Mitchell's house to unload their things. They had decided that Connor should sleep with Mitchell in his room since he couldn't sleep very well on his own.

When the boys opened the door they got assaulted by Mitchell's moms who both squealed and trapped them in a group hug. They were showered with kisses. When the women finally let the boys go they all sat down in the living room.

'So, tell us,' Kelly said. 'How are you?'

'It's good, we're good,' Mitchell smiled. He took one of Connor's hands and laced their fingers together.

'College is hard, but we're doing okay,' Connor added. 'Or, Mitch of course is _more_ than okay.'

Mitchell shoved him lightly. Connor looked at his wrist watch.

'I'm sorry, I have to get going if I want to see my parents before tomorrow. Sorry.'

Mitchell walked him to the door.

'But you're coming back tonight, aren't you?'

'Of course. We said so, right?'

'Yeah...'

Mitchell scraped his foot on the floor self-consciously. Connor held out his arms so Mitchell could lean against him and get hugged at the same time. He cooed in his boyfriend's ear:

'I know you're anxious baby doll but I'll be right back, okay? I just need to see my own family too before tomorrow.' He eyed his boyfriend carefully. 'Do you think you need to take your medicine so you can feel a little at ease?'

'Maybe, I dunno...'

'I think that's a good idea just so things don't get out of hand. You don't need that, not tonight. It's in your medicine bag and that's in your backpack on the living room by the couch. Take it, it'll help you relax.'

'Yeah, okay.'

'Good boy. Let me know when you want to go to sleep and I'll come right back here.'

'Yeah, I'll do that.'

Connor leaned down to kiss him.

'I love you.'

Mitchell sighed into the kiss.

'I love you.'

'Good.'

When Connor had driven off Mitchell sat back down on the couch with his backpack in his lap and Sandra offered him a cup of tea.

'Okay, sweetie, now tell us. How is New York treating you?'

 

\-----------------------------

 

'Mom! Dad! I'm home!'

Hermes and Andrea came hurrying out into the hallway when Connor walked through the door. They hugged him tight and had just let go when Travis came barging down the stairs. He tackled Connor in a hug which left them lying on the floor in a heap of tangled legs. Hermes pulled the boys apart and helped them get on their feet. When Connor got up there was a girl standing on the stairs. She was pretty, he guessed, in a girl next door kind of way. Kind of average, but on the good side. She held out her hand for him to shake.

'Hi, I'm Katie.'

'Oh. Hi. I've heard so much about you, Katie. I'm Connor, obviously,' Connor said and gestured rather unnecessarily between himself and Travis. The resemblance was uncanny, Katie thought. Travis slung his arm around Katie's shoulders and smiled.

'Katie wanted to come and support me during the trial.'

'You're testifying, too?'

'Yup. Everyone is. They want to _really_ get across how much danger Mitchell was in, not only being imprisoned but being without his medicines too and how worried you were about him. Like, everyone who knows him down here is going on the stands.'

'Wow.'

'How are _you_ feeling about testifying?'

Katie, Andrea and Hermes had left for the kitchen where Hermes was cooking dinner, leaving the brothers alone in the hallway. Connor slumped against the wall and sighed. He absentmindedly picked up his fidget cube from his pocket and started playing with it.

'Well, I think...'

'Whoa! What is _that_?'

Connor looked down at the thing he didn't even know he was playing with. It had become like a second nature for him at this point.

'Oh. A fidget cube, like... like a stim toy. Mitchell got it for my birthday.'

'Does it work?'

'Heck yeah it does. Want to try?'

Travis took the toy and started trying out the different functions.

'This is... oddly satisfying.'

'Right? I use it all the time, especially in class, it's seriously a godsend.'

'Katie!' Travis called towards the kitchen. 'I know what I want for my birthday!'

She came and stood in the doorway and looked at the cube and shrugged.

'It's already ordered, pumpkin.'

Travis smiled.

'It is? _This thing_?'

'Course.'

'You're seriously _the_ best girlfriend, ever!'

'I know, pumpkin.'

'Pumpkin?' Connor asked.

'Katie studies agriculture. She has a thing for plants,' Travis explained.

She went back into the kitchen and Travis gave Connor his toy back. He looked at him expectantly.

'So...'

'Well, I dunno. I think I'm more nervous about watching him testify than I am about doing it myself. But I probably should be nervous because the attorney warned me that the lawyer would try and twist my disabilities against me and get the jury to not trust my words since I'm obviously not right in the head. Mitchell is scared he will get to me.'

'I know. I've been told the same thing. Just try and not let that happen, okay? We're all going to be there to support you guys.'

 

\-------------------------------

 

Connor ended up staying until he got the text from Mitchell that he was going to go to bed. He didn't write anything about it, but Connor could still sense the anxious undertone that Mitchell was worried about him not coming back that night, so he decided to leave immediately. His mom walked him to the car to wave him off.

'You take care tomorrow, you hear?' she said when she hugged him.

'Yeah, mom.'

'Look, I'm worried about you. Don't take what they say personally.'

'I'm going to try not to. I just... I'm nervous, mom. What if I mess up and Mitchell gets shit because of it.'

'If Mitchell didn't trust you to testify then he would have told the attorney not to put you on the stand. It will be fine, love.'

'I know. It probably will.'

'What are you really worried about?'

Connor sighed and stared into the distance.

'That I'll flip out.' He looked at his mom again. 'That they'll shit all over my disabilities and make me feel worthless and stupid and like I don't know anything. That I'll either explode or go full catatonic state and can't talk.'

She rubbed his back.

'Connor, sweetie, I know you're worried but you know what? All you can do is remember to take your meds and do your best. Bring that toy of yours if you're worried.'

'Knowing Mitchell he'll remember to take my meds for me.'

'See?' She smiled. 'You'll be fine.'

 

\--------------------------

 

Cecil was in his bed in his old childhood home and was just about to fall asleep when his phone buzzed. He grabbed it and smiled when he checked the message from Piper.

 

_Hi, how'd the trip go? You there yet?_

**Yeah. It went as well as a multiple hour long road trip with Connor can do I guess. That toy Mitchell got him really helps but it's no miracle worker. I'm tired, Pipes. I just went to bed to try and get some sleep before the first day of trials tomorrow.**

****

_I wish I could have come with you guys instead of going to work. I'm sorry if I'm keeping you up._

**No, it's fine. I'm actually kind of glad you texted. It takes my mind off things.**

****

_So... is your girlfriend going to be there tomorrow?_

**She said she couldn't afford to miss school so... no. But I don't mind, she's been really weird lately. I think she wants to break up but she doesn't know how.**

****

_Why do you say that?_

**Just... things. I don't know. Maybe I'm just reading too much into things.**

****

_You should maybe talk to her._

**I guess. Not today, though. When I get back to New York I think I'll call her. I'm really glad you texted though.**

****

_Well, I'm really glad you answered. Jason says hi and he wants you to come over when you get back to New York. Also, take care tomorrow and let us know if you need anything, okay?_

Cecil couldn't help the smile that spread across his cheeks.

 

**Sure will. Night Pipes, night Jay.**

****

\--------------------------

 

Mitchell was completely drained by the first day of trials. He was on edge the entire time and kept sneaking glances at the man in the chains across the room. Worried that he might try something but still curious about the guy. Who was he? Kelly had called him Mitchell's birthfather but that didn't say much about him. He had done some research online but hadn't found much.

Now, he was eyeing the man with the long, strawberry blonde hair and _his_ nose. He didn't want to look like him, he really didn't, but he had to objectively understand why his mom had fallen for him. He had a charming way about him and good looks, but Mitchell kept thinking that this is the man who kidnapped me and forced me to cut wood until I fainted and then left me in a barn where I couldn't breathe when I sprained my ankle.

Now, Mitchell and Connor were curled up together in Mitchell's bed. He was utterly exhausted and was content just resting his head on his boyfriend's arm.

'How are you feeling, baby doll?' Connor mumbled into Mitchell's hair. He, too, was dead tired. Sitting still in a courtroom all day had taken its toll on him.

'Sleepy. Overwhelmed. You know, the works. I really don't want to go back tomorrow.'

'I understand baby doll, but you know what? It's in your best interest that you go through with this and make sure that he gets a long as possible sentence.'

'I know, darling.'

'Do you want me to turn off the light and we can go to sleep?'

'Yeah. I guess.'

He sounded so sad. Connor held him a little tighter and asked:

'What's wrong?'

'Just... the whole situation. I should be back in New York going to classes instead of being in court.'

'I know...'

Connor kissed his forehead.

'Well, according to the attorney it's an easy enough case and we will be back in New York in a matter of days.'

Mitchell sighed.

'Yeah, you're right. I'm worrying about nothing again.'

'Yup. Sleep, my love.'

'Yeah. I will.'

Mitchell settled in the little spoon, allowing his tall boyfriend to wrap around him and make him feel completely safe. They fell asleep like that, curled against each other.

 

\--------------------------

 

**Connor went on the stand today.**

_Oh my god, Cec! How'd it go? It's Jason by the way. Piper is painting her nails and asked for me to type for her._

**I realize that. She never calls me Cec.**

**It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. He managed pretty well actually. There were some tries from the lawyer to take advantage of his mental disabilities but the attorney pushed on the fact that he graduated regular high school with great grades and was made valedictorian speaker.**

_Good. I bet he's relieved now that his part is over?_

**Like hell. He was shaking from relief afterwards. Will had to hold his hand to ground him so he wouldn't faint from lightheadedness. The attorney told Mitchell afterwards that Connor's statement was probably the best part of their case. One time, he broke down crying while trying to explain how he felt when he came to Mitchell's house and he was gone.**

_Poor thing. I imagine it must have been tough on him, being laid bare like that._

**Yeah. Tomorrow's Mitchell's turn to give his statement. That's going to be interesting.**

_Did you give yours today as well?_

**Yup. Me, Travis and Will. It was okay, they mostly asked what we knew about Mitchell's allergies and how much danger he would have been in because he went days without medication. They pressed on the fact that even though he was never vocally threatened to be killed his life was still in danger from being without meds.**

_That attorney seem like a clever person._

**She is. She seems like she's a nice purring kitten but once she gets going she's lethal.**

_So tomorrow they hear Mitchell and the accused?_

**Yup. I can only imagine how Mitchell and Connor are feeling right now.**

_Poor bastards. Tell them we said hi and that we're thinking about them tomorrow (by the way, it's all Piper calling them bastards and NOT me). Mitchell especially. Also, will you get your butt over here when you get home? It's hard having all you guys away and not being able to come. We're having a movie night, just let us know when you're back in New York, okay?_

**Okay, Jay. I'm going to sleep now. Good night. Tell Pipes I said hi.**

_Will do. Sleep tight, Cec. XO_

XO? Cecil thought. He smiled, despite himself, at that XO. What the fuck was wrong with him?

 

\---------------------------

 

'You did good today,' Mitchell said when they were _finally_ in bed. Connor sighed. He was obsessively pressing the buttons on his cube.

'It didn't feel like it,' he mumbled.

'Well, the attorney complimented you.'

Connor glanced over at his boyfriend for a second before making a point to avoid eye contact.

'She did?' He asked the ceiling.

'Yup. Said you sealed the deal when you started crying. The jury seeing how worried my boyfriend was about me being kidnapped and being without my medicines... that was great bonus points, she said.'

Connor swallowed and glanced away even further. Mitchell cupped his chin and forced Connor to look at him.

'Hey. I know it was hard on you and I know you were really uncomfortable, especially when they lawyer started talking about your ADHD but that was just talk. I love you, Con, you know I do and I'm really proud of you for today. For even getting up there knowing you would have to defend yourself.'

'I'm...' Tears started trickling down Connor's cheeks and he couldn't say anything else. Mitchell opened his arms so Connor could nestle against his chest, which he did. He stroke Connor's hair slowly while he hummed the melody of a song. Connor cried silently into his chest for a while before he pulled back and wiped his nose on the back of his hand.

'I'm sorry,' he mumbled.

'Don't be. I know you well enough by now to know that crying tonight most likely prevent you from going non-verbal tomorrow.'

Connor nodded.

'Are you tired, sweetie?' Mitchell asked.

'Like hell.'

Let's sleep, then.'

'Thank you. For, you know...' Connor gestured vaguely to the tear stains on Mitchell's t-shirt. Mitchell only nodded and kissed his boyfriend on the tip of his nose.

 

\--------------------------

 

Mitchell's birthfather was sentenced to life in prison. The boys were both so relieved when they heard the sentence that they started crying. Connor into Travis' chest and Mitchell openly where he sat up front by the desk, next to the attorney.

After the sentence had been delivered Hermes took them all out for dinner. Connor took Mitchell's hand and refused to let go until he really had to because they were supposed to be eating. When they came home Sandra opened a bottle of champagne. While everyone was celebrating Kelly nudged Mitchell in the arm and gestured for him to follow her. She brought him to the kitchen and then hugged him tight.

'Are you feeling better now that he's been sentenced?' she asked.

'A lot. This last year has been... let's say tough.'

'I know, sweetie, I'm sorry. I... I don't know what to say other than that.'

'I know, mom. Look... I know I took it badly when you first told me, but we're okay. I promise. It was just... all the times I asked you why Iâ'm so sick all the time and you said you wished you knew too... that hurt, finding out that you _did_ know.'

'Yeah. We both realized we'd made a mistake and we want to make it up to you.'

'How?'

' _That_ we don't know yet. If you'd been ten and not so freaking allergic to everything we would have bought you a puppy, but...' she shrugged.

Mitchell chuckled.

'I love you, mom.'

'I love you, Mitch. So... now that's out of the way... how are you and Connor doing living together?'

'Great!' Mitchell's face lit up. 'It's amazing, actually. And I don't have to worry about my roommate bringing something in that I'll get a reaction from.'

'No, he'd never do that, would he? How did you pull that off, anyway?'

Mitchell shrugged and glanced away. He couldn't lie to his mother but at the same timehe was hesitant about telling her the actual truth. Kelly put on her mom-voice. It was scary much alike her cop-voice: ' _Mitchell_.'

He looked at her and tried his best to quell the grin that was threatening to overtake his face because despite everything he was really quite proud about pulling that off.

'I may have... _may have_ written them a letter from my mother asking them to let her son room with his best friend. You know, because the poor boy is so fucking allergic to everything and he gets really bad anxiety from living with someone who doesn't know his medical history. Kind of.'

To Mitchell's surprise, Kelly started laughing.

'You know sweetie, you may be mine biologically, but you've got _so much_ of Sandra in you it's insane.'

Mitchell gave her a lopsided smile at the same time that Connor poked his head into the kitchen. Kelly gestured for him to join them.

'Come here, sweetie.'

Connor allowed Kelly to envelop them both in a hug. She kissed him on the cheek.

'I just want you to know how happy I am that the two of you have each other. How good you take care of each other.'

Connor blushed while Mitchell kissed him on the other cheek and snaked his arm around his boyfriend's waist.

'I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend,' Mitchell said.

'No, you couldn't.'

Connor opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again because he didn't know what. Kelly left the kitchen to give the two of them some privacy and went to find her own partner.

Mitchell pinned Connor against the kitchen counter and kissed him. His hands were skimming the edge of Connor's Henley. Connor's mind started wandering and he moaned quietly. Mitchell leaned in and nibbled on the soft skin behind his ear, then he palmed Connor and whispered:

'I don't suppose you're comfortable having sex while we're still visiting here?'

Connor sighed and shook his head. No way was he going to have sex while Mitchell's mothers were in the same house.

'Sorry, baby doll, I'm not.'

Mitchell let out a shaky breath and leaned his forehead against Connor's chest.

'I'm so fucking horny now everything's taken care of,' he mumbled. Connor smiled into his hair.

'I promise you, I'll fuck you properly once we get home.'

'Promise?'

Connor squeezed Mitchell's butt.

'Promise.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always want to know what you guys think. Also, come be my tumblr friend @ makerofaqueen


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell's birthday, a very quick christmas and a Valentines day party! Also, smut warning ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized with all the extra work I have to do now paying my mom and my friends who lent me the Money to save my files back I can't update ever week anymore. I will try to update every other weekend though!

They ended up having a sleepover at Jason's apartment the second night when they were all back in New York again. Cecil had pestered his friends about it in the car home, to the point where Will, exasperated, had cried out:

\- For fucks sake Cecil! We'll do it to-fucking-morrow!

Which had made Cecil shut up and go back to being his normal, un-talkative self. He was tapping away on his phone and making smiling faces at it. None of them asked who he was texting but they raised their eyebrows at each other because Cecil never made smiling faces at his phone. Ever.

Jason had pulled out all the mattresses, pillows and blankets they had, forced his roommate to sleep at his girlfriend's house and made enough popcorn to feed a small cinema. Piper was nestled in a blanket when Connor and Mitchell got there. Will and Cecil was still nowhere to be seen.

\- Hey, boys, she smiled. Come sit and tell me everything that happened during the trial.

Cecil and Will came in during Mitchell's story. Will sat down next to them on the floor but Jason gestured for Cecil to join him in the kitchen. He turned the oven off and pulled out a batch of cookies.

\- Try one. See if they're any good.

Cecil did. Of course they were amazing, like anything else Jason cooked. The guy was a god in the kitchen.

\- So... Jason was deliberately _not_ looking at Cecil. Did you call your girlfriend yet?

Cecil chewed his cookie. Should he really have a cookie? He _had_ gained some weight since starting college. He wasn't on the soccer team anymore so he didn't exactly work out any. On the other hand, it wasn't like Lou cared, because they hadn't seen each other in months. Just to be defiant of himself, he grabbed another one and nibbled on it. They _did_ taste amazing.

\- I'm kind of avoiding doing that, he said, after much deliberation.

\- Why?

\- Because she can't break up with me if we don't talk.

\- Do you really want to stay together with her if she doesn't want to be with you?

Cecil thought about it. Jason, of course, had a point.

\- What else would I do? He shrugged. No one else would want to date me. I'm so ace it's not even funny.

Jason giggled a little.

\- Well, that doesn't mean anything, so am I.

Cecil looked at him with a furrowed brow.

\- But Piper...

\- Piper doesn't care. She had a "girlfriend" when we met and she still calls her on occasion. I don't mind. It keeps her in a good mood. The girl is polyamorous, I can't keep her all to myself.

\- So you mean you two don't...?

\- Nope.

\- And she doesn't push?

\- Never.

Cecil pondered this for a moment.

\- Maybe I should let Lou break up with me.

Jason's head snapped up, then he blushed. He handed Cecil a third cookie. Cecil took it in his hand and eyed it.

\- Are you trying to get me fat, Grace?

\- Wouldn't hurt.

Jason smiled widely, and that's when Cecil realized he was in trouble.

**\-----------------------------**

Connor was alone in their room when he woke up. He was barely awake when he stretched his hand out to pull his warm, probably still sleeping boyfriend close to cuddle him for a little while before his ADHD took over and he had to get up. Only, Mitchell wasn't there. Connor sat up, confused, and ran a hand through his sleep-messy hair.

Today was Mitchell's birthday, and Connor had planned to make him breakfast in bed but Mitchell's white converse weren't at their usual place by the door. Also, Connor noticed that the clock on the wall said ten.

_Ten_? Honestly? Connor couldn't remember the last time he had slept until ten.

He checked his phone but he had no messages explaining where his boyfriend was. He lay back in bed, only to have his restlessness instantly take over and he got the urgent feeling that he needed to move or he would go insane.

Connor got out of bed and took a shower. When he got out again, his boyfriend was sitting cross legged on the bed, like he had never been gone.

\- Hey there, sleepy-head, Mitchell said and smiled.

\- Hey...

Connor sat down next to him on the bed and kissed him.

\- Happy birthday, he mumbled into the kiss.

\- Thank you.

\- I was going to get you breakfast in bed, but apparently I overslept. I'm sorry.

\- Don't be, Mitchell said. I went out to get us some. He jutted his chin towards a brown paper bag and two steaming cups on the desk. I used the last coupons from the big soy-mixup to get us this.

\- Nice, Connor smiled.

They settled on the floor and had their breakfast.

\- So, what do you want to do today? Connor asked him after a while.

Mitchell munched on his bagel for a while before he said:

\- I haven't thought that far ahead. I was thinking I'd let you decide.

\- But it's your birthday.

\- Yeah... but it's _our_ anniversary _._

Connor lit up.

\- You're right!

He tackled Mitchell so they fell in a heap on the floor and made out for a while. When Connor finally pulled back, he said:

\- Are you serious I've gotten to have you for a boyfriend for a whole year?

\- Yeah, Mitchell smiled. Wanna have me for one more?

\- Yes! Can I have you for several?

\- Don't get ahead of yourself. I'll ask you again in one year's time, don't worry.

\- I like this game, Connor smiled.

\- I like you.

Mitchell kissed him.

Connor rolled off him and helped him sit up. Mitchell still had his hands full with bagels.

\- Poor thing though, Connor mused. You're cursed with forever sharing your birthday with our anniversary. Even if we break up, that's like a reminder, yeah?

\- Well, even if we ever were to break up, I don't think I'd mind. You're my first boyfriend and I would like to remember you forever, anyway.

\- Awwwwwwww.

Mitchell blushed.

\- You don't have to make it weird.

\- I'm just gushing, let me be. I love you baby doll. I just think you're being extra cute right now.

Mitchell gave him a shove in the shoulder, but then he leaned his head against said shoulder. Connor kissed his head.

Mitchell had a video call appointment with his moms at lunchtime but after that the boys headed out. Connor was itching for a walk. They made their way to the locker rooms to pick up some hair product that Mitchell had forgotten there the previous day. The soccer field was empty, and so was the gymnasium, so they decided to shoot some hoops before continuing with their walk. When they got back into the locker room it wasn't empty anymore. The showers were on and they could hear voices. Mitchell stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a loud moan coming from the shower room.

\- Someone's having sex in there? Connor whispered.

\- I think so. Mitchell's eyes were wide. Next they heard a female voice laugh and then a male voice Connor was fairly sure he recognized.

\- That's Lee, he said as he repeatedly slapped Mitchell on the arm. Our captain's got a girl in the showers.

Mitchell started giggling, he couldn't help himself. He put a finger to his lips to hush Connor as he started creeping across the room. When they were halfway across, the voices got louder and apparently whatever they were doing got more heated. Suddenly they heard Lee cried out:

\- Yes, come on, I can take it!

The line had Mitchell almost burst out laughing so he started running to get away from the locker room. Connor was hot on his heels. When they were safe outside Mitchell had to lean against the wall because he was laughing so hard he was wheezing. Connor joined him. When their laughing had subsided Mitchell wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. Connor placed his hand next to Mitchell's head on the wall and leaned in close to kiss him. He caught his boyfriend's lips and played with his tongue. Mitchell simultaneously melted into the kiss and the brick wall behind him.

 

\----------------------------

 

Ruby was working overtime hauling four boys, their luggage and all the presents they had bought back home to Texas for the holiday. As Mitchell was cramped in the back with Will he thought to himself that it was a miracle this poor girl had survived as long as she had. He adjusted the pillow in the corner between his seat and the door and sighed. It wasn't snowing outside and the sun was setting so it was beautiful but Mitchell couldn't really appreciate the view. He shivered and pulled his knitted pride scarf closer around him.

\- You okay there, baby doll? came Connor's concerned voice from the driver's seat.

\- No.

\- You look feverish, Will said.

\- Yeah, well, it's been six hours since I last took something against the fewer so go figure. Is it just me or is it cold in here?

\- The heater is on max, so that's just you, Connor said.

When Mitchell looked around he realized none of them were wearing their coats. Will actually looked like he was sweating.

\- Pull into the next gas station and I'll get him some hot tea, Will said.

Connor did as he was told. Cecil got out to pump some gas while Connor turned around in his seat and reached for Mitchell's hand.

\- How's your throat?

\- Still sore, but better than yesterday.

\- I'm sorry you had to make this trip sick, babe. If there was any other way...

\- Hey, I want to get home too. Don't worry about it. I'll be okay. I just need to rest for a few days.

\- If it makes you feel better mom just sent a text saying she aired out our room, cleaned it out and since I told her you're not feeling well she made a big batch of chicken soup for you.

\- I love your mom, Mitchell mumbled.

\- She loves you, too, Connor smiled. And she'll love you even more when I tell her how well my tests went.

Mitchell smiled tiredly. His throat had felt like barbed wire for three days now, ever since all their tests were done and he finally had time to relax. He'd always gotten sick after test-season, for as long as he could remember. Mitchell was very thankful for the scarf Connor's grandmother had made him. He loved it with all his heart.

\- I'm looking forward to seeing your grandmother on Christmas.

\- I bet she's looking forward to seeing you, too. She's been asking about you a lot lately, whenever I call her. She's worried if you're sick now that it's winter.

Mitchell chuckled. Will came back with a big, steaming cup of tea for him which he gratefully accepted. He also gave Mitchell a pill to ward off the fever for a while so he could rest.

\- If you want to keep an eye on him I can drive for a while, Will said and indicated the sick boy sipping his tea in the back.

Connor nodded and went around the car to sit next to his boyfriend. Mitchell smiled tiredly at him. When his tea was out he nested himself against Connor and promptly fell asleep.

 

\----------------------------

 

They parked the car outside Connor's family home. Cecil's dad was there to take his son and drive Will home. He lived on the way. Hermes and Travis came outside and took the luggage in while Connor helped a semi-sleeping Mitchell inside and dumped him on the couch. Andrea put a steaming bowl of soup in front of him, then she heated dinner for Connor.

When Mitchell had eaten Connor helped him up the stairs and into bed. He tucked him in and kissed him goodnight, then he went down to spend some time with his parents. They were both staying with Connor's parents since they couldn't sleep on their own. Also, Mitchell's moms were out of town and not coming home until Christmas evening. Andrea refused to have him spend the days until then alone in an empty, cold house. Especially since he was sick.

\- So, how are you feeling honey? Andrea asked. Connor was helping her do the dishes after dinner.

\- I mean, college is still kicking my butt but Mitchell is amazing with keeping me afloat.

\- The two of you take such great care of each other, it's amazing, she said and bumped their shoulders together.

\- Yeah, well... aren't you supposed to?

\- Yes, honey, you're absolutely right. How is he doing up there?

\- He's got a fever and a sore throat. He usually gets sick after exam week. I guess now even more so since he's helping me, too. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without him.

\- Well, let's hope you never have to figure that out, Andrea smirked.

Connor nodded into the sink.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Mitchell was feeling slightly better the next day, but Andrea forbade him to leave the house. He spent the day curled up on the couch reading while Connor and Travis helped Hermes in the garden. They hung string lights and the plan was for them to go out and get the tree but they decided that could wait another day so Mitchell could join them. He had been pretty down when Andrea forbade him to join them.

Connor came indoors and flopped down on the carpet next to the couch Mitchell was sprawled out on. He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

\- How are you feeling, baby doll?

Mitchell's voice was hoarse when he answered.

\- I think the fever's gone but my throat's still a little sore. You probably shouldn't have kissed me.

\- Hence the kiss being on the cheek and not the mouth.

\- Of course. I'd hate myself if I accidentally gave you my sore throat just in time for Christmas.

\- We share a bed, if I was going to catch whatever this is I'd have it already.

\- I guess... so did you guys find any good tree?

\- Nah, we decided tree-hunting could wait for another day, until you're well enough to join us. It wouldn't be the same without you.

Mitchell actually teared up.

\- You really mean that?

\- Yeah I mean that. Why does it surprise you so much every time I wait to do something until you're well enough to join me?

Mitchell fumbled with the end of his scarf.

\- Just because... because you always have to wait. I feel like every time we've got plans I come down with something and ruin it. It's like that double date all over again.

He didn't look at Connor when he said it, but the other boy noticed the tears in his eyes none the less. Connor climbed into the couch and patted himself on the chest so Mitchell would come over. He did after a little hesitation and climbed into Connor's lap. Connor stroke his hair. He absentmindedly thought that Mitchell could use a shower and a hair wash but he didn't comment. Now wasn't the time.

\- You know that I don't see it like that, he mumbled into his boyfriend's hair. Mitchell sighed and leaned into the touch. You also know that's only your anxiety speaking and I'll never blame you for when that happens.

\- I know, I just...

\- No just or buts...

\- ...alright.

They sat like that for a while until the rest of the family started filing into the living room for the evening.

 

\--------------------------

 

Mitchell's moms arrived at the Stoll house early Christmas morning, just in time for breakfast. Mitchell wanted to run out to meet them as their car pulled up but Connor argued that he'd have to put on his coat for that since he had just managed to fight off his sore throat and by the time Mitchell had actually managed to button it they were ringing the doorbell. Mitchell threw the door open and the three of them enjoyed a group hug once they had entered. Kelly held him at arm's length and looked at him.

\- You look pale and tired, honey.

\- Yeah, well, I've been sick.

Connor snaked his arm around Mitchell's waist.

\- Just a sore throat and a fever, nothing we couldn't handle. But he only got well yesterday.

\- Thank god he has you, Sandra smiled and hugged the boys. Connor blushed and looked at the floor.

 

\-------------------------

 

Jason and his roommate were throwing a giant party for Valentine's day. Up to this day, Mitchell had never met Jason's roommate. He was always out when they visited, which Mitchell thought was kind of weird. He loved being at home, just chilling with Connor.

Said Connor stepped out of the shower butt naked as Mitchell was doing his hair in the bathroom mirror. Mitchell was stupid enough to glance in his direction, and lost track of what he was doing. He eyed Connor with so much want in his eyes that Connor felt kind of self-conscious because how could this amazingly hot boy look at someone like him that way? But all the same he couldn't fight the pooling sensation in his lower abdomen. He looked up and met Mitchell's eyes, and neither one of them could fight it. It was Valentine's day, after all.

Mitchell practically _leaped_ into the shower. His lips crashed into Connor's and he was roaming Connor's body with his hands. He was only wearing his boxers so he didn't mind getting wet again. Connor fumbled with the knobs to turn the shower on again, for warmth. He didn't want his boyfriend to catch a cold, not now. Not because of this.

Connor managed to get the wet boxers clinging to his boyfriend's butt off and they fell to the floor. Mitchell's erection sprung free and he let out a low moan when it did. Connor was on his knees in an instant, sucking angry red marks on the inside of Mitchell's thigh, working his way inwards. Mitchell was holding on to the shower wall so his knees wouldn't crumble. The hot water and the lust were making his head spin.

They arrived to Jason's party an hour late. Piper was greeting them when they entered, with:

\- We're going to have start telling you two a different time to arrive than everyone else, aren't we? So you can get your sex out of the way before you leave and still be on time.

Connor blushed heavily but Mitchell simply kissed her and said:

\- Maybe you should.

\- Come on in, there are drinks in the fridge and glitter on the kitchen table. Go make yourselves Valentine's day-y.

\- Did she just make up a word? Connor whispered when they were heading for the kitchen.

\- She's smart like that, Mitchell smiled. He picked up a tube of glitter and read the label. I'm not really comfortable smearing this on my skin, I can't decipher all these chemicals.

\- You can paint me if you want, and I can sprinkle some of this loose stuff in your hair, Connor offered.

Mitchell nodded and allowed Connor to sprinkle him with pink glitter while he painted Connor's face, giving him a sparkly make-up. Mitchell also poured some of the loose glitter in Connor's curls.

\- You look pretty, Mitchell smiled up at him.

\- You, too. But you're always pretty.

\- Oh, shush you, you're making me blush.

\- Well, you are very cute when you blush.

\- Connor, Mitchell chided, but there was no real heat behind his words.

Connor only smiled widely at him.

They found Piper and Jason together with Cecil in the living room. Will wasn't there, he had declined the invitation claiming he had to study. Mitchell knew there was more to it, Will wasn't happy about going to a party on a couple's day because he had never had anyone to be a couple with. Cecil on the other hand, seemed totally comfortable with Piper and Jason. I wonder, Mitchell thought.

Connor slung his arm around Mitchell's waist and said:

\- So are you drinking tonight?

\- No, I don't think so. I don't want to ruin tonight by getting drunk and accidentally landing myself in the hospital.

\- I can watch you if you want.

\- You're not drinking?

\- Alcohol doesn't really agree with my medication.

\- You've never told me that. Mitchell turned towards his boyfriend. Why am I only hearing about this now? I thought... I thought the time's you've offered to watch what I ingest while I drink that... that you were being nice to me or something. Because you know how anxious I get.

\- Well, that too, but...

\- And you were drinking the night we got together.

\- That was my old meds. These ones Iâ've been on... since about Christmas when we started dating I think... They're not supposed to go with alcohol. Mom said to the doctor that it was good because I'm not old enough to drink anyway.

Mitchell chuckled.

\- Your mom knows college too well.

\- I suppose, Connor smirked. Anyways... It's either staying sober tonight or being psycho later. I know what I'm picking.

\- Well, then I'll stay sober with you.

\- You will?

\- It's no big deal.

Connor beamed at his boyfriend.

  * Thank you.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gods Lee what the fuck!? That's a public place, dude.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets some one on one time with CJ, Mitchell really should start remembering to make his doctor's appointments on time and we get to meet one of Mitchell's classmates. Also, so does Will. It's rather heartwarming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Confession time. I've been over-exerting myself with working extra to try and repay people since the computer meltdown. My ex realized this a few days back and naturally called my mom who confronted me about it. She knows how much I hate to owe people money so she forced me to promise that I will only work full time and rest. There's no rush with repaying people, only... I kind of feel like it is.  
> However, not working as much means more time to write, because I have to do something or I will go insane so I'm thinking I'm going to go back to regular posting schedule which is once a week. We'll see. I'll keep you guys posted.

\- Here you go, compliments of my boyfriend. He has feeding issues, CJ said and handed Connor a cup of tea before they started walking across campus.

 

\- Thank you.

 

\- So how's Mitchell?

Connor took a sip of his drink and smiled.

\- He's doing alright. He has an assignment coming up that he has to finish today so he was kind of bummed about missing this but looking at the weather I think it's good that he stayed indoors.

CJ hummed and squinted against the wind.

\- It's going to be tough practicing throws today, but we'll give it a shot.

\- The more difficult it is today, the better I'll be when it's good weather, Connor mused with a shrug.

\- You're right about that.

They changed into their gear and entered the field. Connor always thought it was kind of eerie being alone on the field.

\- How does that work, by the way? CJ asked when they were setting up their soccer balls.

\- How does what work? Connor asked.

\- You said he'd get sick in this weather. How does he work?

\- Oh! I... He gets cold easily and when he's cold his immune system gets even crappier than usual. He barely has one on a good day.

CJ handed Connor a ball and then grabbed one for himself. He threw it as far as he could.

\- There's the reason I asked you to teach me to throw, Connor said.

\- I've noticed he's sick a lot. Dad's grumbling a little over it, but he also knows that was info he had when he drafted Mitchell to the team. No, keep your feet a little wider. It will allow you to have more strength in your core while throwing.

Connor did as he was told and threw his ball. It didn't land anywhere near CJ's but he was still impressed with himself.

\- Don't tell Mitchell that, he said and grabbed another ball. He's anxious enough as it is, he doesn't need that on his plate as well.

\- Okay, try to elongate your arms more this time. Nah, I'm not going to tell him that, especially not if he has anxiety as well.

Connor threw the ball and was impressed with how well CJ's pointers were working for him.

\- His anxiety is mainly linked to his allergies and him being sick a lot, like when he misses school or soccer because of it. When we were having that first dinner with you and Andy he was almost having a panic attack on the way because he had never had Andy's cooking before so he didn't know what to expect.

\- He did?

\- I had to calm him down before we went inside. He's so scared of eating something and ending up at the hospital.

\- Hear, hear. I don't blame him. But now though, he eats Andy's stuff all the time.

\- Yeah, well he trusts him now. I think they've become quite good friends, actually.

CJ nodded. He would have to tell Andy that. It would make his boyfriend very happy to hear.

 

\-------------------------

 

When Mitchell's alarm rang, he felt like he hadn't slept at all during the night. His eyes were tired and his head hurt. While he brushed his teeth he realized his nose was itching. Shit. He didn't even bother putting on make-up because he knew his eyes would flip out soon enough. Mitchell tried muffling his first sneeze but Connor woke up anyway, blinking at his half-dressed boyfriend, he frowned when Mitchell sneezed again.

\- You okay, sweetie? he mumbled, still half way asleep.

\- I think I forgot to call my doctor on time _again_. I'm an idiot.

Mitchell sat down on the bed and rubbed his itching eyes. Connor patted the mattress next to him.

\- Come back to bed, baby doll. Call your doctor, take your meds and sleep for a little while more. I'll take care of you. You're not an idiot, you just have a lot on your plate right now, with college and everything.

\- I can't stay home. This lecture is so fucking... he sneezed twice into the back of his hand, ...important for my upcoming test.

Connor sat up and ran his fingers through his messy hair. He was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers and if Mitchell had felt even slightly better he would have taken advantage of that. Connor pulled his t-shirt off and then he pulled it over Mitchell's head, dressing him in it before wrapping his arms around him in a hug, then he gently pushed Mitchell over so he was lying in bed again. Mitchell didn't even have the energy to argue when Connor handed him his phone.

\- Call your doctor. I'll go to that lecture, film it for you so you can watch it here.

Mitchell shot him a tired smile while Connor put on a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

\- You'd do that for me?

\- I'd do _anything_ for you. You know that. Call your doctor now, I'll even bring back lunch afterwards.

He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then he grabbed Mitchell's medicine bag and went back into their room where he handed it to his boyfriend along with a bottle of water.

\- Connor, you're an absolute gem. Uhm, there's a guy in my class, Nico, he looks like he got stuck in the emo phase indefinitely...

Connor chuckled while Mitchell continued:

\- Anyway, he takes great notes, if you could ask him to let me copy them?

\- Sure thing.

Connor just smiled at him. When he closed the door to their room behind him he heard Mitchell say into his phone:

\- Hi, my name is Mitchell Doe, I'd like to make an appointment.

 

\-------------------------

 

Connor didn't really have any trouble picking Nico out in the crowd. Mitchell had been right, he looked stuck in his emo phase. He actually wore an MCR t-shirt under a leather jacket and black skinny jeans. Connor guessed he was kind of hot, if you were into that androgynous death thing.

\- Nico?

The guy looked up and smiled questioningly at him.

\- Who's asking?

\- Uh, you don't know me, but... My name is Connor, you know my boyfriend, Mitchell. I don't know if he's ever mentioned me, but...

Nico's smile widened.

\- Oh, _you're Connor_? Yeah, only like, all the time. I was wondering when I'd finally get to meet you.

Connor blushed. Mitchell actually talked about him? God!

\- Uh, Mitchell's not here, though, but he shouldn't be long. He's never late.

Connor shifted his footing.

\- Actually, he's not coming. That's why I'm here, he's lying in our room, passed out. Or, not really _passed_ out, but, uhm, sleeping very hard. He's sick, or, uh, he has kind of bad hay fever, and he took this really strong medicine, and I offered to film the lecture for him because he was totally bummed about missing it and also he wanted me to ask if he could copy your notes.

Nico was watching him, amused, through all of his rambling. When Connor was done he just nodded.

\- If he's not feeling well. We can copy them for him, I have a card for the machine and you can bring them to him right after class. Sounds good?

\- Perfect!

It was kind of endearing to see just how excited this made Connor look, Nico thought. The door to the classroom opened and Nico gestured for Connor to join him. They sat down in the back of the room and Connor pulled his Go Pro out. His dad had bought it for him as a graduation gift so he could film his lectures and watch them over and over again. Travis did the same thing and it had gotten him through his first year. Connor was filming with one hand and obsessively tossing, turning and pressing all the buttons on his fidget cube with the other. Nico turned his head to look at him.

\- Restless, much?

\- I've got ADHD, I'm hyperactive. I can move if I'm bothering you?

\- Nah, I'm good. I know the feeling. You can't see it, but I'm wiggling my toes in my boots.

\- Yeah?

Nico nodded.

\- Works every time, almost. It's really handy when I have to take notes.

\- I guess. I'm actually _also_ dyslexic so I don't really take notes. I film my lectures and watch them a hundred times instead.

\- Way to beat the system.

\- It was my dad's idea actually. My older brother does the same thing.

\- So you're hyperactive but you still volunteered to sit through a two hour long lecture that has no value for you whatsoever just so your boyfriend can get another A on his grade?

\- Pretty much, yeah. But, he's the only reason I managed to graduate high school so I owe my whole college experience to him.

\- He tutored you?

\- Still does.

\- But you're not taking the same courses?

\- Well, some of them, but not all. I only take as many as absolutely necessary to get my degree. Mitchell says he doesn't mind, though. I... I tried getting a tutor from my own program but it didn't work out. Most of the time I don't get what people are talking about, but Mitchell's like magic to my brain.

\- Do you think he minds if I tag along to your room after this, we were supposed to start working on a project for class together today but if I can talk to him for a little while maybe I can start without him and he can join me when he's feeling better again. I don't like to wait until the last minute.

\- Sure, no problem.

They were silent for the rest of the lecture. When it ended they went to copy Nico's notes and then Nico waited while Connor bought some lunch for him and Mitchell.

 

\---------------------------

 

When they entered their room, Will was there, sitting behind him on the bed and listening to Mitchell's lungs with his stethoscope.

\- Honestly, Solace, I'm gone for three hours and you're already here mother-hen-ing my boyfriend. Did you seriously make your way from Columbia to here _just_ to do this?

\- I was in the neighborhood and I just want to make sure he's breathing okay.

\- Uh-huh?

\- I shouldn't have answered when he called, Mitchell sighed. I should've known he would hear I was sick. And I've told him like fifteen times that I'm actually _not_ asthmatic but he refuses to listen.

Connor chuckled. He kneeled in front of Mitchell and kissed his forehead.

\- You feeling alright, baby doll?

\- Not really, but I got to sleep for a couple of hours so that helps. Oh, and my doctor had an empty slot first thing tomorrow morning.

\- I'll drive you. Oh, I brought some food, and uhm, Nico.

Mitchell put his glasses on and looked at the guy standing a little awkwardly by the door.

\- Hey, sorry I couldn't make it today. I'm... he wrinkled his nose and started sneezing. Connor caught him before he fell over. I'm not really feeling well, he said with a cracked voice.

\- I can tell, Nico said. I just wanted to ask you if it's okay if I get started on gathering some facts, you know, until you're feeling better. For the Project?

\- Yeah, thanks. The day after tomorrow I should be better, if not good. We can have a look at it then.

\- As long as you're alright.

\- I will be. It's only allergies.

_\- Only,_ he says, Connor deadpanned.

Mitchell leaned his head on Connor's shoulder.

\- I'm so fucking tired, Con, he mumbled.

\- I know, baby doll, but you know that means your meds are working. Eat your sub and drink your soda, then you can sleep some, okay? I'll get rid of all these people for you, Connor whispered.

\- Thanks, I love you.

Connor smiled. Nico said goodbye and left on his own, Will had to be more forcibly removed. When Connor had finally gotten Will out, with a growling:

\- Go pester Cecil instead.

Mitchell had all but passed out against the wall Connor had propped him up on so he could eat. Connor helped him lay down and they spooned for a while before Connor had to leave to go to his own class. When he untangled himself from Mitchell his boyfriend was already asleep again. Connor kissed his boyfriend's cheek and pulled the cover up over him before he left.

 

\-------------------------------

 

The morning after Connor drove Mitchell to his appointment as usual. Ruby was still alive and kicking, much to everyone's surprise but Connor's. He thought all his friends were idiots and didn't appreciate her the way they should. She had taken the four of them home on all holiday breaks this first year in college so they wouldn't have to fly. Cecil was terrified of flying so he was secretly very happy for Ruby, not that he would _ever_ tell Connor that.

Mitchell had managed to go back to his old doctor, the one he had had while growing up and who had all his history except for that last year. The man lit up when he and Connor entered the little examination room. Mitchell was already crawling in his skin because of the blood tests he knew he would have to give since he hadn't been there in a year and the antihistamine shot he was about to take. Connor took his hand and it grounded him a little and he refused to let go when he sat himself on the cot.

\- Mitchell, how good it is to see you again. Back in New York already?

\- Yeah, for college. I was only ever gonna be gone a year. Scholarship, you know.

\- Well, has anything happened during this year that you feel I need to put in your journal?

Mitchell and Connor glanced at each other. Connor cleared his throat:

\- Well, actually...

They then proceeded to give Mitchell's doctor an account of everything that had happened to him through the school year, every allergic reaction, every cold, even the kidnapping and the sprained ankle. He just sat there, watching them. When they were done, he said:

\- Could you... maybe... write that down?

\- Sure thing, Mitchell said. I can email it to you if you want?

\- I think that would be best. I need to put this in your folder. Now, I need to take some blood tests and then we'll administer your medicine. You know the drill. Ready?

\- Will I ever be? Mitchell grumbled.

\- Now, now I'm sure your friend here can help you.

Connor sat up on the cot and cupped Mitchell's face and turned it so he was looking at him. Mitchell buried his face in Connor's chest and squeezed his eyes shut. Connor stroke his neck with the thumb on the hand that wasn't holding Mitchell's free hand. He cooed comforting words in Mitchell's ear.

When the doctor said they were done Mitchell started shaking in Connor's arms and fisted his hoodie. For Mitchell's own sake Connor was glad he hadn't done his makeup that morning because he could feel his hoodie getting wet from Mitchell's tears.

\- Do you want to leave?

\- Yes, please, Mitchell whimpered. Can we?

\- Sure, baby-doll. Can you stand or do you need me to carry you to the car?

\- Can you just... M.. maybe hold my w.. waist?

\- Of course I can.

Connor stood up and snaked his arm around Mitchell's waist to help him be upright. Mitchell hung on his shoulder, still shaking like a leaf. He didn't stop shaking until Connor helped him from the car and put him down on their bed, gently pushing him down onto his back and then curling himself around his shivering boyfriend.

\- Your anxiety is worse now than it was last year, Connor noted.

\- Last year I don't know what was wrong with me. Maybe I was too fucking tired to be scared, I had been sick for a long time before I got the shot.

\- Yeah, you were in pretty bad shape then.

\- This is more normal. I'm sorry.

Connor kissed him on the forehead.

\- Don't be. I'm here to keep you safe. It's over now, you won't have to take a shot for another year. And I'll be there then, promise.

Mitchell nuzzled his face in Connor's chest.

\- Sorry I cried in your hoodie.

Connor chuckled.

\- You can cry as much as you want in my hoodie, Mitch.

\- Really?

\- Whenever you want. I love you.

\- I love you.

 

\---------------------------

 

A couple of days later, Mitchell met up with Nico outside of their classroom. His hair was a mess, he was wearing one of Connor's oversized flannels and baggy jeans, not to mention Connor's letterman jacket (because it was baggier than his own since Connor was taller and had broader shoulders) along with the giant scarf Connor's grandmother had knitted him when he got sick that time when he was kidnapped.

\- That is _the_ gayest scarf I've ever seen. And... you... you have your boyfriend's name on your back? God, Mitch, if I didn't know your preferences already, you'd just outed yourself with a bang.

\- I know, right? I fucking _love_ the scarf.

\- You sound like shit, like you treated your allergy with whisky and cigars.

\- Well, I feel like shit, so... Mitchell shrugged.

\- Did you knit it yourself?

\- I wish. Connor's grandmother did last spring when I had a cold. She actually forced some poor orderly at her nursing home to print her a picture of a pride flag which she then brought to the yarn store for accuracy.

Nico laughed. He could picture an old lady waltzing in, slamming a picture on the counter and yelling "I want to knit a gay scarf!"

\- She sounds like a cool lady.

\- She is. Connor told me that when he first started questioning his sexuality she was his biggest support, the one he felt most comfortable talking to, and when he came out at school she was so proud.

\- Everyone should have someone like that.

\- Speaking of having somebody... Mitchell scribbled something in his notebook and tore the page off which he handed to Nico. My friend the other day, the pre-med student, he thought you were the cutest thing ever and he's been bugging me for your number but since I know how private you are I'm giving you his instead. He's _not_ If anything, he's an over-sharer.

Nico made big eyes at the scrap of paper and the way he blushed Mitchell knew he had made the right call.

\- So, he's gay then?

\- Actually, I don't know what he is. He's never shown any interests in anyone or anything. He's been so focused on getting into med school all this time I've known him. Didn't think he wanted anything sexual _or_ romantic to be honest, but maybe he just hasn't found anyone worth the effort, Mitchell smirked. Nico blushed again. Call him.

\- I.. I think I will.

Mitchell pulled out his phone and typed a text to Connor:

_Boom! I fucking told you so._

The answer only took a couple of minutes, and Mitchell smiled to himself when he read it:

**Yes honey your a real love goddess.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come be my tumblr friend @ makerofaqueen


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew learns the hard way to not comment on Connor's stiff movements and Will is a hot mess. He has a date, can you blame him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update this week because I will be gone almost the entire weekend. Not sure if I will have time to post so might as well get to it earlier. 
> 
> I added a chapter to the chapter count because remember how I have that PSA in the middle? Yeah. There's still only thirteen chapters but I had to add on one to fit them all.

Later that afternoon when they were studying for Connor's upcoming test Will burst into their room with Cecil and Piper in tow.

\- He called!

No one had to ask who because Will had been gushing about Mitchell's hot friend since they met the other day. The three of them sat down on the empty bed and Will was looking all flustered.

\- So, when's the wedding? Mitchell asked with a smirk.

Will huffed.

\- You just un-earned yourself the title as best man. However, we have a date scheduled for Friday.

Will couldn't help but smile when he said it. Connor kissed Mitchell on the cheek.

\- So, what are you gonna do? Connor asked.

\- Just dinner and a movie I think, keep it basic for the first date. I don't even know what he likes.

\- You don't even know what _you_ like, Cecil said.

\- Other than med school, I really don't.

\- You'll be fine, Piper said and patted him on the shoulder. You're a charming young man, William, he'll be lucky to have you.

\- I don't even know where we're going. He said he's taking me to some restaurant.

\- Well, if he's taking you out then you don't really need to worry, do you? Mitchell said.

\- What am I even going to wear? I've never been on a date.

\- We'll come by your room on Friday before you go and pick out something for you, right Pipes? Mitchell said.

She nodded enthusiastically. Will looked worried.

\- Oh, relax sweetie, Piper said. You'll live.

\- I'm not so sure.

 

\----------------------------

 

Mitchell obviously had to be benched during that weekend's game. He had made an appointment to meet up with Andrew so he would at least have company while watching it. Mitchell really liked his teammate's boyfriend. The guy was an absolute nerd and Mitchell loved that about him. He wanted to be a writer and wrote a lot of fanfiction, and they could talk for hours about pop-culture. Also, it helped that he was a great cook and especially an amazing baker. He and CJ often invited Mitchell and Connor over for dinner when the coach wasn't at home and Andrew always amazed them. Now they sat down as close to the field as they could and Andrew pulled up a box of donuts.

\- You made these? Mitchell asked.

\- I have a test coming up and I'm kind of a nervous baker. I think that's why I'm so chubby. CJ loves it when I bake.

\- _I_ love it when you bake, Mitchell stated and reached for a donut before he hesitated.

\- You can eat it, promise, Andrew said.

Mitchell nodded to himself and took a bite. After all the times Andrew had cooked for him he'd never missed the mark once with all Mitchell's food allergies. Andrew looked at the field where the boys were warming up.

\- He's looking stiff, he commented and pointed at Connor. Andrew was really getting better at the game. Is he hurt? Can he play?

\- Don't worry, he's fine, Mitchell said and chewed on his pastry.

\- What's wrong, then?

\- He bottomed last night, Mitchell shrugged. I was in a hurry.

Andrew instantly turned cherry red. It was a stark contrast to his carrot-colored hair.

\- Mitchell! he hissed.

\- What? You asked.

\- Yeah, but... I didn't think... that's private information! I would be so embarrassed if CJ ever shared anything from...

Mitchell eyed him with an amused impression while he licked his fingers clean from the donut glaze.

\- You're so worried all the time, he said and chuckled. Relax. It's just sex.

\- It's not anything _just_ about it, Andrew muttered.

\- But you guys are having sex? Mitchell asked.

Andrew handed him a paper cup which he had filled with tea. The guy seriously had an entire picnic with him. Mitchell never failed to be impressed with Andrew.

\- Yeah, we're having sex, Andrew said. He refused to look at Mitchell when he said it.

\- Good for you. Is it enjoyable?

\- What do you mean?

\- Does it feel good? Do you orgasm? Is it... loving?

Andrew nodded. He was still red in the face, but it had subsided a little. He nibbled on a donut himself while he watched CJ stretch. The soccer player noticed this and threw him a kiss. Andrew waved at him, smiling.

\- You guys are really happy together, huh? Mitchell asked.

Andrew nodded again, but then he became serious for a moment.

\- When does it end? he asked.

\- When does what end?

\- The... what do you call it... Andrew snapped his fingers: ...the honeymoon phase! When does it end? I've never dated anyone before CJ, obviously.

Mitchell remembered Andrew telling him about his homophobic, racist parents and smiled.

\- I wouldn't know. We've been together for over a year now and we're still in it. It depends on the couple, I'd suspect.

\- Oh...

\- And even if it does, that's no biggie. After that comes a deeper connection, you know? The kind of connection that makes you want to spend the rest of your life with that person.

\- Yeah, I guess, Andrew said and smiled faintly. I guess I just get insecure. I've never been with anyone, I had my first kiss with him for goodness sake and I'm kind of worried that he'll think I'm too... that I'm not good enough. I'm not sure that what I do feels good for him, and I mean, look at him! He looks like an African god.

\- Don't worry about it, Mitchell said. He was quiet for a while as the referee blew in the pipe to signal that the game started and they were all on the move. If I know CJ half as well as I think I do, he's going to let you know in his respectful, gentleman-y way what he wants you to do. And if you're uncomfortable he'll never push. Or am I wrong? he asked and eyed Andrew.

\- No, you're not I suppose. I don't really know what I'm worried about.

\- You're in love. It kind of comes with the territory, Mitchell laughed. Andrew actually chuckled a little.

They watched the game and got to see Connor score twice. Mitchell made a comment about how he could have given Connor two additional goals to which Andrew just rolled his eyes.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Will was a hot mess when Mitchell and Piper arrived at his room that Friday. Piper wasted no time in starting to go through his wardrobe while Mitchell did his hair. She pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, a leather jacket and three shirts before she was content, then she laid them all out on his bed. When Mitchell was happy with Will's appearance, well, as much as he could be without Will letting him put a little makeup on him, Piper told him to lose the clothes. Will was a little self-conscious about taking his clothes off and being in just his boxers (what if Piperâ€™s boyfriend found out? The guy was a giant) but he was also kind of scared of Piper because she was a freaking warrior so he did what she said.

\- Put those jeans on, they really compliment your butt.

Will looked at Mitchell who shooed him on. He put on the jeans and then Piper made him try on all three shirts before settling on a dark green one with long sleeves which she rolled up. Then she added his wrist watch to the look, made him put the jacket on and then she picked out a pair of shoes. Mitchell whistled.

\- You're actually quite handsome when you make an effort, Solace, he said and took a picture which he sent to Cecil and Connor.

\- Did you just?

\- Yes, I did. Our baby is going on his first date, your daddies are proud of you.

Will rolled his eyes.

\- Okay, you need to leave. He'll here any minute now.

\- We'll go. Don't do that thing you do when you're nervous, it messes up your hair.

Will had just been about to run his fingers through it but he stopped himself at Mitchell's words.

They saw Nico a little distance away when they left Will's dorm. He waved happily at them before they turned the corner.

\- That was the guy? The one with the flowers? Piper asked.

\- Yeah.

\- Oh, he's gorgeous. I get why Will was nervous now. If he's never even been kissed that's setting the bar high.

\- Shoot for the stars, Mitchell said.

\- AND he brought him flowers, that's _so_ cute.

 

\--------------------------

 

They met up with Jason and Connor who were waiting for them outside the library for a double date. They were just gonna eat some take out and play board games in Jason's apartment since Mitchell had promised to be on call if Will needed any advice. Connor threw his arm around Mitchell as soon as they got close enough.

\- So how's our boy doing?

\- Well, he was a nervous wreck ten minutes ago but he hasn't texted me yet.

Connor chuckled.

\- He was, however, a little disgruntled when I took his picture and told him we as his daddies were really proud of him.

Jason blushed and hid his face behind Piper.

\- What? I meant that in the most platonic fucking way possible.

Jason didn't answer, he just nodded into Piper's back.

 

\--------------------------

 

Jason shared an apartment with his friend who wasn't home. They spread out pizza, sodas and monopoly on the floor. Jason had originally wanted to play scrabble but Piper didn't think it was fair on Connor. Even monopoly was a stretch for him with all the cards to read but they teamed up in pairs couple against couple so Mitchell could help him, but only after he tried by himself first much to Connor's dismay. He hated reading out loud and it really didn't help that Jason and Piper probably knew the cards by heart and could pinpoint any mistake he made. However, Mitchell was relentless and Connor just had to stutter his way through the cards. After fifteen minutes they got Will's first text:

 

_Oh my God our hands touched what do I do?_

Mitchell read it out loud. Connor laughed.

\- He's such a virgin that one, Piper commented. Tell him to keep touching.

Mitchell read out loud as he wrote:

 

**Did you spark? Then keep touching him.**

_Of course we fucking sparked! He's the man of my dreams._

_Shit..._

_I can't believe I just wrote that._

**I didn't know you had a man of your dreams, Solace.**

_I didn't up until he waltzed into your sick ass' room. You're not helping._

**What are you doing?**

_Pretending to use the restroom so I can text you. Otherwise eating dinner at a restaurant a few blocks from campus._

**Good. Next time your hands touch, touch his hand just a smidge more. If he likes you, he'll let you do it. If he doesn't, he'll let go and you'll know. Then, if he lets you touch or maybe even hold his hand, maybe if you dare you can kiss him goodnight when you split up, but ask first. Don't do anything without consent, as Connor's old psychiatrist would say, because he might not be out to everyone and a public kiss could make him really uncomfortable.**

_Thanks. I owe you guys._

**Just make sure to land your guy. That's all the payment we need. We've seen you being single for too long.**

\- What's he so nervous about anyway? Jason asked. It's just a date.

\- Yeah, but he's never been kissed, Connor said.

\- And he's dating this, Mitchell said and showed Jason Nico's Facebook profile photo.

\- Okay, as straight as I am I can appreciate that the guy is hot, Jason said.

\- Right? Piper agreed. And he brought flowers.

\- He's a keeper, then, Jason concluded. Any guy who gives his partner flowers is a keeper. Regardless of gender.

\- Don't be insensitive, Piper said and nudged her head in Mitchell and Connor's direction.

Mitchell just shook his head, but he did look a little down.

\- Hey, I gave him flowers once. Connor stated. Not real ones, obviously, but I gave him flowers.

Mitchell perked up at the memory.

\- Yeah, at the Christmas ball. I still have that at home in my room.

\- I have mine, too.

Connor stroke one of Mitchell's locks back behind his ear and pecked him on the cheek.

\- You know how much I love you, right? Connor asked. Mitchell nodded. Well, I'd buy you all the flowers in the world if I thought you'd appreciate them.

\- I would appreciate them if I wasn't so fucking sensitive.

Connor gave him a lopsided smile. He hugged his boyfriend who buried his face in his flannel. That's when Mitchell's phone buzzed.

\- Honestly, this boy... he muttered before he started laughing. Listen to this, he said, I just got a text from Nico, too.

 

So be honest with me Mitch, is the guy not interested and only agreed to this date to humor me or is he the densest person to ever exist? I'm practically throwing myself at him and yet nothing. Am I really that ugly?

 

**No, you're not that ugly. You're kind of hot actually. He's really that dense. You need to be literal with him about what you want because he's too self-conscious about this to take hints. You're his first date ever.**

\- It's like watching a ping pong game. I'm going to get a head ache because of this, Mitchell complained. If those two doesn't hook up tonight I'm killing them both.

 

Aight thanks Mitch. I owe you one.

 

**Yeah, you do. Now go hold his hand or something.**

\-----------------------------------

They all had brunch with Will the day after so he could gush about his date and it was clear to everyone that he was really smitten with the guy. After a while he became quiet and after watching his food for a while he said:

\- Does... does this mean I'm gay?

As Mitchell previously had stated, Will had never really given his sexuality any thought. He just hadn't been that interested in it and for the longest time Mitchell had just considered him aro-ace. Now he thought about it for a while.

\- Do you feel gay?

\- I don't know? What does gay even feel like? All I know is I really like Nico.

\- Do you want to do the nasty with him? Cecil asked with a smirk. Will blushed. I'll take that as a yes, Cecil concluded.

\- Don't call it the nasty, Connor chided. Sex is a beautiful act between two or more people who love each other...

Mitchell punched him in the shoulder.

\- Would you try to be serious?

Connor nodded bashfully.

\- Well, you could be bi or pan or... I think there's a multi-sexuality called omnisexual too? Maybe you should look some of them up.

\- I guess.

\- But you know, you don...t have to. You can just be in love with Nico without a label.

\- I think I like that for now, Will mused.

\- Soooooo... Connor started, when are you seeing him again?

\- In a couple of days. He... he said he'd pick me up Tuesday and take me somewhere fancy. I have to dress fancy. What even is that?

\- I suppose a button down and some slacks would suffice, Mitchell mused. I can help you if you want?

\- Yes please. Seeing this guy makes me nervous. He paid for everything and he had one of those black Amex cards. I think he's rich. Is he?

Mitchell shrugged.

\- I just know him from school. He generally wears ripped jeans and black t-shirts. What he does in his free time I have no idea.

\- I need to figure this out.

\- You'll be fine, Connor said dismissively. What does it matter if he's rich? If you like each other that shouldn't matter.

\- No, it doesn't. I'm just kind of nervous about him spending money on me and I have to struggle to afford my textbooks. Like, I would never be able to pay him back.

\- I don't think that's what relationships are about, Cecil mumbled.

\- He's right, Mitchell agreed. Stop with the overthinking Solace, you'll be fine.

 


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil talk things out with Lou Ellen, Will and Nico are really getting somewhere and poor Connor is sick.

  * * * *




Jason was sprawled out on the grass with a cup of coffee in his hand, sunglasses resting on his forehead. Connor was sitting next to him, making origami swans from his old notes.

- So how do you know Cecil anyway? I mean, he is kind of different from you guys. How'd you make friends?

\- He's my cousin, so he didn't really have a choice but to be my friend.

\- He's your _cousin_?

\- Can't see it, huh?

\- Not in the slightest.

Connor couldn't blame him. Where Connor was tall, skinny, with curly reddish hair and a shitload of freckles Cecil was short, with straight sand colored hair, glasses and kind of chubby in a skinny way. Connor guessed he could be kind of cute, but he wasn't one to think about such things. Except when it came to Mitchell, of course. Mitchell was hot as... Connor shook his head to level it. Those where dangerous thoughts.

\- His dad and my mom are actually the cousins, but they spend so much time together that they refer to each other as siblings so naturally Cecil and I call each other cousins.

\- Oh... Does he have any siblings?

\- Only Child.

\- Huh.

\- Why are you asking questions about Cecil?

Jason shrugged, but Connor could see that there was a slight pink tint to his cheeks. Straight, my ass, Connor thought. Interesting, was his next thought. Maybe Mitchell wasn't the only love goddess around here, Connor mused. He decided to dig a little more.

\- Well... Cecil and I have been going to school together since pre-school. His dad kind of forced me onto him since he was afraid that I wouldn't make any friends, seeing how I am and all my disabilities and such... Cecil hated it to begin with, but I guess I grew on him. Can't blame him though. Until I got diagnosed and properly medicated and we found a therapist that worked, I was a real pain in the ass. Me and Travis both. Cecil, the poor boy, got caught in between. However, as we got older, I got my shit more and more together while he... Connor silenced. He'd let his mouth run again, stupid! Jason cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. Pretend I didn't say anything. He's just sort of... delicate, I guess, Connor continued after a while.

\- Sure, dude. Hey! Want to go grab some lunch? My roommate isn't home for another two hours. You know how I hate being alone.

Connor laughed.

\- Yeah, sure. Do you want me to call Cecil so he can meet us up?

Jason blushed and punched Connor in the arm.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Will was waiting in his room for Nico to come pick him up. He still had the roses from their last date on his desk. They had started to droop a little, but that was okay. He would keep them until they withered completely. He had kicked Mitchell, Cecil and Jason out of there a little while ago and now he was nervously pacing the floor, waiting for Nico. He had texted and said he was on his way but that he wanted to pick Will up in his room instead of meeting him in the parking lot. If he had been nervous about the first date then this second one was even worse. They hadn't kissed on their first one, much to Mitchell's dismay. They had held hands, but that was it. Will had wanted too, he really did but Nico had seemed a little apprehensive about physical contact and he didn't want to push him.

There was a knock on the door. Will rubbed his sweaty palms on his trousers and opened. Nico was standing outside with a smile on his face. He had dressed up with black jeans, a dark grey shirt, white suspenders and a white bow-tie. His hair though was as messy as always and Will so wanted to run his hands through it but he didn't. Instead he just smiled and said:

\- Hi.

\- Hi... uhm, these are for you, Nico said rather unnecessarily when he offered Will an even bigger bouquet of flowers.

Will absentmindedly thought that if Nico was going to keep this up Mitchell would never be able to visit him again. He took the flowers with a smile and placed them on the desk next to the old ones.

\- These don't look too good, Nico said.

\- I know, but I want to keep them a little while longer, Will said and turned towards him.

\- Why?

\- Because they're from you.

Nico blushed and looked away. When he met Will's eyes he had composed himself a little and he held out his hand towards Will.

\- Come on, doc, I'm kind of parked in a tight spot.

\- Do I even want to know? Will asked.

\- Probably not, Nico said with a smirk, but you will anyway.

A tight spot was, apparently, on the grass next to the full parking lot. Will rolled his eyes and hoped no one was watching him as he got in the car. Nico roared the engine and they were off.

As soon as they left campus Will felt himself relax a little and it got even better when Nico turned the radio on to try and drown out the silence between them. Will was humming along on some tune when Nico pulled up in front of a restaurant. It was only when Will got out that he realized the place had valet parking.

They walked inside and the person up front smiled and said:

\- Good evening Mr. Di Angelo. How nice to see you again.

\- And you too. Can we get a booth, please?

\- It'll only be a minute.

\- Thank you.

When the lady had left Will hissed at him.

\- You're a regular here?

\- My dad is. He brings his business partners here for lunch and dinners. We have family dinners here too sometimes. They have great pasta.

\- Show-off, Will muttered. Nico just smirked at him.

\- Are you really that uncomfortable with letting me spoil you?

\- On our second date, yeah kind of.

\- You'll get used to it, Nico said offhandedly while the waitress came back to get them and assign them their booth. Will wasn't comfortable thinking about what that implied.

When Nico dropped him off after their late dinner that night Will was a nervous wreck. He wanted so bad to kiss this boy but he also wanted to be tactful and not get ahead of himself if Nico wasn't comfortable.

Thankfully for Will, Nico took the lead. When he was going to say good night he leaned in and then stopped a couple of inches from Will's face. Will parted his lips slightly and waited for Nico to go all the way. They locked eyes and Nico looked a little questioning, like he almost didn't dare to believe it, which had Will leaning in some until their lips met. It was careful and slow at first, but then Nico parted his lips and Will licked his bottom lip with his tongue. Will gasped a little when a jolt of electricity went from his lips and down his body along his spine.

Was this what it was supposed to feel like?

Nico reached up and cupped the back of Will's neck, playing with the golden curls there. Will though briefly that he was probably sweaty and shit but right now he didn't care because Nico was kissing him and _oh my God_!

When they finally broke apart, gasping for air, Nico had a content smile on his lips.

\- Do you... do you want to come in? Will asked.

Suddenly, Nico looked kind of nervous. Will panicked.

\- No! You don't have to, it's too soon, I know. I don't know why I said that, I mean, I like you really much and all, I just...

Nico put a finger on Will's lips and shushed him.

\- Don't panic, Solace. Yes, I want to come up but I think it's too soon. I need some time, okay?

Will smiled, relieved.

\- You take all the time you need. I can wait.

\- Thank you, Solace. It means a lot.

\- You mean a lot, Will mumbled and blushed. Nico smirked and kissed him again.

 

\------------------------

 

Cecil's phone buzzed. He reached for it and flinched when he saw who it was. Lou had been avoiding his texts for two weeks and now when she finally called him back he had half a mind not to answer. That would show her. Why did she even call him? She knew how he felt about talking on the phone. He swiped it to green against his better judgement and said:

\- Cecil.

\- Hi, it's... it's Lou.

\- I know.

\- Sorry I haven't been answering your texts, Cecil, I...

\- You've been avoiding me.

A little aggressive, sure, but Cecil _was_ kind of pissed off. After his talk with Jason he realized he kind of did want Lou to break up with him, but he didn't at the same time. It was weird.

\- I know how hard it is for you to answer in the first place, I just...

Cecil sighed. He took his glasses off and wiped the tear that trickled down his cheek. He knew why she called him of course, she didn't want to do this over text.

\- Get to the point, Lou.

\- You know why I'm calling, don't you?

He swallowed shakily. This was fucking torture and he hated every second of it but he also knew that so did she and he did not want to let her off easy. Yes, it was passive aggressive of him. So sue him.

\- That doesn't mean you don't have to say it.

\- You're going to be that petty?

\- As simple as that.

\- Okay, Cecil, I... I've met someone. She sniffled and he realized she was crying, too. Someone who I would like to pursue a relationship with. We've been on a couple of dates, actually, I didn't want to call you unless I was sure. I haven't done anything, Cecil, I promise. This long-distance thing is killing me. I hate not having my bae around.

\- I hate it, too.

\- Then are you okay with me finishing this thing?

\- No, but... I kinda get it.

\- I wish we could still be friends.

\- We'll see.

\- Will you let me know?

\- Course, but I need a while.

\- Thanks Cecil. Take care, okay?

\- Yeah.

Cecil hung up the phone in her ear. He didn't want to hear her utter any more polite phrases just because. He wanted to sulk, but he didn't want to do it alone. Cecil changed into something other than his pajamas and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys before he left his dorm. It wasn't far where he was going, he just wasn't sure if he had the guts to show up there.

 

\-------------------------

 

Cecil knocked on Jason's door. His palms were sweaty and he was really nervous about being there but he really had nowhere else to go. And Piper _had_ said that if he ever needed anything... As soon as Jason opened he regretted going there but it was too late now.

\- Hi, Cec. How are y...

Jason silenced when he saw Cecil's red eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. He opened the door and gestured for the shorter boy to come in. He did. Piper was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine and when she heard the door being closed she looked up.

\- Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?

She patted the couch beside her and he sat down. With a look from Piper Jason walked into the kitchen and started heating some water. He came back a couple minutes later with tea for all three of them. In the meantime Cecil had done his best to hide his face in his sleeves. Cecil took his cup, grateful for something else to do with his hands. Jason cleared his throat.

\- I take it you finally talked to your girlfriend? He said carefully.

\- Ex... Cecil mumbled.

\- Do you want to talk about it?

\- Not really. I kind of just wanted company but all my friends are with theirâ€¦ I mean, you are too, but...

\- Hey, I get it, Piper said. Nico and Will are newly in love and Mitchell and Connor can make anyone feel uncomfortable as the fifth wheel, what with all of their PDA. It's okay. I'm glad you came to us.

He looked at her.

\- You are?

\- I told you, remember?

\- Yeah.

\- So, what do you want to do? Jason asked. Watch a movie or just sit back while I play some Call of the wild?

\- That, Cecil mumbled. He did not have the energy to focus on a movie. So while Jason powered up his Link, Piper went back to flipping through her magazine and Cecil just sat there, sipping his tea and feeling right at home. His ex could suck it.

After a couple of hours of playing Jason put his controller down and stretched. His t-shirt rode up to reveal some serious abs. Cecil watched him and was kind of glad his chimney-hood covered most of his lower face and he had opted for glasses instead of contacts that day because he figured with how hot his cheeks felt he was probably blushing. When Jason came to sit next to him on the couch Cecil had to look away for a few seconds to compose himself.

\- Well...? Jason said.

Cecil sighed.

\- Do I have to? Cecil asked.

\- You'll feel better afterwards, sweetie, Piper said.

\- I called her last night, left a message and asked what had been up with her lately. She must have realized I was serious because I _never_ call. She knows how I feel about talking, even if she doesn't get it. She called me back earlier today. She... started crying, telling me how she'd met someone and they'd been seeing each other a couple of times but she didn't know how to break it to me. It was over in like two minutes. That was it.

\- Did you cry?

\- Afterwards.

\- Of course he cried Jay, he's not a robot.

\- Oh my God, Piper. I'm trying to be supportive, here.

She sighed.

\- I know, sweetie, sorry.

She smiled at Jason and opened her arms. Cecil leaned against her and closed his eyes. It felt nice when she wrapped them around him and Jason hugged them both from his other side with his long arms. After a few minutes of sitting like that Jason got up from the couch.

\- I'm going to go out for burgers. You guys sit tight there, I'll be right back. It's way past dinner time anyway.

Piper watched the door when he left.

\- I do not deserve that man, she said. He's so sweet it gives me cavities.

\- Tell me about it, Cecil mumbled.

\- Do you want to stay the night? You can sleep in the middle if you want to, Piper said while she played with his hair.

Cecil blushed. He was terrified about sleeping next to an almost naked Jason. Piper, he could handle. He'd done that before, even if it had been tough, but the way he had reacted upon seeing just a smidge of Jason's torso... he didn't trust his body to behave. But on the other hand, the thought of being alone during the night tortured him. He didn't want to go back to his own dorm and pretend like everything was fine, so he found himself agreeing against his better judgement.

They had burgers and somehow Jason had managed to get ahold of a six pack of beer, too. Once it was time for bed, Cecil got to borrow a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from Jason. The clothes were way too big on him. The t-shirt rode down to reveal his collarbones and the shorts almost didn't stay up on his skinny hips. Jason smiled and teasingly told him he looked cute in his clothes. It made Cecil so flustered that he hid under the cover.

 

\----------------------

 

Connor had a cold. Like, a real, _serious_ cold. It had been years since he was last sick, his hyperactive body probably didn't let him normally. Lying in bed for hours at a time wasn't something it liked to do. It was weird, especially since he had started dating Mitchell who suffered through at least three colds a year, that Connor was never affected. Until now. Mitchell had been sick for a couple of weeks and Connor had thought he'd dodged it this time too but no. Just when Mitchell got better he caught the same thing and so far he had been in bed for a week. He blamed college, of course. The constant stress was wearing him thin and of course it was the week before one of his most important tests of the semester. He should be at every lecture, filming and watching it again and again and again but he could barely keep himself awake for more than an hour at a time. Mitchell had been an absolute angel, going to all his lectures and filming them for him so Connor could watch them if he had the energy to. He was at least better now than he used to be, which was good because he had this test tomorrow. For two days he had been fever free, but still with a stuffy and runny nose but Connor still counted it as a win. Secretly, Mitchell was kind of happy that he finally got to take care of Connor for once instead of the other way around. Connor was always _so_ kind to him when he got sick and he wanted to repay him some of that. Connor was sitting up in bed with a cup of tea Mitchell had made him. His head was still mushy but he was watching the last lecture Mitchell had been to. Mitchell was next to him, checking something in Connors textbook when his phone rang.

Connor paused the film. He knew he wouldn't be able to focus while Mitchell was on the phone. He watched his boyfriend instead.

\- Hey, it's Nico. Can we finish our thing tomorrow afternoon?

\- No, I think I'm busy, hang on. He looked at Connor. Are you feeling well enough to take your test tomorrow?

\- Yeah I am. I've studied my ass off for that. Why?

\- Nico was wondering if we could finish our project. We'll find some other time. Connor got a little uneasy but Mitchell turned his attention back to the phone. No, Connor have a test, I have to be there. We can do it after if you want, around five?

Connor poked Mitchell in the arm:

\- Or you could do it in the morning before.

\- Don't be stupid. I thought you wanted to study until last minute?

\- Yes, but...

\- Then we'll study.

\- If it makes him feel any better tell him I'm busy in the morning, Nico said in his ear.

\- Nico's busy in the morning. We'll do it at five.

\- Come to my apartment. I can order pizza.

\- Perfect, see you tomorrow.

Mitchell cancelled the call and sat down beside his boyfriend. Connor was hiding his face in his hands.

\- What's wrong sweetie?

\- I just feel really bad that you have to put off your own school work to help me with mine, he mumbled into his palms.

\- But I didn't. I had already scheduled your test and Nico couldn't meet in the morning. He's even going to buy me pizza for coming over late. It's a win-win. Connor sighed. Mitchell hugged him.

\- I know sweetie, I know how you feel. But I don't mind helping you, you know that. We take care of each other, right?

\- Yeah.

\- And.. You can have some alone time to rest after the test. Sleep the rest of that cold I gave you off.

Connor huffed.

\- I guess that would be nice.

\- See, it all worked out for the best. Don't doubt yourself.

Mitchell handed him another tissue so he could wipe his nose, then he lay down. Mitchell kissed him on the top of his head.

\- Watch the rest of that lecture, it's only half an hour more. I'll make you some soup in the meantime and then we can sleep early. I'll question you on it tomorrow morning and in the odd chance that there's something you don't know by then we'll cram it in. Deal?

\- Deal.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico confides a rather big secret to Mitchell and the gang finally goes on a much needed vacation to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut ahead.

Okay, so yeah, Connor may have felt a little over confident about his cold the other day and now when they were sitting there doing it his head wasn't exactly in the game. However, unless you counted that first test which Connor didn't, he had a perfect record of doing them on time and he didn't want to end his winning streak.

Mitchell was a champion, because that's what he always was. He got Connor out of bed and into the shower in time. When he came out there were clean sweats on his bed and a cup of soup on the desk. His pencils and other stuff he might need were already packed in his messenger bag.

For someone who was usually so alert, the mush in Connor's head was horrible. He'd honestly take _any_ ADHD overload as opposed to being sick like this. How did Mitchell go through this as often as he did without complaining? Connor had no clue and he felt like he needed to give his boy more credit for that. At least the fever had subsided but Connor still could not breathe through his nose, or, you know, do things like think. He shoved five packs of tissues down in his bag before he shouldered it with a wince. It hurt too much to move.

\- It's because you've spent all these days in bed, Mitchell explained. It stiffens your muscles.

\- Right.

\- Are you ready? Do you want me to carry that for you?

\- Please.

Mitchell gingerly took the messenger bag off of Connor's shoulders. It felt like a hundred pounds had been lifted from him.

It had taken them longer than usual to plow through his test but they were finally done and back in their room. Mitchell pulled the hoodie over Connor's head and then stripped him of his sweatpants before Connor burrowed underneath the covers, despite being sweaty. Mitchell settled on the other bed, watching the face of his sleeping boyfriend fondly.

He wondered if he would ever get tired of watching his boyfriend sleep. He couldn't imagine it. Mitchell's thoughts flashed back to that fall when Connor had admitted to him that he was just waiting for Mitchell to grow tired of him and leave. He couldn't imagine that, either. Mitchell, of course, had told him the same thing because that thought was on his mind at least once every time he got sick or there was something he couldn't do because of allergies.

Mitchell sighed and opened his textbook. He had no time for self-deprecating thoughts right now because he was meeting Nico in a few hours and he needed to get on top of things.

 

\-------------------------

 

\- You look tired.

Mitchell nodded and rubbed his eyes.

\- I helped Connor take a test earlier. He's got a cold so his head wasn't one hundred percent in the game but he still needed to do it. It took twice as long as usual.

\- I admire you, Nico said as he flipped open a steaming pizza box on the coffee table. You do his work and yours.

\- I don't do his work. I help him do his work. Big difference.

\- But anyway...

\- Well, I love him. That makes it easy. And he takes care of my health. We're a team.

\- As it should be. I always wished I'd meet someone like that someday.

Mitchell smirked at him.

\- And now you have?

Nico's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said. Mitchell just laughed at him.

\- The feelings are seriously reciprocated.

\- You think so?

Nico suddenly looked a little self-conscious of himself. Mitchell narrowed his eyes.

\- What's wrong? You do like Will, don't you?

\- Of course I do! He groaned. That's the problem, really. I think I like him _too_ much. Nico rested his forehead in his palms. I have this... problem... with intimacy and I don't want him to leave because of it.

\- What problem? Mitchell asked. If you don't mind me...

Nico shook his head and then shifted a little in his seat before he undid the first button in his hideous Hawaii shirt and showed Mitchell that he was wearing a tank top underneath.

Wait, no, not a tank top. A binder.

\- Well, I can see how you'd think that would be a problem.

\- Is Will... Nico swallowed. Is Will exclusively into dicks?

\- I'm not sure what the fuck Will is. Gay, bi, pan, does it _really_ matter?

\- It does if he's expecting dick, Nico deadpanned.

Mitchell started giggling.

\- Nico, you'll be fine. Will wasn't anything until he met you so don't worry about it. If you really care about him, for real, you have to tell him about it because otherwise you'll just loose him because you didn't.

\- Yeah, I kinda figured that out, it's just... I keep trying and I keep chickening out. Bianca, my sister, says I should just fess up but... It can be such a deal breaker, you know?

\- Yeah, I get it. I think, at least. Look... I can't tell you how he's going to react, just... don't wait too long, okay? The longer you wait the harder it's going to become. And its summer soon, you won't be able to bind as much and then he's going to wonder why you're avoiding him.

Nico sighed and nodded. Mitchell was right, of course. Fuck, why did he have to befriend this insightful gay love-goddess of a boy who had friends like William Solace? It wasn't fair. And why the fuck couldn't he avoid spilling all his beans to Mitchell. This wasn't like him and Nico didn't exactly like it. However, he had to admit that it was kind of useful to talk to someone for once.

 

\--------------------------

 

\- So, how are we doing this?

They were all spread out on the floor of Jason's and Piper's living room. His roommate had moved out and Piper had moved in a few weeks ago. Mitchell thought it was about fucking time because she was always there anyway so why hadn't they done this before?

\- We have a car, Piper said. But we can't fit all of you into that. We need one more.

\- I have one, Nico said.

\- Hey! I do too, Connor said indignantly.

\- I know, sweetie, Piper said, but I think maybe Ruby needs to rest a little, don't you? It's a long trip.

Connor huffed and went back to braiding Mitchell's hair. It had gotten long again. Sandra would cringe if she saw him like this.

\- Alright, so our car and Nico's car. Nico, can you and Will pick Connor and Mitchell up from their dorm and we'll take Cecil in ours? Jason asked.

\- I'm not going, Cecil said into his tea.

Jason's head snapped up, a little too fast. Connor noticed this. He also noticed that Piper noticed that _he_ noticed. She winked at him.

\- Why, sweetie? she asked.

\- Why would I want to spend a week together with three other couples? Talk about fifth wheel situation.

\- You wouldn't be... Jason started.

\- Yeah, I would, Cecil said and got up out of his seat in the bean bag. Look, I'll go outside for a while, you can call me back when you're done planning this and we can play that board game you had, or whatever.

He left for the balcony. Jason watched him go with sad eyes. Piper put her arm around him and gave Connor a pointed look before she tapped with her finger on her phone. Connor reached for his as it vibrated and saw she had sent him a message:

 

_Convince him to come. For Jason._

Connor frowned down at his phone while trying and failing to read the text but then he looked at Piper as she gestured towards the balcony with her head. He understood the hint so he carefully lifted Mitchell's head up and went after his cousin. Cecil was sitting on the balcony floor with his sketchbook out and was doodling the scenery.

\- Done already? he asked when Connor sat down next to him.

\- There will be no planning until you come back in, dude.

\- I told you I'm not going.

\- Well, we're not going without you.

Cecil looked over at his cousin with a cocked eyebrow.

\- Come on, Cec. For me?

Cecil shook his head, eyes tenaciously trained on his sketchbook.

\- For Jason and Piper, then? Connor said, trying to fight the smile that threatened to overtake his lips. If he laughed now, the battle would be lost. He knew his cousin well enough for that.

Cecil snapped his head in Connor's direction and narrowed his eyes at him. Connor held up his hands in mock defense.

\- What about Jason and Piper? Cecil asked. It sounded suspiciously like a growl. Very un-Cecil-like.

\- Nothing, dude, just... you guys have become good friends, right?

\- Yeah... I suppose.

\- Well, then I guess they would want you there? I would. Mitchell would. Will would. Look, I get that it's just you and couples, and I guess you don't want to be reminded about being single and all...

\- I don't care about that, Cecil mumbled.

\- Then what is it?

Connor bumped their shoulders together, making Cecil draw a wriggly line on his sketch. He sighed and closed his book.

\- I dunno, Con... It just feels weird, you know? This was supposed to be a couple's thing and now I'm not a couple.

\- Come anyway. Now it's not a couple's thing but a friends' thing. We're all your friends and we want you there.

Cecil sighed.

\- I'll come.

\- Great!

Connor stood up and held his hand out for Cecil. Cecil took it and allowed his tenacious cousin to pull him to his feet. Sometimes he hated Connor, but right now he supposed he kind of loved him. A little.

 

\-------------------------

 

Nico was kind of moody when he picked Will up at his dorm. They hadn't spent the night together because Nico had made the excuse that he needed to do laundry if they were going away. Will said he could do that with him around but Nico had been adamant that Will stay home for the night. He did not want him to see the binders hanging out to dry in his apartment. He knew of course that the day when he needed to tell Will about this was nearing with giant leaps because as of now they were going to Piper's beach house.

Fuck. This was it. He might lose his boyfriend over this, but he couldn't really procrastinate this any longer.

Will didn't say much, probably picking up on Nico's mood. He merely kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and then they took off towards Connor and Mitchell's university.

 

\-------------------------

 

\- Come on now, Nico and Will are waiting.

Connor was nervously pacing the floor of their tiny dorm room. Why was his boyfriend so incredibly bad at leaving? Whenever they were going somewhere _he_ was ready an hour in advance and then he had to watch Mitchell throw things around in panic for the last five minutes. That was fifteen minutes ago. Will had texted him twice and asked where the hell they were:

 

_8:15 We're here!_

**8:16 Coming.**

_8:30 Where the hell are you guys?_

**8:31 Mitchell.**

_8:31 Oh._

Now, Mitchell was in panic mode and Connor was getting impatient. This vacation was not up to a good start. Finally, Connor realized Mitchell had no clue what he was doing so he stopped pacing and went up to his boyfriend. He grabbed Mitchell by the wrists and pulled him away from the wardrobe and held him close. Mitchell was hyperventilating.

\- Shhh, baby doll relax. You're not doing anyone any good right now.

\- I have to...

Connor held him tighter until Mitchell finally relaxed against him and stopped shaking.

\- Come on now, I'll help you. Think about it. What do you need?

Mitchell forced himself to calm down and think about it. Now, he realized he was panicking over nothing and that didn't help him.

\- Uhm... my medicines. Can you pack them? And... my other hygiene stuff?

\- So basically everything from the bathroom?

\- Yeah, Mitchell sighed.

\- I'll do that. Pack your clothes.

\- Thank you.

\- Remember your swimtrunks.

\- But it's gonna be cold, Mitchell whined.

\- Not an excuse. Cold swims are good for the immune system, or so dad always says.

\- Okay, so clothes, Mitchell mumbled and set off towards the wardrobe.

Connor smiled at him.

\- And you're supposed to be the one who has his shit together. Now the ADHD poster child has to clear _you up._

Mitchell smiled back.

\- Thank you. What would I do without you?

\- Well, you wouldn't be packing, that's for fricking sure.

Ten minutes later they were loading their suitcases into Nico's car. When they got in Nico turned the music down so they could talk. Will turned around and said hi while Nico left campus behind them.

Connor thought it was kind of odd that Will and Nico wasn't really talking to each other but a look from Mitchell was all the silent persuasion he needed to not comment on it. Mitchell seemed to know what was up with them and he would fill Connor in later.

\- So, where to exactly? Nico asked.

\- I'll guide you. Head for the interstate and then eastwards. I'll let you know when we get close, Mitchell said.

\- Aight.

Mitchell grabbed Connor's hand across the seat and looked at him.

\- Sorry I was so freaked out back there. I don't know what I was doing. I mean, I hate packing, but...

\- Sometimes it's not rational. _Believe me_ , I know, Connor smiled.

\- I suppose you do, don't you?

\- So, is it any cool? Nico asked, referring to the house.

\- Her dad is like this big movie star so... Mitchell trailed off.

He didn't say that the place was bigger than his parent's house in Texas. He had told Connor that, but the other boy didn't believe him.

 

\----------------------

 

Connor's mouth dropped open when he saw the beach house. Mitchell had tried earlier to warn him that it was bigger than his parent's house back home but Connor hadn't believed him, because how could it be? It was just a beach house. Piper opened the door and let them in before they rung the bell. She, Jason and Cecil had been there about an hour when the other's arrived. She did a little twirl in the hallway and started walking up the stairs.

\- Connor and I can take my usual room, Mitchell said and pulled Connor with him to the only bedroom on the bottom floor.

Piper proceeded to appoint a room for Will and Nico and one for Cecil. He hadn't been too overjoyed about spending a week together with three couples since he had broken it off with his own girlfriend but Connor had convinced him to come either way. Jason had already disappeared with his and Piper's bags into her room.

Connor was sitting on the bed, bouncing a little while Mitchell was opening the windows to air out the stuffy smell. Piper knocked on the door and slipped inside.

\- You shouldn't just walk into people's rooms like that, Connor teased her. What if we were doing something private?

Piper only laughed and threw herself on the bed. Connor instantly started making mini braids in her hair.

\- If I know Mitchell half as well as I'd like to think, I know he never does anything before he has aired out his room.

\- It's dusty in here, Mitchell complained. Then he sneezed.

\- I know sweetie. No one's been here for weeks. Sorry.

Mitchell waved off her apology before he sneezed again. Connor handed him a tissue from somewhere deep down in his cargo shorts. Mitchell laid down on the bed next to Piper and rested his head in Connor's lap. There was another knock on the door and Jason walked in.

\- You two have no sense of privacy, Connor exclaimed. What if we were doing something private?

\- Please, Jason said, Mitchell needs to air out his room, first. In response to this, Mitchell sneezed into his tissue. As I said, Jason stated matter-of-factly.

Connor rolled his Eyes.

\- I feel sorry for your future children.

\- Me too, Jason said with a shrug and joined them on the bed.

He was playing with Connor's hair. He liked the way the boy's curls bounced when he pulled them out and let go. Connor didn't mind. He and Jason had gotten pretty close since the move to New York. So much so that they were now hanging out without Piper and Mitchell sometimes. For Connor, whose disabilities had been in the way of him making a lot of friends when he was younger, it was really nice.

\- So I was thinking about firing up the grill and barbequing some chicken for tonight, Jason said after a while.

\- Oh honey, we've been here for all of an hour. You're slacking off. Honestly, Piper said and turned to Connor, he usually starts talking about barbeque in the car but today he was awfully quiet.

\- I was trying not to be creepy around our new friend, Jason said with a smile. I don't want Cec to be weirded out. But yes, I am the barbeque master and you will be persuaded.

\- Go right ahead, Connor said. Woo me with your chicken.

Jason perked up, bounced off the bed and darted towards the kitchen.

\- It's not you he's wooing, Piper said with a smile when Jason was gone.

\- Does he have a major crush on Cecil? Connor asked.

\- Major being the word, Piper said. And... he's not the only one I'm afraid, she said and blushed slightly before she continued: I'm just waiting for him to suggest that we ask him out. He knows I'm up for polyamory any day of the week but up until now he hasn't been ready to try it. Maybe Cecil will sway him. Think he'd be up for it?

\- Probably, if he doesn't think it's too soon since he broke it off with Lou Ellen. To be honest, the only reason I nagged him about coming anyway was because I noticed how disappointed Jason was when Cecil said he'd changed his mind. Although I didn't say _that_ to Cecil.

Piper laughed and followed Jason. Connor laid down on his stomach next to Mitchell.

\- How can you notice that Jason and Piper likes Cecil but I have to _literally_ kiss you to get you to notice _I_ like _you_?

\- That's different. My self-esteem wouldn't let me acknowledge that.

Mitchell smiled.

\- I know, he said before he sniffled.

\- Still feeling sneezy?

Mitchell wrinkled his nose.

\- A little bit, yeah. It will pass, though.

\- So can I do this? asked Connor and kissed him.

\- Yeah, Mitchell smiled. Connor kissed him again, this time he licked Mitchell's lips and palmed him through his jeans shorts. Oh, God, Mitchell moaned. Please.

\- Needy? Connor smiled into the kiss.

\- For you? When aren't I?

\- Never.

\- Damn right.

Connor palmed him harder, it made Mitchell squirm under his hand. He sniffled a little bit but when Connor kissed him again he forgot all about his allergies and focused solely on his boyfriend.

\- I wanna make you feel good, Connor whispered.

Mitchell knew what that implied so he nodded and unbuttoned his shorts. Connor started kissing his way down Mitchell's stomach and hips. He pulled his boxers down in the process and when Mitchell's hard dick was exposed he licked along it, then he let the head glide into his mouth. Mitchell bucked his hips up and drew a deep breath. There was a knock on the door and when Piper entered this time she screamed, covered her eyes and ran out again. When the door was closed, she yelled:

\- Seriously guys? I wasn't even gone a minute!

Connor chuckled around Mitchell's dick, then he let go with a wet plop and asked:

\- Finish up or damage control?

Mitchell's flushed face and glazed eyes were all the answer he needed.

 


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico confesses to Will, Cecil gets caught swooning and Jason finally, finally dares to tell his girlfriend about his... crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end. Only two more chapters to go.
> 
> Some references to smut, but no action in this chapter.

Nico opened and closed his mouth like ten times before the words finally spilled out:

\- Will, I... I have to admit something.

Will looked up from where he was rummaging in his luggage for his swim trunks. He was so happy about being on the beach he had asked Nico to go swimming with him before dinner. Now he stopped and looked at his boyfriend quizzically.

\- You look like you're about to admit to murder, Nico. What's wrong?

\- You know how we've never seen each other naked...

\- Because you're shy. If this about changing in front of me you don't have to do that. Use the bathroom or... or I can wait outside. And I don't mind taking things slow, sweetie, I've told you that.

\- Yes... well... I want to tell you the reason for that. I don't... I don't like my body a whole lot.

Will sat down next to him on the bed and kissed him on the cheek.

\- Is there a particular reason for that?

Nico looked down on his hands. They were resting in his lap and now he was wringing them. Without looking at his boyfriend, Nico said:

\- Will... do you know what a binder is?

\- Yeah, it's the kind of thing transgender guys wear to flatten their... oh. Will looked Nico up and down with a slight furrow on his brow.

\- Right, Nico mumbled.

Will was silent for a while. Nico watched him apprehensively through his bangs, wondering what he was thinking. After a few minutes, Will said:

\- Well, if you don't want people to see it, then wear a t-shirt over it. Problem solved, he said and kissed Nico on the cheek again. Or, if you want to be able to swim, wear a sports bra and a t-shirt. No one will comment on the fact that you're not bare chested.

\- You don't think so?

\- Have you seen my weird group of friends? We have two gays, one which has severe ADHD and one's who allergic to practically everything. We have a buff sports type guy who's ace, a Cherokee demi girl and a bi-romantic sex - and genital repulsed ace guy who doesn't talk. Then there's me, who really didn't even know I had a sexuality until I met you. You fit right in here, Nico.

\- I suppose, Nico said, a faint smile on his lips. But what about... Nico gestured between the two of them. Will shrugged.

\- Look, as far as I'm concerned, we're cool. Did I wish you'd trust me enough to tell me earlier? Yeah, like heck I do, but I love you Nico. A pair of breasts isn't going to change that.

\- I... I've wanted to tell you so bad. Honestly, I've tried several times but I've just kept chickening out. They will be gone eventually.

Will cupped Nico's face in his hands and smiled that million dollar sunshine-y smile of his before he kissed Nico. Nico leaned his head against Will's shoulder.

\- So... do you still want to go swimming?

\- More than anything, Will smiled.

\- Then turn around so I can change and I'll go with you.

 

\---------------------------

 

\- You two are disgusting, Jason stated when Connor and Mitchell joined him, Cecil and Piper on the patio.

They were drinking beers and Jason was frying chicken on the grill. Mitchell was still a little flushed in the face from his orgasm and Connor's hair was messier than usual where Mitchell had run his hands through it.

\- We happen to like sex, remember? Mitchell said as he sat down at the table. Piper handed them a soda each.

\- Yeah, I keep forgetting you're disgusting people. Jason said with a sarcastic smile.

\- Well, _I'm_ the one who saw Mitchell without pants on, Piper reminded him.

\- Wasn't like it was the first time, though, Mitchell stated matter-of-factly.

\- Well, first time in a compromising position, she said and shuddered.

\- Poor thing, Jason said and kissed her on the top of the head.

\- What can I say, Mitchell said with a smirk, the boy does know how to give head.

Connor blushed at the praise. Mitchell kissed him on the cheek. Connor got so flustered he didn't really know what to do with himself so he just stared into the distance and allowed Mitchell to hold his hand.

 

\----------------------------

 

Cecil was drawing Jason. Well, not _officially_ of course, but, yeah, he was totally drawing Jason.

Connor and Jason were playing catch on the beach in their swim trunks, bare chested and all and Cecil could totally, in a very objective way of course, appreciate the aesthetic of a blonde man with a six-pack. He was sitting up on the patio with his sketchbook and kept sneaking glances at him while sketching. He was so invested in what he was doing that he didn't even notice Mitchell until he sat down next to him with a playful smile on his face.

\- Nice view, huh?

Cecil flinched and snapped his sketchbook close, but not fast enough for Mitchell not to notice what he was drawing. Mitchell stretched out next to him and watched the ball go back and forth between the two half-naked guys on the beach.

\- I definitely prefer skinny muscles over bulky ones, but hey, I don't judge.

\- I... I don't...

\- Of course you don't. I'm just saying that _if_ you did...

Cecil sighed.

\- He's in a relationship and they're both my friends.

\- Yeah, and she's an impossibly hot demigirl.

\- That's the problem, isn't it?

Mitchell eyed him for a few seconds before the penny dropped.

\- Oh god. You like them both.

Cecil shrugged and looked at Jason again. He said something to Connor that they didn't hear, but had the other guy laughing.

\- Am I weird?

Mitchell started laughing. He actually laughed and Cecil just looked at him, patiently waiting for him to stop.

\- No, dude, no, Mitchell finally managed. You're not weird. Just because it wasn't common in your little shit-hole of a place to grow up doesn't mean you're weird. Polyamory is common, and people can have very healthy, loving relationships. So, what are you gonna do about it? Be their friend and break your own heart anytime they touch? Wishing you could be with them?

Cecil nodded. That was exactly what he was going to do. Mitchell rolled his eyes.

\- Whatever, dude, he said and went quiet, enjoying the view of his sweaty boyfriend playing in the sand. When you want to actually try to live a little, come talk to me and I'll coach you, he said after a while. Cecil rolled his eyes.

\- You couldn't coach shit, he muttered and Mitchell just laughed.

\- I'll have you know that I'm a regular Aphrodite when it comes to other people's love-lives. Just look at Will and Nico. It's my own I suck at.

\- And you do it so well, or did, until you _finally_ got the hint.

\- Shush.

\- What are you talking about? Jason said as the boys entered the patio.

\- Just coaching Cecil in his love-life a little, Mitchell said.

\- You have a love-life? Connor asked.

Mitchell watched Jason from the corner of his eye. The guy looked a little sad, but he smiled again when Mitchell said:

\- No, _that's_ the problem.

Cecil shoved Mitchell's shoulder and frowned. Jason just shook his head.

\- You're making him uncomfortable.

Cecil gave him a thankful look.

\- Well, I'm going to take a shower and then get started on dinner. Cecil, will you be a darling and light the grill for me? Jason asked. Cecil blushed and nodded while Mitchell smirked at his boyfriend.

 

\-----------------------------

 

\- So when do you think _that's_ going to happen? Connor asked his boyfriend.

Mitchell didn't even need to ask what he was referring to because they were watching Cecil help Piper and Jason cooking. Piper had her arm around Cecil's waist.

\- As soon as anyone of them asks him, I suppose. If they're waiting for him to do something about it they're gonna have to wait a loooooong time.

\- He'd rather die than say anything about it to either of them, Connor stated. He's fun that way.

Mitchell gave him a look and a chuckle. Connor slung his arm around his boyfriend and Mitchell leaned into his chest. Connor nuzzled his face into the back of Mitchell's neck. He nibbled on Mitchell's skin which made Mitchell shift in his seat.

\- Do you want dinner? he asked.

\- Yeah? Connor answered.

\- Then stop that. You know that's a sensitive spot.

\- Right, sorry, he said and grazed his teeth against the skin.

\- Connor!

Connor was grinning. Mitchell turned around and forcibly kissed him so Connor took advantage of the situation and squeezed his butt.

\- Hey kids! Stop that! Dinner's ready! Jason called out from the kitchen.

\- You're gonna get punished for that later, Mitchell growled into Connor's ear but Connor just grinned. He sincerely hoped so.

 

\------------------------------

 

Jason sighed and looked out the window but as soon as Piper joined him from the ladies' room he tried his best to look like nothing was wrong. She, of course, saw immediately through that.

\- What is it, sweetie?

\- Nothing, m' fine.

She sat down opposite him and laid her hands palm up on the table. He took one of them.

\- No, you're clearly not. Something's bothering you. Your mind hasn't been here the past hour. Spill.

Jason sighed again and played with his straw while he mumbled:

\- I feel kind of bad that we're here and we've left him all alone with the other couples.

A smile crept across Piper's face.

\- Cecil?

\- How'd you know?

\- It's obvious you like him. I've been waiting for you to tell me for weeks.

His eyes widened and he looked up at her.

\- You have?

\- Look, sweetie, you've been gushing over him a long time and quite frankly I like him too. If you want to, we can ask him if maybe he wants to join us.

\- Join us?

\- Yeah, like an OT3 or something.

Jason had read enough fanfiction in his life to know what that meant. A deep blush made his cheeks heat up.

\- You'd do that for me?

\- For us. As I said, I like him too. I think we can handle one more person in this relationship. With that said, he's kind of a delicate boy, isn't he? We need to take good care of him.

\- Yeah, we do, Jason said with a fond smile on his lips. Piper, I... I don't know what to say? I've been so nervous and... felt so weird about this whole thing like, how can I love two people at once? I mean, I know _you_ can, but... And... And then you just... you just solve everything. So what, are _we_ polyamorous now?

Piper chuckled.

\- I suppose. He really is cute though, isn't he?

\- Yeah, he is.

\- Wanna go ask him?

\- Right now?

\- We've had our dinner and with you being all distracted and thinking about him I do believe we have somewhere better to be. Wherever he is.

\- Pipes, you're golden. I love you.

\- I love _you_.

They walked hand in hand along the beach and when they were nearing the house Piper spotted him sitting on a blanket in the sand.

\- Go talk to him for a little while, make him feel comfortable, but wait for me until you ask him. I'm gonna take a swim first.

 

\----------------------------

 

Cecil was sitting alone on the beach with his sketchbook. Will and Nico were locked in their room, doing stuff he wasn't really comfortable thinking about. Mitchell and Connor were playing videogames. To their credit they had asked him to join them but he still felt like the fifth wheel. Piper and Jason were off having a dinner date at a nearby restaurant.

To be honest, out of all the couples in the cabin right now, he liked spending time with Jason and Piper the most. They always seemed happy to have him around and never snuck off to do things alone in their room. He'd understood that Jason was ace and Piper didn't seem to push him at all. Cecil secretly wished he could find someone like that. Someone who didn't require him to talk all the time and who didn't need to have sex with him, that would be nice. Because obviously the two people he liked didn't like him back. Not like that, anyway.

\- That's really good.

Cecil jumped and looked around. He really needed to start paying attention to his surroundings a little more. Jason was standing behind him, peeking over his shoulder at his sketchbook. He had just finished the sketch he had started of Piper yesterday. Over the past days, he had drawn every last one of them.

\- Can I sit down?

Cecil nodded.

\- She looks regal. Like a Cherokee chieftain.

Cecil wondered where Piper was and started looking around. Jason smiled.

\- She's over there. She wanted to skinny dip after dinner but it's too freaking cold to join her. Honestly, if I didn't know she was Cherokee, I would have guessed Viking.

This made Cecil chuckle. He pushed his glasses up his nose and when he spotted Piper and realized she was actually naked and walking out of the water he blushed. Jason followed his eyes and blushed too.

\- She's pretty, huh? Jason whispered.

Cecil nodded. He flipped out a new side in his sketchbook and made a quick doodle of the scene so he could get back to it later. Jason watched him with interest.

\- You're really good. Can I get a copy of that later? When it's done? Cecil nodded. Jason gestured to his sketchbook. Can I see that?

Cecil handed his book over and watched Jason's reaction as he flipped through the pages. Some were only messy doodles meant for more work like the one he had just done and some were more detailed. When Jason found the pages dedicated to him playing with Connor on the beach Cecil blushed. There were _a lot_ of drawings of Jason.

\- Like what you see? Jason teased.

\- You make a good model, Cecil mumbled and blushed even more. Jason smirked.

\- Don't tease him, Jay, Piper said as she sat down on the other side of Cecil on the blanket.

Cecil was glad to see that she had put her clothes back on. She slung her arm around Cecil's ribs and said:

\- Can't you see you're making him uncomfortable?

Cecil leaned against her and shot Jason an annoyed look.

\- Honestly dude, you don't even need to talk. Those eyes of yours are the most expressive ones I've ever seen, Jason stated. Pipes have you seen these? He's really good.

Cecil was secretly grateful that Jason had said good and not talented because there was nothing he hated more than people writing off the hours and hours he had practiced as "only talent".

\- Are you okay, sweetie? Piper asked and stroke a lock of hair behind his ear. You seem sad.

That girl was amazing, Cecil thought. You could laugh and smile all you wanted but she always picked up on how you were _really_ feeling, no matter how hard you tried to hide it.

\- I guess I'm just lonely. Cecil shrugged. That was a weird emotion for him who was so introverted it wasn't even funny. It had taken him a few days to pin the feeling down to loneliness. He continued: I didn't really want to come here together with three other couples, Connor basically forced me. He said it would be good for me to get a vacation. I mean, it's been a few months since I broke up with my girlfriend, but still. I feel like the fifth wheel with them.

\- Connor and Mitchell? They can make anyone seem like a fifth Wheel.

\- And Will and Nico, Cecil said.

\- And us? Jason asked.

\- No, that's the weird part. I don't.

\- I think there's a reason for that, Piper said. Jason and I were talking during dinner, and we concluded that we missed you.

\- As in you should have been there, too. Jason said.

\- But you were on a date, Cecil said, confused. He really wasn't following.

\- Yeah. And we think that next time we go on a date, you should be there, too, Jason said.

Cecil sat up and looked at Jason, to Piper and back to Jason again.

\- What... what are you saying?

Piper smiled.

\- We like you, Cecil. Like-like you. And we were wondering if you'd like to... maybe join us?

\- In our relationship.

\- Be our boyfriend.

\- Please?

Jason put his hand on Cecil's knee and smiled hopefully at him. He looked from Piper to Jason again and felt utterly confused. Did they just...?

\- Uhm...

\- Look, Jason said. You don't have to answer right away. If you need time to think about it just let us know.

\- No! Cecil almost yelled. Jason looked at him. I mean... I... yes, I'll be your boyfriend. Both of yours. But I don't know how these things work. I've never known anyone who...

\- Well... Piper said while she was thinking about it. No jealousy, and that will only work if we have a rule against keeping secrets. Also we need total disclosure about how we feel about certain things.

Cecil only looked at her with a confused expression on his face. Piper continued:

\- Like, sex for instance, she said. Cecil scrounged up his nose.

\- I think he's with me on that one, Jason said. Cecil nodded.

\- No sex, then, Piper said. Cecil gave her a questioning look. She just smiled at him.

\- Hey, Jason and I are doing fine without it as it is today. Adding one more person in the mix doesn't change that. Sometimes, when the urge hits me, I have a friend I can call. She's _amazing_ in bed. That's what I meant with no jealousy. I won't pressure you into anything you're not ready for as long as you accept that I need this sometimes. And if you would ever change your mind and want to try something, let me know.

Cecil nodded and thought about it.

\- I... I'm okay with being touched, I really like it actually, just not _there_. And kisses and things like that are great.

\- In public, too? Jason asked. Cecil nodded.

\- Then can I kiss you? Jason asked.

Cecil nodded again, so Jason crawled up over him and pinned him against Piper. He cupped Cecil's cheek and smiled into the kiss. When Jason broke loose Cecil turned his head so Piper could kiss him, too. It was really nice.

\- You can kiss me, too, as much as you like, Jason said. You can even touch me, sometimes at least, but I don't want to stick it anywhere.

\- Fine with me, Cecil said.

Jason nestled with his head in Cecil's lap so Cecil could stroke his hair. Cecil in turn was leaning against Piper who had her arms around his chest from behind. After the sun was down Piper got a text from Mitchell:

 

_Are you guys too comfy to come have grilled fruit with ice cream? Connor's making enough to feed a small country._

Piper read it out loud and Jason perked up at the mention of desert. She answered:

 

**_No, we're on our way._ **

****

She grabbed the blanket and Jason carried Cecil's sketchbook, then they both grabbed one of his hands so he got to walk between them. He felt all warm and fuzzy inside, in a way that he had never done with Lou. She was a great girl, but caring she was not. Sometimes he thought that they were dating only because they happened to be childhood friends. These two people seemed to genuinely care about him.

Mitchell and Nico were lounging on one of the couches when the three of them came up on the deck. The fire pit was burning. Connor hade made fruit kebabs that he was grilling and Will just came out of the house with a cooler full of beer. On the table was a variety of different sprinklers. The night was warm and the sky was a dark blue as the sun had set. Mitchell smiled at them as Piper and Cecil joined him and Nico on the couch. Jason could not resist helping Connor with the grilling. Piper put her feet in Cecil's lap and clinked her beer with his.

\- So, are you guys...? Mitchell gestured between the three of them.

\- Yes, Piper said. Cecil is ours now. He's joined the dark side.

\- You make it sound dirty, Mitchell said.

\- That's only in your oversexualized mind, sweetie. I was aiming for nerdy.

Cecil raised his eyebrows and pointed with his beer on Mitchell to show he agreed with his girlfriend. Mitchell rolled his eyes.

\- Connor! They're calling me dirty!

Connor turned around and smiled innocently at him.

\- And that's how I like you, love. Dirty and covered in my cu... Connor blushed.

\- ADHD tongue slip? Mitchell asked.

Connor nodded, blushed and busied himself with the fruit. Jason shoved him lightly in the shoulder. Connor almost stabbed him with the barbeque fork.

 


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter. WOW.

Cecil woke up squished between Piper and Jason in their bed. The night before Jason had moved all his stuff into their room to surprise him so that he would feel welcome when he went to bed. He did, he really did.

He was facing Jason and Piper was spooning him from behind. He realized Jason was awake when his electrical blue eyes smiled at him over the cover.

\- Sleep well?

Cecil nodded and smiled. Jason kissed him before Cecil could draw away, scared that his morning breath would be repulsive. Piper snuck her arm around his waist and nuzzled her face in the back of his neck.

\- I think I'm hungover, she whined.

Jason chuckled.

\- You were kind of drunk last night.

She groaned. Cecil reached back to ruffle her hair.

\- Want some coffee? he asked.

\- Please.

\- Me too? Jason asked.

\- No, Jay, I would only bring coffee for myself and Piper, Cecil said and rolled his eyes before he climbed out of bed.

He didn't bother putting on clothes when he realized it was only seven o'clock in the morning and the only person who would be up at this time was Connor. While the coffee trickled down the pot he pulled up his Facebook app and considered changing his personal information to "in a relationship" but then he thought better of it. What if they changed their minds? What if last night was a one-time-thing?

He grabbed the cups and went back to bed. All he could do at this point was to try and be a good boyfriend to them and then it was up to them. Jason was sitting up in bed when he entered and was scrolling through his phone. He placed the cups on the nightstand and Jason scooted over so he could fit in the bed.

\- I realized I don't even have you as a friend, Jason said and indicated his Facebook. Hell, Cec, I don't even know your last name.

\- Some boyfriend you are, Piper mumbled from under her cover.

Cecil took Jason's phone and searched for his own profile, then he sent himself a friend request. When he had it confirmed Jason said:

\- Markowitz? Wait, _you're Jewish_?

\- Is that going to be a problem? Cecil asked him. He sounded guarded.

\- No! No, I didn't mean it like that, Jason said and pulled him a little closer. Cecil was now leaning against his chest and Jason had his arm around him. Sorry, Cec, that totally came out wrong.

\- No shit, Sherlock, Piper mumbled.

\- Sit up and have some coffee Pipes, you'll feel better, Jason said dryly and poked the top of her head, the only part of her that was currently sticking out from under the cover. I totally didn't mean to sound anti-Semitic.

\- You don't have to over-apologize, Cecil said. I'm not made of glass.

\- Just let it go, Jay, Piper said. She was sitting now, sipping her coffee with a content look on her face. Cecil was scrolling his own Facebook. A picture of Lou and her new boyfriend came up. He quickly scrolled passed it but Jason stopped him.

\- Is that your ex?

Cecil nodded.

\- She's got a new boyfriend too?

\- Actually, he's the reason we broke up. She met him and... Cecil shrugged. And she had kind of a hard time dealing with the whole ace-thing. She wanted sex but she didn't want to have it with anyone but me.

\- I see. You should change your personal info from single. That'll show her.

Cecil snorted, but he did as he was told.

\- So, what are we doing today? Piper asked. Beach day?

\- It's raining, Cecil informed her. So that'll be a no.

\- We could hang on the patio, play games and stuff, Jason said. It will be cozy.

\- Yes, let's, Piper said. I love being on the patio when it rains.

 

\------------------------------

 

When Mitchell woke up that morning, Connor was for some reason not up yet. Mitchell grabbed his phone and checked the time. It was nine o'clock and Connor should have woken him up hours ago because he was bored and restless. He frowned and turned around in bed to find his boyfriend buried under the cover, curled into a little ball. That was not a good sign.

Mitchell got up to use the bathroom, take his meds and drink some water before he climbed back in again. He gently shook the cocoon that was his boyfriend and nothing happened. He shook it a little more violent. This earned him a quiet malcontented grunt.

\- Come on, turn around at least.

Nothing happened for a few minutes until Connor sighed and turned around. Mitchell took the opportunity to lift his own cover up and allow his boyfriend to come skin to skin close. That always helped him feel better sooner. Connor wrapped himself with all his limbs around Mitchell like an octopus. Mitchell then situated their two covers on top of them and nestled his head on top of Connor's.

\- Can you breathe okay?

Connor nodded into his chest.

\- How bad is it? he asked after a little while.

Connor didn't even speak, he just tapped eight times on Mitchell's back.

\- Eight, did I get that right?

Connor nodded again.

\- Have you been up to take your meds?

Connor nodded.

\- And that's when you realized you weren't feeling well?

Another nod.

\- I love you.

Conner sighed and buried his face deeper into Mitchell's skin. Mitchell knew it meant that the feeling was reciprocated, but Connor just could not talk today. With his free hand he texted Piper that they shouldn't worry but Connor wasn't feeling well and Mitchell would be up a little later.

He must have fallen asleep again because he was starving when he woke up. It was eleven, he saw on his phone. Connor was awake, stroking Mitchell's bare back with his index finger. Mitchell knew he found it calming.

\- Are you hungry? he asked.

Connor shook his head.

\- Have you been up?

Another shake.

\- You need to go the bathroom.

This time he nodded.

\- Okay, come on, we're doing this.

Mitchell untangled himself before he pulled Connor into a sitting position and then to his feet. They were both wearing nothing but their boxers and any other time Mitchell would have taken advantage of that.

Now, with Connor in this semi-catatonic state, not so much.

He steered Connor to the bathroom, took his boxers off and sat him down, then he told him to do his thing. While Connor did Mitchell waited around the corner, then he helped him back to bed. He didn't even bother helping Connor into his boxers again because he knew from experience that Connor felt better naked when he was in this state.

When he had tucked Connor in his cocoon Mitchell kissed the top of his head, pulled a tank top over his head and went in search of breakfast.

\- I'll be right back, promise, he said before he closed the door.

The rest of them were sitting on the patio playing scrabble to the sound of the rain on the roof when Mitchell joined them with his fruit salad and a cup of tea. Cecil was sitting with his feet in Jason's lap and Jason was stroking his leg. Mitchell smiled to himself. He was happy his friend's had found each other. He nestled himself next to Piper on the cushion. She hugged him.

\- Is he okay?

Mitchell chewed and swallowed before he said:

\- He reacts to direct questions but he's nonverbal and... I got him to use the bathroom, which is good.

\- What's wrong with him? Jason asked.

\- Just his diagnose, Will said. He's always had days when he shuts down and doesn't function.

\- Is it like, depression? Piper asked.

Mitchell shook his head.

\- Before we started dating, he told me that his therapist called them _reloading days_ , Mitchell said. He's so high-strung and hyper active that his body _and_ his brain needs days to rest and reload. They made a scale from one to ten, ten being the worst. Those are the days when he can't even get out of bed, let alone communicate. Today's an eight.

\- Has he had anything to eat or drink? Will asked.

\- No, but I'm going to force feed him a bowl of instant soup after breakfast. And he's taken his meds, don't worry, Mitchell smiled.

Will had really taken to pre-med and he was already behaving like a doctor and all of their moms at the same time. Mitchell finished his breakfast while the rest of them carried on with their game and then he went back to the kitchen and made some soup in the microwave.

Connor still hadn't moved from his cocoon when he came back so Mitchell peeled off the cover. He had his eyes opened and stared into nothing, but he blinked and focused when Mitchell gently kissed him on the cheek.

\- Hey, babe, I made you some soup. I want you to drink it, for me, okay?

Connor moved his eyes and looked into Mitchell's. He seemed uncertain.

\- Do you need help sitting up?

One, barely visible, nod. Mitchell wrestled him into a position where he was sitting, leaning against the head board. Then Mitchell held the bowl against his lips and to his credit, Connor managed to down it. When Mitchell kissed the soup drops off his cheek, Connor leaned in to the touch.

\- Seven? Mitchell smiled at him. Connor thought about it for a second before he nodded. Can you get out of bed?

Connor shook his head.

\- Want to watch a movie?

He shook his head again.

\- Want to cuddle while _I_ watch a movie?

This time he nodded, so Mitchell loaded a DVD in the system and pulled his tank top off before he settled under the covers. Connor curled around him with his head on Mitchell's belly. Mitchell watched Boondock saints, a movie they both knew by heart in case Connor would want to watch after a while, while Connor watched the wall beside the bed. About halfway in, he shifted so he could watch the movie, too, and when it was done he started crying. Mitchell allowed him to cry into the crook of his neck because emotional response meant Connor was getting better and when he had cried himself dry Connor whispered:

\- Thank you. I don't deserve you.

\- Of course you do, Mitchell whispered back.

Connor sighed.

\- I know.

\- Do you want to get up or sleep first?

\- Sleep.

\- Sleep, then. We can have dinner later.

Mitchell woke up by the smell of food, which reminded him all he had had to eat that day was a fruit salad. Connor stirred beside him, too, and when he looked at Mitchell he had a spark in his eyes that had been absent all day. Connor kissed him this time, and Mitchell smiled into the kiss.

\- How are you feeling?

\- Maybe, four or five, I'm not really sure, Connor said.

\- It did you good to cry before you fell asleep again.

\- Yeah, probably. Thanks for... everything.

\- You're welcome sweetheart.

\- You got a text just before you woke up.

Mitchell grabbed his phone and checked it.

\- Piper says there's a thunderstorm coming in so she and Cecil are building blanket nests and Jason are making tapas and they're all going to hang out on the patio. She wants to know if we're interested. Want to go out for a few hours?

Connor looked at him uncertainly.

\- You know I can only interact with you, when... when I feel like this.

\- Then don't interact. Come out with me, have dinner, watch us play some games and nestle yourself in a blanket. Get some fresh air. I know you love being outside during storms. That will do you some good. I'll text Piper right now and she can let them know that they shouldn't talk to you. Does that sound like something you'd be able to manage?

Connor seemed to think about it for a while before he nodded reluctantly. Mitchell knew he really didn't want to but he also knew it was good for him to get some fresh air and some food in him. He also knew Connor was agreeing to go out mostly to humor him so Mitchell wouldn't be such a pain in the ass about it.

Mitchell texted Piper:

_We're joining you for dinner and hang out, but Con's still not feeling well so don't talk to him and for the love of god do NOT touch him. I can't stress this enough. That's just going to make him feel even worse. Tell the others, please?_

**_Sure thing, babe. It's done. You can come out ;)_ **

****

**_See how I totally made a gay joke?_ **

****

_You're talented as fuck, Pipes._

Mitchell helped Connor get dressed in his sweatpants and a hoodie before they went out on the patio.  He had his arm protectively around Connor's waist. Connor was playing with his cube while his other hand was clutching Mitchell's tank top. He refused to look at people and they were nice enough to not acknowledge him.

They sat down in one of the couches on the patio and Mitchell tucked a blanket around Connor's waist and then he kissed him on the cheek. Connor leaned in to the touch.

\- Wow, Jay, this looks great, Mitchell said.

\- Figured you'd be hungry. It's been a while since you ate, Jason said as he handed Mitchell a plate. I swear on my mother's grave that everything is okay for you to eat. I even baked the tortilla bread myself. He seemed quite proud of that statement.

\- Thanks.

\- Does _he_ want any? Jason asked and jutted his chin towards Connor who was staring at the sea.

Mitchell shrugged.

\- He could do with some food in him. Make him a plate and he'll probably eat it, Mitchell said while he poured them both drinks and placed one in front of Connor.

When Jason put his plate down Connor looked at it, then at Jason, before he smiled faintly and grabbed a piece of a quesadilla which he put in his mouth. When Jason smiled back at him he quickly looked away.

\- So, what have you guys been doing today? Mitchell asked, mostly to get the attention away from his boyfriend.

\- Nothing much. Watched a few movies, played a couple of videogames, Will and Nico were locked in their room for two hours... Piper said with a smirk.

\- Oh, whatever could you guys have been doing during that time? Mitchell asked Will with an innocent smile on his face. Will blushed. Nico laughed at him. Cecil threw a piece of meat at them.

\- Yeah, can you imagine? Nico said and ruffled Will's hair. This made Will blush even more.

They played scrabble while Connor watched them. He was still playing with his cube but he had let go of Mitchell's clothes, though he was still situated so their knees touched. Occasionally Mitchell would say something to him and Connor would whisper back. He kept eating and Jason kept refilling his plate. After a couple of hours he felt comfortable enough to get up and get more drinks for Mitchell and himself. When he came back he sat down with his back against the armrest and his bare feet in Mitchell's lap.  Mitchell stroked his leg while he thought about what word he would put in there next and Connor seemed content for the first time that day.

 


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell and Connor go on a date and Cecil is having a very bad day. Don't fret though, Jason is making pancakes, so he's all good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smutty references but no action in this chapter. The last chapter of this volume. I hope y'all have enjoyed it! It's kind of a short one and for that I apologize, but I didn't want to add some shitty things to it just for the sake of making it longer.

Connor found Piper in the kitchen.

\- Is there anything to do around here? Like, leave the house kind of do? Connor asked.

Piper thought about it for a while before saying:

\- Well, there's a zoo about a half an hour's drive, then there's an arcade. They have pool, bowling and all that stuff. Why? Restless?

\- Well, the zoo I suppose is out of the question because of his allergies, and I don't know how he'd feel about an arcade. Maybe that's a no too because of allergies?

\- I'd say so, yeah. Is this for Mitchell?

\- I just really want to do something for him because he took such great care of me yesterday.

\- That's his thing, Piper smiled, then she thought of something. If you really want to spoil him, there's an ice cream parlor in town, down by the harbor. They have really good dairy free ice cream, and even a vegan section with ice cream made from soy, since youâ€™re avoiding milk. It's super exclusive and expensive though. Dad only took us once a summer when we were younger and only when Mitchell was here. I know he still loves the place.

\- Thanks, Pipes. I'll do that.

He went into their room where Mitchell was reading a book on the bed. Connor sat down beside him and waited until Mitchell finished and placed his mark.

\- What's up, babe?

\- We're going out.

\- We?

\- You and me. I have a surprise for you. As a thank you, for yesterday.

\- Ooh, a date? You don't have to do that.

\- I know, but I want to. Just... let me spoil you. Please?

\- Can I put on pants first?

Only then did Connor realize Mitchell was in just a tank top and his boxers. He shifted in his seat and looked at his boyfriend's naked thighs. Mitchell bit his lower lip.

\- Are you getting horny?

\- Mhm.

\- So are we staying in? Mitchell smirked at him.

\- I can contain myself until we get back. Make yourself decent. I'll wait in the car.

\- Ooh the car. So we're going somewhere?

\- Now get up, Connor said as he left. Mitchell laughed but he got off the bed and started looking for his jeans.

When Connor parked outside the ice cream parlor Mitchell's eyes literally lit up. It was like flipping a switch inside them.

\- Oh my god! Are we, seriously?

Connor only nodded and smiled. He couldn't believe how exited Mitchell was. Like a little kid on Christmas.

\- I didn't even know this place was still here.

\- Piper told me about it. I wanted to let you know how much everything you're doing for me means to me, and... she suggested I'd take you here.

\- She does know me well.

They went inside and bought their ice cream. Mitchell had coconut with pineapple-sauce because the guy behind the counter was nice enough to let him read the contents list of the sauce and it contained no natural pineapple what so ever. Connor had blueberry with strawberry sauce. They took their ice cream to go and went for a walk around the harbor before they went to the very end of the pier to watch the sunset.

\- Can I ask you something? Connor said when the ice cream was all out and they were just sitting there.

\- Sure, what?

\- I've realized that even if we hadn't met in high school we would still have met in college, right? Being on the same team and all... Do you think you'd have liked me anyway?

Mitchell was watching the sea but now he tore his eyes from it and eyed his boyfriend.

\- Are you wondering if I'm only dating you because we happened to go to high school together?

\- I suppose I am.

\- Well... I gess I would. If I'd have the opportunity to get to know you... you would still be the same person, right?

\- Right.

\- What are you really worrying over? Is this about me getting tired of you again?

Connor sighed.

\- I dunno... just last night I started thinking and... and you know how I get after one of those episodes. I... I'm just self-conscious I guess.

\- Well, I am fairly certain that I'd like you anyway, even if I'd gotten to know you this year instead of last. You still have the things that made me fall in love with you. The only difference is that now we know each other better and I'm really comfortable around you. You know how long that takes me.

Connor nodded with his eyes trained on the sunset. It was almost over now and the harbor was getting dark.

\- Would you? Mitchell asked.

\- Would I what? Connor asked. He realized he'd had an ADHD space-out.

\- Would you have dated me if you'd gotten to know me this year instead of last?

\- Yeah, I would. Connor smiled faintly. If I'd known about your allergies I would also have beaten the shit out of Christian for opening those peanuts in the locker room. The fact that I didn't, that's all you.

\- You're my knight in shining armor, aren't you?

Connor smiled and kissed the top of Mitchell's hand.

 

\---------------------------

 

Cecil had morning wood when he woke up. He didn't even realize it until he was about to get out of bed to get them some morning coffee, just like he had the other day. He froze mid-move and just stared wide-eyed at himself.

So, getting up wasn't an option if he didn't want to fall into a dark pit of self-hatred because he had to look at it. He hid underneath his cover and when Jason tried to pull him in for some morning spooning he resisted the urge to cuddle his boyfriend because Jason sure as hell wouldn't want to touch him in this state, and swathed his hands away, instead he sourly buried himself deeper in his cocoon. Jason sat up, confused.

\- What is it? Piper asked.

\- Something's up with Cecil. I tried to hug him and he hit me.

\- I didn't hit you, Cecil mumbled into his pillow.

\- Are you crying? Piper asked.

She crawled out of bed and crouched by his bedside. When she lifted the cover up to check on him he turned around so she couldn't see his face. Jason pulled the cover down on the other side to have a look at him.

\- Yeah, not happening, Cec. You don't get to wallow in self-pity like this. There's two of us looking out for you now.

Jason's strong arms pulled him from his cocoon and into his lap. Cecil desperately pulled the cover with him as Piper climbed into bed next to them. She kissed him on the forehead and tried to wipe his tears away but more just replaced them.

\- What's wrong?

\- I don't want to talk about it, it's disgusting. I hate it, _you'll_ hate me and then you'll leave me and I'll be all alone again just because this disgusting... he couldn't even say it. Tears were steadily trickling down his cheeks by now.

She furrowed her brow and looked at him. _Really looked_ at the way he curled in on himself in Jason's lap and desperately made sure he had enough cover around his waist to avoid seeing what was bothering him.

\- Oh... she said. Oh honey. Jason looked confused so she leaned in and whispered: He's self-conscious about his morning Wood.

\- Oh, sweetie, Jason said and hugged him tighter and kissed the top of his head.

\- I don't want you to think I'm disgusting, Cecil said quietly.

\- I wouldn't. Ever. I get them too, it's only natural.

\- I know that, but that doesn't mean I like it.

Jason turned him around slightly in his lap so Cecil could hide his face in his chest.

\- Do you want any help with it? Piper asked. Cecil's eyes widened and he feverishly shook his head. No, sweetie, I didn't mean it like that. I meant like, I can draw you a bath if you like, with enough bubbles so you don't have to look at yourself, to help you relax so it can go away, and maybe make all of us some tea?

Cecil thought about it for a moment before he realized that was probably exactly what he needed so Piper went into the bathroom and soon the smell of flowers and melon came from there. While Cecil got in the bath Jason made them all tea and then he and Piper camped out on the bathroom floor while Cecil soaked. The two of them talked about nothing and Cecil was just content drinking his tea, listening to them and feeling like they really, really cared about him.

There was never a time when he hated his body more than when he got a hard-on for no other reason than being assigned male at birth. It must be easier being genital-repulsed for cis-girls, he mused, because they didn't have to look at their stuff misbehaving like he did.

When he felt good enough to get out of the bath Jason and Piper left as soon he started moving. He was grateful for that. The last thing he wanted was for them to watch him being naked. Not today. He was not ready for that. Piper was sitting on the couch when he came out in the living room. He snuggled up to her and sighed contentedly.

\- Thanks.

\- No problem, sweetie. Are you hungry?

He nodded into her shoulder.

\- Well, Jason's making pancakes. A whole shitload of pancakes. Dairy free and one's with soy in them for Connor. Wanna go wake them up?

He shrugged and followed her. When she put her hand on the door handle she froze.

\- On second thought...

Cecil could hear the muffled noises coming from the bedroom, too. He shook his head at her. She knocked on the door and yelled:

\- When you two are done there are pancakes in the kitchen! then they went to wake up Nico and Will instead. Nico was never up before ten anyway.

 

\-----------------------------

 

When Connor and Mitchell joined them (with rose-tinted cheeks and messy hair) in the kitchen Jason had made several stacks of pancakes.

\- These one's are for you, he said and handed Connor his soy ones. All the other ones are with dairy free milk. Then we have fruit that Piper and Cecil so graciously cut for us and whipped cream, both dairy free and soy.

\- You really went out of your way today, didn't you? Any particular reason? Connor asked.

\- Cecil wasn't really feeling well this morning, Jason said with a shrug. I wanted to make him happy.

\- Morning darkness? Connor asked.

Cecil clenched Piper's hand and nodded down into the tabletop.

\- Dude, I keep telling you it has a life of its own. There's not much you can do about it unfortunately, Connor said.

Cecil sighed.

\- I know, I just...

\- Hey, it's okay, Piper said. We fixed it, didn't we?

Cecil smiled faintly.

\- Yeah, we did.

 

\-------------------------------

 

\- Has he always had that? Mitchell asked Connor when they were back in their room to get dressed. They were all going to a mini golf course for the day.

\- Yeah, as long as I can remember, Connor said. His dad used to say there was something wrong with him because the poor boy was afraid of his own thing even as a little boy and trust me when I say that puberty was _not_ good on him. Waking up like he did this morning, nightly ejaculations, getting hard for no other reason than a bump in the rode while on the bus... he had a dark few years during middle school and early high school.

\- Poor thing. You know, he always struck me as the calm and collected one of you, I would have never thought he'd get like this.

\- Everyone has their dark spots, Connor shrugged.

\- Yeah, of course.

\- They seem to really like each other, Connor said. The three of them, I mean.

\- Yeah, Mitchell smiled, they do.

\- Think we could add one other person to our relationship?

\- Not really, Mitchell said and grabbed Connor by the waist. I kind of like having you to myself.

Connor pressed their groins together.

\- Of course you do. I wasn't serious.

\- I know, Mitchell smiled and then he moaned when Connor repeated the move.

\- Want to stay home? Connor asked while he palmed Mitchell through his boxers.

\- Yes. But no. They will kill us.

\- Could be worth it.

But then there was a knock on the door and Will peeked his head in.

\- Get moving boys, we're leaving.

\- Come on, Mitchell said. Entertainment now, and even more entertainment later. You'll have something to look forward to.

\- Damn right I will, Connor said and kissed him one last time before they joined the others by the door.

 

\---------------------------

 

\- Don't you ever get like that? Cecil asked Jason.

They were alone in the living room watching a movie. Piper was out running with Mitchell and Connor. During the summer when they didn't have any soccer-practices the boys had stopped using it as just a way for Connor to deflate when he was threatening to blow up and now they were doing it three times a week. That took away a lot of his extra energy. Jason had politely declined their invitation to join them and Cecil had just given Mitchell a look that said: are you fucking serious?

\- Get like what? Jason asked him.

\- You know, like... like I did this morning.

\- Dysphoric?

Cecil looked away and whispered:

\- I don't know if that's the right word for it, but yeah...

\- Uhm... of course I do. I just... Not so much now as I used to but yeah I get... But for me, it's mostly when people make sex related jokes at me or... say things like Piper must be a freaking goddess in bed and things like that. Because I get that she must be, she's been fucking Annabeth for years and she never grows tired of her, but I don't want any firsthand knowledge. Most of the times though, when I explain to people that I'm ace and they make that, you just haven't found the right one yet joke, I show them a picture of my hot girlfriend and then they either shut up or ask why on earth someone like that's with me if she doesn't get laid. That makes me feel awful every time.

Cecil nodded and kissed Jason on the cheek. Jason in turn turned his head so Cecil could kiss him properly and he did.

\- I've given up on the fact that my body betrays me long ago, Cec. I just accept it now but when people talk like I need to have sex with Piper because she's hot. That makes me feel like shit and that's mostly because I feel like I'm not enough for her.

\- Has she ever said that?

\- She's never even hinted at it. And she wouldn't. Ever. That's just my own self-consciousness speaking.

\- And do you want her to stop seeing Annabeth?

\- No! They have a good thing and seeing Annabeth sometimes, it's not even often, makes her happy and it makes her ok with dating ace. We should probably arrange so you can meet Annabeth if you want to, she's really nice.

Cecil pondered that for a moment. Yes, he wanted to meet Annabeth so he nodded. It would feel immensely better if he could meet the person responsible for him being able to date the amazing person that Piper was.

\- Maybe we could all go out for beers once we're back in New York?

\- That, my dear, is one of the best ideas you've had all day.

Jason said and nestled himself against Cecil's chest under the blanket. They were asleep when the runners came home. Piper smiled fondly at them.

 

\------------------------------

 

They left the house behind them and drove back to New York and their second year of college. Connor was asleep with his head on Mitchell's shoulder. He played with the boy's curls while Nico drove them towards the city. The first year of college had been rough, and he could only imagine how the next year would be like. However, with this amazing boy by his side, Mitchell felt like there was nothing in the world that he couldn't do.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? 
> 
> Come be my tumblr friend @ makerofaqueen


End file.
